


My White Night Fantasy

by Sweetheart627



Category: Nightwish, Tuomas Holopainen - Fandom
Genre: Gen, There is sex in some chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 46,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart627/pseuds/Sweetheart627
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuomas holopainen an his fictional lady love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Ashton picked up her violin and began playing. Dark Chest of Wonders- one of her favorites. How long had it been since she first heard it? At least 20 years, maybe more. Now with her son off at collage, and her daughter married, she had so much more time to play her precious violin. Tuomas had given it to her on their 1st anniversary. As she played, Ashton walked around the house, going over all the memories. She saw he husband carrying her over the threshold, their first Christmas, their little girl Judah’s first steps in the hallway. Ashton stopped at a picture of her and Tuomas on their wedding day. What a pair they made. He was tall and dark, she was short and fair. Had it really been almost 18 years since she last saw him, held him?

She picked up the photo and went down to the lake. She went back to the first day when it all began. The Nightwish concert in Philadelphia. Who would have thought that it would bring her here? Who would have thought….


	2. 2

September,2012

“Ugh, I don’t want to go to this concert,” Ashton said to her best friend over the phone. “Look, Marie, I’ve never heard Nightwish. If its metal music than I can’t play my violin to it an therefore, I don’t care.”

“They have violins in their music. It called symphonic metal cause it has orchestra stuff. Besides, the guy who writes it all, Tuomas Holopainen, is amazing. Imagine me, a humble peasant, married to such as he,” her friend eloquently said her dreams as if they could be a reality.

“Yes, yes, Tuomas this and Tuomas that. You act like this man is a god or something”

“He might as well be. Look I have two tickets and my brother bailed. So, one- I need a driver, two- we haven’t done anything together for a while, and three- I know you’ll love it. Look, come with me and I’ll buy you Wawa’s afterwards.”

“-Sigh-, fine I’ll go. But you better hold up to your Wawa’s promise.” "I will. Squeal, you’ll love them. I know you will.”

Five hours later they were outside the Philadelphian Electric Theater. They were close to the gate and squished by the huge crowd of people waiting to get in.

“Holy smokes, these guys must be huge to get these many fans,” Ashton remarked.

“Oh, they ARE huge. They’re amazing. Now, when the door opens in five minutes, run like hell. I’m getting up front, right in front of Tuomas.”

”Ok. I’m only doing this for Wawa, you know.”

In a few minutes they saw the doors being unlocked. Marie grabbed Ashton’s hand in a vise and made a dash for the door. She handed the man their tickets and made a beeline for the arena door. There were only a few people ahead of them so they made it to the front, right in front of the keyboards. It wasn’t for another hour till the lights went out. There immediately was a huge roar from the crowd. The band that came on was nothing like what Marie had described.

“Who is this? Is this Nightwish?” Ashton yelled over the crowd.

“No, it’s Kamelot. They’re the opening act.”

After about forty-five minutes, Kamelot took their bows and exited the stage. It was another ten minutes or so until the lights went out again. This time the roar and screaming we’re deafening. Ashton heard some violins playing and the crowd began clapping. She saw the band come on stage but it was too dark to see them.

“Oh my god, it’s Dark Chest of Wonders!” Marie exclaimed. Suddenly the lights went in and Ashton looked up at the keyboardist. Suddenly everything began to go slow motion. Who was that on stage? He looked almost angelic and childlike, yet he was head banging like a rock star. And he wrote this music? It was amazing. Maybe there was more to him than she first thought...


	3. Chapter 3

As the concert went on, Ashton found that she was having more and more fun. The music kept getting better and better. And the violins; she could picture the notes in her head and more than once she caught herself playing an invisible instrument. At one point, she opened her eyes an saw Tuomas watching her play. She blushed like she’d been caught stealing cookies. He smiled and blew her a kiss.

“Wait wait wait wait. Marie likes him not me. He should blow her a kiss, not me,” she thought. She turned to Marie, but her friend was smiling at her.

“Told you he was amazing.” Marie said with a wink.

At the end of the concert, Tuomas crouched down in front if them on stage and waved. Ashton made eye contact once and all she could see were his piercing blue eyes. “It must be the lights,” she thought.

After the bows, the two went around back to get pictures and autographs. Ashton saw Tuomas surrounded by girls all screaming for an picture or autograph.

“The poor guy looks so scared,” Ashton said as she turned to Marie. But Marie was gone. Ashton quickly spotted her up with the girls around Tuomas. “Figures.”

Ashton went and leaned up against the bus. She closed her eyes and replayed the music over in her head. The symphony pieces were angelic. Suddenly she felt someone shake her shoulder. She opened her eyes and he was right there. God it should be a crime for eyes to be that blue. And they seemed so kind, gentle, and almost innocent? Then she saw Marie standing beside him.

“I told him that you were the girl playing the ‘violin’.” Her friend said. “He said he’d be interested in meeting you.” She winked.

“Oh, we’ll hello. I’m Ashton DuBray.”

“Tuomas Holopainen. It’s nice to meet you.” His voice really caught her attention. It just seemed to purr from his throat. And the accent was even more intriguing. He was definitely Finnish. “So you play violin?” He asked.

She wondered if she didn’t answer if he would keep talking. She wanted nothing more than to hear his voice. “Uh, yeah. Ever since I was seven. My mom started me on lessons and I fell in love with it.”

He gave a little chuckle. “Interesting. My mom started me in piano lessons when I was six. I also fell in love with it.” She wanted to hear him laugh again.

“I have to confess that I’ve never heard Nightwish before tonight. Marie is the fanatic and she’s been trying to get me hooked for months. If I can’t play my violin to it, I usually don’t listen to it. But your music, it’s so different. I know this sound dumb, but it feels almost magical. I’ve been trying to get that feel with classical music but I never do.” She stopped and looked at him. He was just looking back, not laughing at her, not looking annoyed. He almost seemed surprised to hear her say that.

“I’m sorry, that must sound so dumb. I’m just tired and need a cup of coffee.” She said blushing. “He must think I’m so stupid,” she thought.

”No, it’s not dumb at all. It’s just rare that I find someone who is this passionate about music, and the magic in it.”

“Tuomas,” called a big blonde man from the bus, “hurry up, we had to be in Montreal by tomorrow.”

“Coming Ewo. Well it’s been great talking to you. I hope we meet again.” He took her hand and kissed it. She felt him put something in it as he let go and walk away. He tipped an invisible hat before getting on the tour bus followed by a dark haired lady.

“The singer, Anette,” remembered Ashton.

“Well that was interesting,” said Marie coming up. “Anette said that Tuomas mentioned you backstage. So what did he say?”

“Nothing much. We just discussed music. Come on you owe me a Wawa.” They started to walk away but Ashton looked back. She saw Tuomas in one of the windows. He waved to her as the bus rounded the corner. An hour and a Wawa cream smoothie later, Ashton got home and took out the paper Tuomas had put in her hand. She unfolded it, read its contents and sat down on her bed stunned. Life was going to change, she knew it. Those words would set a course of actions going that would change her life forever…


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ve has been thinking of hiring a violinist to perform live with Nightwish. I had planned to start auditions after the tour, but I would like to hear you play first. Please contact me at this number at your earliest convenience.” That was what was on the note Tuomas had given her. Ashton was now heading to Chicago to meet them. She headed to the address of the hotel Tuomas had given her. Dark Chest of Wonders played as she went over the notes in her head.

Ashton pulled up to the Holiday Inn hotel. She went up to the clerk at the desk. “Excuse me, I’m looking for a Tuomas Holopainen.”

The clerk just looked at her. “One moment miss, I’ll need to check with the band’s security.”

“Miss DuBray?” Someone called her. She turned and saw a big blonde man coming towards her. It’s was Ewo, the man who called Tuomas into the bus. “Hello miss, come with me please. Tuomas is waiting for you at the arena.” Ewo took her out to the car and drove to the theater. She went in and heard the band doing sound checks. Tuomas waved when he saw her.

“Well hello there. I hope you brought your violin.” He came over an shook her hand.

“Of course. I didn’t if you would want to hear me play or just get a demo cd.”

“I’d like to hear you play live. But first, come meet the rest of the guys.” He took her hand and let her up to the stage. The first man she came to was a short blonde man with a guitar. “This is Emppu Vourinen, our ever active guitarist.” Emppu took her hand and made a sweeping bow.

“The pleasure is all mine,” said the guitarist.

Ashton blushed a laughed and turned to Tuomas. “Is he always this charming?”

“Yes.” said Emppu.

“No.” Overlapped everyone else. Emppu did a surprised face then pretended to cry and walked off.

“Oh, I think you’re very charming.” said Ashton. Emppu turned around with a huge smile.

“This is Arska. Well actually it’s Anette Olzen, but we all call her Arska,” said Tuomas as he introduced a dark- haired woman. “

Hello. You must be the Ashton Tuomas was so anxious to see.” the woman replied with a kind smile.

“I guess, unless there’s another girl.” Ashton said.

”No. There’s just you.” remarked Tuomas. “Anyway, this here is Marco Heitala.” Tuomas led her to a tall blonde with an interesting split beard. “Back there on the drums is Jukka Nevalainen.” There was a man with a bandana and a goatee twirling a drum stick. “And finally, Troy Donekley, our Welsh piper.” Ashton shook hands with each one in turn an introduced herself.

“So what song will it be?” Tuomas asked. “You pick, we’ll play.”

“How bout Dark Chest of Wonders? I’ve fallen in love with that song.”

“Alright, Dark Chest of Wonders it is.” said Tuomas as he adjusted his keyboard settings. Ashton played a few chords on her violin to warm up. She started the violin intro and Jukka began the drums. Emppu let out a long guitar strain on his guitar and the music began. Ashton closed her eyes and let the music sweep her away. She heard the vocals from a far away place, but all she could focus on was the violin in her hand. She opened her eyes at the music bridge and began to walk towards the front of the stage and looked to Tuomas. He was leaning back, almost like he was in a trance. God was this heaven? If so she never wanted to leave. She wished the song would go on forever, but sadly it ended.

“Wow,” said Tuomas. “You are amazing.” He looked to the others, with a silent understood question. Ashton looked around and saw them all nod a bit (Emppu was nodding like there was no tomorrow). “Well, if you’re interested, we would like to hire as a full time violinist for Nightwish. You could start right away, tonight, if you wanted.” Tuomas offered.

Ashton was stunned. Tonight? Play in front of all these people?

“We can run through the list again if you want.” suggested Marco.

“Ok, but I’d still need to think about it.”

“Well,” said Tuomas, “You still have until tonight. Come on, lets start with Amaranth.” For the hour or so, the went over about fifteen songs; practicing them, giving Ashton the run down. They took a break for dinner and Ashton went to call Marie.

“Hey, guess what.” She said to her friend. “I’m in Chicago with Nightwish and they want to hire me as a full time violinist. I’d start tonight.”

“WHAAAATTTTTT! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! You said ‘yes’ right?”

”I don’t know what I want to. I mean, it beats being a waitress, but I just don’t know.”

“Take the job!!! You’d be working with Tuomas one on one. If you say no I will never speak to you again.”

“I don’t know.”

“We’ll hey, if you don’t like it, you can quit after the tour,” her friend suggested.

“True. Alright I’ll do it. But I’m not promising ill stay.”

“Yay! My best friend is in Nightwish!” Ashton hung up an went out to the tour bus.

She went in to see them all sitting at the table. “Looks like you guys have a violinist.” Everyone starting cheering and welcoming her in to the band. Ashton was surprised to find that she was excited about tonight. She looked and saw Tuomas smiling at her. Yes, she was definitely looking forward to it…


	5. Chapter 5

The concert at Congress Theater went amazingly well. Ashton was lost in the music from the first strains to the final notes. The crowd was very warm and welcoming to the new violinist. As thy took their bows, all Ashton could think of was Tuomas hand squeezing her shoulder. Afterwards, they went out to do pictures and autographs. Ashton could not believe how many people called her after only one show. One voice in particular caught her attention.

“Marie! Oh my god, what are you doing here?” Ashton ran up to her friend and hugged her. “I mean, is so hyped to see you but how did you get here so fast?”

“Do you really think i was going to miss your fist performance with Nightwish? I took a train. Just as good as a plane, just less security. Plus, you’re going to need more clothes if you are going on tour.” Ashton then noticed the suitcases and bag sitting next to Marie.

“‘Ree, you are a saint. I hadn’t even thought about it. I wish I could stay and talk but we have to leave soon.”

“Well hello again,” said Tuomas walking up. “To what do we owe this pleasure?”

“I was just here to wish Ash luck and to bring her some clothes.” Marie answered with a flirty giggle.

“Ahhh. Well unfortunaly we have to leave. Do you want me to take some of this in for you?”

“Um, sure. Thank you.” Ashton replied. “Give me two minutes and I’ll be in.”

”Ok. It was nice seeing you again.” He smiled, took the two suitcases and walked off.

”I swear, if you don’t have him laid by the end of this tour, there is something seriously wrong with you.” Marie said as she watched him leave.

“Marie! Oh my god. He’s my boss and probably has a girlfriend. You have problems.” Ashton rolled her eyes and grinned at her quirky friend.

“And you are going to miss every single one of them.” Marie said with a know-it-all smirk.

“Oh you are damn right I will.” Ashton hugged Marie tightly. “I promise I’ll email as much as I can.” After a few tears and a couple more hugs Ashton picked up her bag and turned to go.

“You know you’ll want him by the end of it.” Marie called after her with a laugh. Ashton shook her head and kept walking.

“So how did you like it?” asked Marco when she came in.

“It was heaven.” She replied.

”And it only gets better,” said Emppu disappearing behind the door to the bunks.

“Right now, all that sounds good is sleep.” the tired girl remarked with a yawn. Marco went back with Emppu.

“I’ll warn you now,” said Tuomas coming from the back, “you’re going to be tired a lot from now on. Sleep whenever you can.” He had changed from his stage clothes to a tank and sweatpants and had let out his ponytail. Even his eyeliner was gone. It had only been like three minutes since he came in. He had a pillow and blanket under his arm. “You can take my bunk tonight. We’ve been using the extra one for our bags. Your’s are on my bunk. It’s the second one on your right, on the bottom. We’ll clear off yours tomorrow. If you need pillows or blankets, there are some in the closet by the bathroom.” He started laying his stuff out I the couch.

“Oh thank you. I don’t mind sleeping on the couch, though.”

“I wouldn’t hear of it. By the way, you were amazing tonight. I must say, I’m surprised. No stage fright, no nervousness, nothing.” Tuomas replies with a smile. He patted her shoulder and returned to his bedding.

“Ah you finally made it,” said Anette who came from the back. She too ha switched to a shorts-and-tank pj set and had braided he hair. “Come on I’ll show you where to change. Goodnight Tuomas.” She said as she headed back.

“Goodnight Anette. Goodnight Ashton.” the maestro returned before laying down.

“Goodnight,” Ashton said quietly before following Anette.

Emppu and Marco’s were on the first bunk on the left. Emppu was laying in his and strumming his guitar. Jukka and Troy were on the right. Jukka was reading but Troy was softly snoring. Next was Anette and the extra bunk in the left with Tuomas and another bunk on the right. The man laying above Tuomas’s bunk who was talking to Marco, had small blue eyes, jaw-length straight black hair, and a few tattoos.

“Oh Ashton,” Anette said, “this is Tero Kinnunen. He’s our sound producer and good friend.” He mock saluted the two women as they went by. “Why don’t you get what you’ll need and I’ll show you where to change.” She led Ashton back to where the hallway went all the way to the right around a wall. There was a door as they rounded the corner. The hall went back a bit more before there was the back of the bus.

At the first door Anette stopped. “So this is the bathroom where you can change and put any toiletries you need on a day-to-day basis. I’ll you get done. Goodnight.” She smiled and went back to her bunk. Fifteen minutes later, Ashton came out, ready for bed. She went to her bunk and found her bags already moved underneath the bed. A few of the guys were snoring, but everyone was sleeping. She laid down with the pillow and blankets she had gotten and soon she could feel herself drifting off. The hum of the engine and the rocking of the bus lulled her off to sleep. The last thing she thought of was Tuomas out on the couch. She refused to admit that she was attracted to him. She barely knew him and she was willing to bet that he thought that she was too young. Heck, the were 17 years apart. just before she fell asleep, she realized that the thought made her sad


	6. Chapter 6

Tuomas lay awake for hours thinking about the girl asleep on his bunk. What was it about her that drew him? She seemed so different than anyone he’s ever met. He’d only known her for three days, but he already felt that there was something special about her. She had an innocence about her that he longed for. And the way she played her violin; it was like magic when she closed her eyes and swayed with the music. 

He wanted to see her again, so he got up and quietly went back the the bunk room. Moonlight filled the room from the open door and landed right on her. God, she looked like an angel lying there with her gold hair surrounding her. Tuomas knelt down beside her and just listened to her breathing. “What’s wrong with you, you idiootti,” the maestro thought. “She’s half your age and you barely know her.” 

He shook his head and was about to get up when a cool breeze came through the door, making Ashton shiver and stir a bit. Tuomas then noticed her blanket had fallen down. “Perkele. Idiot you left the door open.” Her white satin nightgown almost seemed to glow as it outline her small figure. His gaze drifted to her bare arm laying next to her head. Before he realized what he was doing, he began caressing it ever so softly. 

She felt so soft under his touch. He traced her arm from her slender fingertips up to her shoulder. The lace ruffle strap from her nightgown was brushing her cheek. She shivered again and Tuomas drew the blankets up over her arm. She began to stir again, but snuggled herself down into her pillow. A stray piece of hair fell across her mouth. The composer gently pushed it back and stroked her cheek. A strange sense of protectiveness came over him. He wanted to take care of her, to make sure he was happy. He brushed his lips against her forehead before getting up to walk out. 

“Tuomas,” someone whispered and took his hand. He turned around to see Ashton propping herself up. “Thank you.” she whispered and smiled a bit. 

“You welcome,” he replied as he laid her back down. “Sleep now.” She was asleep again before her head touched the pillow. Tuomas covered her up again and caressed her cheek once before slowly leaving. He smiled to himself as he lay back down. He could hear a new melody in his head but fell asleep before he could right it down. The last thing he remembered was her hand in his before drifting off. 

The next morning he woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. It had been awhile since that happened. He rolled over and saw Ashton at the stove cooking up some eggs. He smelled bacon and sausage too. There were potatoes, peppers, and onions frying in a pan. He heard something spring and propped himself up to see a toaster and a plate of buttered rye toast on the table. He looked back at Ashton. She hadn’t even changed out of her knee-length nightgown but had just put a sweatshirt on overtop and pulled her hair up in a scrunch. She turned around and saw him watching her. 

“Oh, did i wake you up? I’m so sorry.”

“No, the coffee did. Its been a while since I’ve woken up to that. What’s all this for?” 

“Well, I didn’t know how you guys do breakfast around here, but I figured I’d cook up some as a thank you for taking me in so quickly. I hope you’re hungry.” 

“Wow, this is a lot of food.” Tuomas said getting up. “You know you didn’t need to do this, right?” 

“I know, but I like cooking. You might as well get some while its all still hot. I don’t know when the others will be up.” Ashton laid the last bit of food down on the table. 

“This looks so good. I just might have to help myself.” Tuomas said with a grin. 

”Go ahead.” Ashton smiled and sat down across from him.” Hey can I ask you a question?” 

“Sure,” he replied as he made up a plate. 

“What were your doing last night?” 

“Uh… I… um,” he looked at her. She didn’t look angry or upset, just curious. “I went to the bathroom an saw you shivering. So I covered you up,” he shrugged and went back to his breakfast. 

“Oh.” 

Was that disappointment in her voice? 

“Well I better go get dressed.” 

As soon as she closed the door Tuomas gave himself a serious facepalm. “The bathroom? God I am absolutely pathetic.” 

”Well I agree with that.” Tuomas spun around to see Tero leaning against the fridge. “Even you should be able to do better than the old ‘bathroom’ stunt.” He sat down across from his good friend and flicked him on the forehead. “Has she really gotten to you the much? You’ve known the girl for three days. And what was with the caressing last night?” Tuomas’s head shot up. He opened his mouth to speak but Tero stopped him. “You know I’m a light sleeper. And that cold air woke me up. You’re getting sloppy, my friend.” 

Tuomas tried to think of a good response but chose it wiser to remain silent. He couldn’t explain his actions when he didn’t even understand them himself. Behind the door, Ashton smiled a bit before heading to her bunk. She wondered what was going on in the dear keyboardists mind. If she only knew.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week was amazing. The fans were warm and welcoming to the new violinist and the band was enjoying getting to know her as well.   
On the day of their Salt Lake City concert, Tuomas made an announcement. “Tomorrow we get a day off. I don’t know what you all have planned, but I’m planning on going to Disney Land. Anyone else is welcome to join me.” Emppu, Ashton, Jukka, and Tero all accepted the invitation.

That morning, they all went headed to Magic Kingdom. Emppu, ever the photographer, insisted on pictures in front of the castle. Ashton had never seen Tuomas so excited about anything as this. He was like a kid at Christmas. They headed to a character breakfast. The characters were interacting with everyone. Piglet even made the assumption that Tuomas and Ashton were a couple. They both just blushed and laughed it off. Afterwards they went into the castle and into Adventureland. They saw a pirate swaggering towards them. He was eyeing Ashton more than a character should.

 

“Well, well, what do we have here. A pretty little wench.” He began to feel her hair and turned her head from one side to another. “And of course you know who I am, love. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.” he said with a bow.

 

“Ashton. And these are my friends. This is Tuomas, Emp…”

 

“Yes love, but it’s you I am interested in. You know, I happen to have a very large ship, with a very large cabin… and a very large bed.” By now Ashton was beginning to get a little uncomfortable when Tuomas gently guided he behind him. She looks up to see him glaring at the pirate.

 

The pirate noticed this also. “Of course I’m joking, love. Plus i see you already have a man. You will always remember this as the day you almost sailed into the horizon with me, Captain Jack Sparrow.” He tipped his hat and sauntered off.

 

Tuomas was about to say that he wasn’t her ‘man’, but the captain was gone. Instead he turned to Ashton, who was still hiding behind him. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m just not used to that.” She said as she shook her head.

 

“Nor should you have to be.” He rubbed her arm reassuringly and they all turned and heading towards some rides. Soon, the incident was forgotten.

 

Later that day, they saw a little girl, no more than five or six, in a complete Sleeping Beauty costume. She even had her blonde hair curled. She was taking in everything, witnessing it with a wide eyed wonder. She clearly saw herself as a princess as she twirled her dress and skipped around her parents. Tuomas smiled, remembering when he had been that young, that innocent. “I’ll be back in a minute,” he told the others.

 

He went over to the little girl, taking his autograph book out of his book as he went. When he got to her and she saw him, he did a deep bow and got down on one knee. “Excuse me, Princess Aurora, but I wonder if I could have your autograph.” He held out his book and a pen.

 

The little girl who had hid behind her dad’s leg slowly came out. “You really think I’m a printheth?” She said with a lisp.

 

”Well, you certainly look like Sleeping Beauty. Beside I know you.” Tuomas replied with a smile.

 

“You do?” The little girl was definitely interested now.

 

“Of course. I met you Once Upon A Dream.” He began singing it softly and the little girl chimed in with her little lisp. When they were done the chorus, he asked again, “Would you give me your autograph please princess?” She looked confused for a minute then pulled her dad’s sleeve until he came down to her level.

“What’th an autograph?” She whispered in his ear.

“It means you write your name in his book.”

“Oh,” she said before turning back to Tuomas. He gave her his best puppy dog pout. “Sure.” she said with a giggle. She took the pen in her whole hand and wrote a couple scribbles on the blank page.

“Oh, thank you my lady.” He took her hand and kissed it lightly and bowed again.

The girl’s mom mouthed ‘thank you’ as he got up. He nodded and walked off, but not before turning and waving to the girl.

“Hith muthtache felt funny, Mommy.” he heard her say behind him. “But he really thought I was a printheth.” Tuomas smiled brightly as he headed back to the rest of them.

Ashton put her hand to her chest. “That was by far the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. Now nothing that happens on this trip will measure up. Just out of curiosity, why did you do that?” she asked

“I know that little girls like to believe that they’re princesses so I can only imagine how it must feel to think that someone else believes it too.”

Here Emppu chimed in, “Two things- one, her parents are going to call, you know, telling them that you turned her into a diva. Two, there were probably twenty people taking pictures of you. And they had some serious gear.”

“To the first, I doubt it. To the second, so?” the composer replied with a shrug.

“Serious reporter gear.” The guitarist said.

“Again so? I didn’t do that for publicity. I did it to make her happy. Come on let’s just keep going.” Emppu shrugged and the whole group moved on.

The rest of the day went very well to say the least. They ended it with a fantastic firework show before heading back to the bus in Anaheim. 

As she lay in bed that night, all Ashton could picture was Tuomas with that little girl. How could this man not be married with kids of his own? Tuomas also was thinking of an event of the day- the incident with ‘Captain Jack Sparrow’. The same questions played over in his mind, “Why did I hide her behind me? Why do I feel so protective of her?” He fell asleep without any answers…


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the tour was pretty uneventful. Good gigs and better company. Tuomas and Ashton continued to get closer and closer. They did everything together, onstage and off. The other band members began noticing a change in him.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile as much in my life.” pointed out Jukka one afternoon they watched the Ashton teaching Tuomas Cat’s Cradle. “He even laughs more, and I mean full-hearted laughs.”

“At least she has a good effect on him rather than the opposite,” remarked Marco. Everyone had to agree to that.

As they got nearer to the last show of the tour, Ashton found herself thinking about how much she was going to miss everything. She sat across from Tuomas one afternoon as he was checking some NHL news. “So what are your plans for after this?” she inquired.

“We head to England for the next leg of the tour. Then it’s Helsinki for the Imaginearum premiere, Latin and South America, finally Australia and New Zealand, and of course the festival season. That will get us to next August. Beyond that I don’t know. Why?” He looked up to see her gaping at him.

“We still have all that to do?” She was shocked. She couldn’t believe that she didn’t have to leave yet?

“What?” he said with a grin. “Did you think you were going to get rid of us that easily? No no, your stuck until next year. We aren’t letting you go before you get to the best of it. And just wait until South America. You think it’s loud here? You haven’t seen anything yet.”

Ashton was so happy that she reached across the table and hugged her dear friend tightly. “I never want to get rid of you guys. You’ve become like family to me. I’m hooked for better or worse.”

”Well I’m glad to hear that.” He laid his head on hers. “I don’t know how I, uh we, got on without you before. Before we get to the last show, are all your passports and things in order?”

“Oh yeah. I always keep them in my suitcase. They’re still in the front pouch.” She replied.

“Good.”

Before it seemed possible, they were at the airport getting ready to board for London. It was going to be a long night. They got on the plane and Ashton took a window seat. She was so excited that she was going to London. Tuomas came and sat beside her.

“Excuse me miss but is this seat taken?”

“Oh I’m afraid so. I’m saving it for my friend. You see, he gets motion sickness do he needs an aisle seat.” She winked and nudged him a bit.

“I do not get motion sickness.” He pretended to be hurt. Thankfully there weren’t a lot of people on the plane so they all had plenty of room.   
Everything was good until they went over the ocean. Then she began to feel sick to her stomach. Before she knew it, she was rushing past Tuomas to the bathroom where she proceeded to lose any food in her system. She felt someone come tie her hair back in a ponytail and hold her head up. She didn’t even need look up because the keyboardists bracelets as he rubbed her back. After a good fifteen minutes of heaving, she sat back. He handed her a bottle of water.

“Drink it slowly. Otherwise, you’ll just be sick again.” He smiled and pulled some stay hairs off her her face. She noticed that he had used the tie from his own hair.

“Thank you,” she replied as she sipped the water. There was a mint flavor in it. She looked at him questioningly.

“I keep it for a situation like this. Usually it’s for a bad hangover, but you need it.” He smiled and helped her up. She saw the other band members in the doorway.

“I’ve never flown over the ocean before. It’s only ever been over land.” she explained. Tuomas helped her back to their seats, but this time he gave her the aisle seat. He covered her with a blanket and gave her a pillow and reclined both of their chairs back.

“Here,” he pulled his laptop out of his carry-on, “let’s put on a good movie to keep your mind off of the plane.” As he popped in Beauty and the Beast, a mutual favorite, put his arm around her and guided her head to his shoulder. When the movie ended, he looked down to see her asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. As he looked around, he saw almost everyone was asleep. He reached up and got a pillow and blanket for himself before resting his head on Ashton’s. He watched her sleep and began caressing her hair. She looked so fragile and angelic when she slept. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her small shoulders. She fit perfectly in his arms, and he couldn’t help but feel like she was supposed to be there. Like he had lived his whole life to hold this beauty in his arms. “Just wishful thinking.” he told himself. Nonethe-less, he pulled her close and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Ashton woke to the sun rising over the ocean. She found herself held in Tuomas’s arms, her head cradled on his chest. She reached up and began lightly exploring his face. She felt his brow and his closed eyes. She ran the length of his nose and down to his mustache. She traced his soft lips and his sculpted cheeks. She outlined his jaw, feeling his coarse beard, then laid her hand and head back on his chest. She just lay there for a bit, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, listening to the steady heartbeat from deep inside. She smiled at the occasional rumble of his chest from light snoring. It was nothing to the air horn snoring of some of the other guys. It was more like a purr and actually a bit soothing.  
She remembered back when she was a little girl and would sleep with her dad when she was sick or had been messing around instead of going to bed. He was a loud snorer, so in a way, Tuomas’s just drew her back to that place. She had never felt safer than when she was laying on her dad’s big pot-belly with his arms wrapped around her. She was a daddy’s girl though and through, and had love spending time with him. He taught how to hunt and fish and how to play guitar. She loved him more than anyone else in the world. A few tears fell as she thought about how much she missed him.

She had rebelled and left her parent’s house at 18. She never finished her college degree as a wedding planner due to lack of funds and had moved in with Marie, a friend since childhood and classmate. Since then, Ashton had gotten her own place, and two jobs as a waitress and a substitute teacher in English Lit. It wasn’t much, but it paid the bills, bought food and clothes, and even give her a bit extra. She still saw her family, but her visits had been few and far between due to her mom. Her mother had all but disowned her due to Ashton’s blatant disregard for the life and religion that her mother had wanted for her. Ashton knew that her mother loved her and only wanted to protect her, but that life was not for her. And since her mother gave her the cold shoulder, most of the others followed suit. Her dad, nieces and nephews, older brother Dimitri, and older sister Brianna still interacted with her. Her three other sisters (Katrina and Marisa, both older, and Jasmine, who was one year younger) as well as the two older one’s husbands had cast her off. Katrina, as the oldest, felt the responsibility follow her mom’s example; Dimitri followed his dad with everything; Marisa always loved being in a position of authority over Ashton, even if that was kicking her out; Brianna would do anything Dimitri did, she was also the closest to Ashton; and Jasmine just didn’t like her, maybe due to the fact that Ashton had the life that Jasmine wanted, or just because she wanted to remain in their mom’s good graces.

Ashton was brought back to reality when Tuomas began to stir and yawn as he woke up. She sat up and wiped a tear away at a last thought of her father’s smiling, jolly-looking face. Tuomas saw this and sat up.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he crooked her chin and turned her head towards him. “Tell me, love, what’s wrong?” He cupped her cheek. “I didn’t want to make you cry, but you fell asleep and I couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

She put a finger over his mouth. “It’s nothing you did. I was just thinking about my dad, my family.” She relayed her story and he listened attentively. By the time she finished, she was tearing up again. Tuomas put his arms around her and held her close. He buried his face in her neck and let he cry silently on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I can’t even imagine what that must be like. But we can be your family now.” He held her tightly for a few minutes. He thought about his own family- mother, father, brother, and sister. He was so close to them and loved them all dearly. He couldn’t imagine being excommunicated from them; they had always been so supportive of him. After a bit, Ashton sat up and wiped her eyes.

“Thank you, by he way, for not mentioning the whole motion sickness thing. Maybe karma was getting me for making fun of you.” She smiled a bit and cupped his cheek. “You’ve been so good to me, and made me feel wanted and needed. I haven’t had that way in a long time.”

”You’re welcome.” He smiled and began putting away the blankets and pillows as others began waking up. In another hour, he pulled Ashton sleeve.

“Look,” he pointed out the window. Ashton looked and saw a giant Ferris wheel coming up. The pilot announced they’re descent in ten minutes. “Welcome to London, Ashton,” Tuomas said with a wink…


	9. Chapter 9

They landed in London Heathrow Airport and immediately got in a car headed to the hotel. “I don’t understand,” Ashton said, “our next show isn’t until the 4th."  
"I know,” Ewo said as they checked in. “But it’s just as easy to stay here until then. You don’t mind two weeks in London, do you?”

“No,” she replied. “Not at all.”

Tuomas helped her get her luggage up to her and Annette’s room. “Some of the others are going home in a couple days. I’m going home myself next Monday. You are more than welcome to come with me. You’ll get to see where this crazy band got started.”

“Sure, I’d love to. Getting to see a day in a life in your world would be interesting.” She grinned and went into her room.

That night they all went out for dinner then headed to a club afterwards. Most of them went back the hotel though. Tuomas and Emppu parked themselves at the bar and ordered a few drinks. Emppu started flirting with the woman sitting next to him. As soon as he mentioned ‘in a band’ she was immediately interested. She pulled him out on the dance floor. He didn’t even seem to mind that she was 6 foot something with high heels on.

“Well they make a cute couple.” Ashton remarked to Tuomas. “So what about you? Do you dance?”

“Not if I can help it. Maybe after a few if these.” He gestured to the beer on the counter behind him. Just then a upbeat song started playing.

“Oh my god! I love this song. Please..” She took his hand and started pulling him out onto the floor.

“Oh no you don’t. I’m perfectly fine here. Thank you.” The keyboardist sat back down.

“Fine, be that way,” she stuck her tongue out at him. “Come on Anette.” The two friends went and started dancing.

Tuomas watched them laughing and smiling. He saw Emppu with his girlfriend for the night. He laughed to himself when he saw how much taller she was and how the little guitarist didn’t even seem to care. He seemed to be having the time of his life. When the song ended, Tuomas expected Ashton to come back for a drink, but she kept right on dancing. The song that started was a slow, romantic song. He saw a young man walk up to Ashton and ask her for a dance. Something in him changed. He felt angry, sad, and protective. “I can’t seriously be jealous, can I?”

Anette came and sat back down. She saw Tuomas watching Ashton and her partner. “His name is Charlie.” she told him.

He saw Charlie whisper something in Ashton’s ear, something that made her laugh. All the composer wanted to do was get up and leave. Go back to the hotel and drink himself to sleep.

Anette, sensing his plans, offered some advise. “Go cut in. Don’t tell me you don’t want to. Besides, I know she does.” He looked at his friend.

“How do you know that?”

“She keeps looking over here at you. And she looks sad.” He thought about it for a minute, finished the last of his drink and headed out to the dance floor. When he got to Ashton, he tapped Charlie on the shoulder.  
“May I cut in please?” Charlie looked unsure, but when he saw his partner smiling, he reluctantly walked off.

“Thank you,” Ashton sighed. “He’s a sweet guy, but he has two left feet.”

“My pleasure.” Tuomas put one hand on her waist and took her hand in the other. He slowly, but skillfully began waltzing.

“I thought you said you couldn’t dance.”

“No, I said ‘not if I can help it’. I never said I can’t.”

Ashton took her hand out of his and put it on his shoulder. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder and let him have complete control. He laid his head on hers and softly began singing the song. Ashton closed her eyes and just listened. She couldn’t remember a sound better than this, Tuomas whispering a love song in her ear. The song faded away into another song, one a little more upbeat and poppy. Ashton and Tuomas just stood there for a minute, neither one wanting to move. Finally he stepped back and held her out a bit. She smiled up at him and he felt himself leaning down. She slowly closed her eyes as he got closer and closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

Suddenly Emppu and his girl came running over. Tuomas drew himself and let go of Ashton. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly before turning to talk to Emppu, who introduced his ‘lady’ as Olivia. She and Ashton both headed over to the bar for a drink, but not before Emppu got a kiss and spanked Olivia as she walked off. Tuomas gestured for Emppu to follow him outside for a smoke. When they got out there, Tuomas punched him in the arm.

“Ouch! What was that for?” The guitarist looked hurt and began rubbing his arm.

“I was ‘this’ close,” Tuomas said and almost pinched his fingers closed. “This close to kissing her and you ruined it.” He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands.

Emppu gave him a knowing look. “So you DO like her.”

“I don’t even know what I feel anymore.” He shook his lowered head and folded his hands. “God! When I’m around her, I feel happier than I have in a long time. Ever since Anette joined Nightwish. I feel happy, but I’m also scared stiff and feel like an idiot. Perkele, I don’t even know what’s going on anymore.”

Emppu sat down beside him and patted his shoulder reassuringly as he lit a cigarette. “I can tell you exactly what going on. You, my friend, are head over heels in love.”  
Tuomas looked at him doubtfully.  
“You are and you know it. Say it.” Emppu told him.

“I’m not saying it.” Tuomas took the cigarette and drew in on it deeply.  
Emppu took his smoke back. 

“Say it.” he ordered again as he drew in a breath. “I’m not letting you leave until you say it.”

“Emppu, I am not saying…” Tuomas turned to his friend who was looking at him expectingly.

“Say it. Say it. Say it.” He kept repeating this as Tuomas protested.

“Alright! I am in love with Ashton DuBray. There, are you happy?” Emppu just looked at him as a smile spread across Tuomas’s face. “I do. I…I love her.” He laughed and stood up. “I love her. But what if she doesn’t feel the same.” The smile vanished and he sat back down.

“Only one way to find out.” Emppu offered Tuomas his smoke. “Besides, I have a beautiful woman waiting for me in there. Good luck.”

He started to walk away but stopped and came back. “Oh here you go.” He punched Tuomas in the arm. The two friends laughed and headed back in.  
When they got to the bar, Olivia was standing there making out with another guy. Emppu just stared before slumping on a couch by the wall. Tuomas went over to her.  
“Hey where’s Ashton and Anette?” She looked annoyed.

“They left. Anette had a headache, but if you ask me, Ashton was the one who looked sick. She was even tearing up a bit. Now if you’ll excuse me.” She turned back to the other man.

“Wait. Did she say what was wrong? And what about Emppu?” He gestured to his friend.

“No she didn’t. Ugh,” she wrinkled her nose at the guitarist on the couch. “I got a better offer.”

“But..,”

“Get lost already or I’ll make you leave.” The man said. 

Tuomas put up his hands and went over to Emppu. “Come on. Everyone’s back at the hotel. Emppu?” The guitarist just slumped in the couch mumbling Finnish. Tuomas pulled him up and guided him to the door. “Come on Casanova. Lets go.”

Back at the hotel, Tuomas went to the girl’s room and was about to knock when he heard crying from the other side. He put his ear to the door.  
“I don’t understand it. Why did this happen? This changes everything. I won’t be able to concentrate on the tour at all now.” He heard one of the girls say.

The other one responded. “Maybe you just need some time at home. Take the next couple weeks off and go home to your family. Then you can clear your head and figure all this out.”

“I just don’t know why he would do this. We were fine how we were. I trusted him and now this happens. I just want to go slap him or something."

“Shhhh. Don’t say that. You two have the perfect relationship. Don’t let something small like this change it. Maybe it’s nothing, just a little misunderstanding.”

“Oh, no. I understand this perfectly. God, I hate him. I just hate him. Why did he have to go and…”

Tuomas pulled away from the door. He didn’t want to hear any more. He couldn’t believe it, Ashton hated him, he was sure of it. He felt like a hundred knives were ripping his heart out of his chest. He ran down the hall to his room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned back against it and slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees up and buried his face in them. ‘This changes everything…I just want to go slap him or something…I just hate him’.

He heard the words over and over again in his head. Every word tore at him and filled his ears until he just wanted to scream. He turned over onto his knees and slammed his fist onto the door again and again. His sight became blurred by hot tears. She hated him. That was all the destroyed poet could think of. The woman he had just realized that he was in love with hated him. He felt the tears fall down his cheeks as he began to shake. Sobs wrenched from his chest and he gasped for air.

Tuomas felt Troy, who was sharing the room, come over and put his arms around his shoulders. “God, are you ok?” The Welshman asked.

Tuomas sat up and shook his head. “She hates me. I love her but she hates me.” He whispered.

“Who? Ashton?”

Tuomas nodded.

Troy shook his head slowly. “Im sure she doesn’t hate you. You’re her best friend. Why would you think she hates you?”

“She said it. I almost kissed her tonight. She doesn’t feel the same way and now I’ve ruined everything.” He put his head in his hands and just cried.

“I’m sorry. I wish I knew what to say. Come on, lets get you to bed. Everything is better in the morning.” He helped Tuomas into bed and got him a glass of vodka, which the composer downed in one breath. Tuomas laid down , pulled the covers up to his chin and softly cried himself to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Ashton woke up refreshed an confused. Had Tuomas really almost kissed her last night? She thought about going to his room to talk to him, but figured he’d be downstairs in the hotel restaurant getting breakfast by now. She went down to see all the guys, but Tuomas, going over their menus.

“Hi,” she said coming up. “Where’s Tuomas?”

Troy looked up at her almost angrily. “He’s still upstairs.”

“Hmm.” Ashton tapped her fingers on the table. “Do you know when he’ll be down? I kinda want to ask him something.”

“I’m sure you do,”she heard Troy mumble under his breathe.

“What?” she asked.

“I doubt he’ll want to talk after last night.” The Welshman replied curtly. Ashton looked at him puzzled.

“Why? What happened last night? Is he ok?”

Troy slammed his menu down, startling everyone sitting there, and glared at the scared girl. “You know what exactly happened last night. He went to your room to talk about your ‘almost kiss’ and you told him you hated him. He was crying like his whole world was gone. What more can you have to say to him. I never, in all my years, would think that you could be so cruel to him.”

Ashton tried to think what would cause Tuomas to get the idea that she hated him. Suddenly, realization spread across her face. “Oh my god,” she put her hand to her mouth. “Anette. He must’ve heard Anette and thought it was me talking about him.” She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to imagine the pain he must’ve felt.

“What do you mean?” asked Emppu. Everyone stared at Ashton, waiting for an explanation.

“Anette called Johan last night when we got back to tell him that she would be home today. She heard a woman in the background and thought that Johan was cheating on her. I told her to fly back and figure out what really happened. Tuomas must have heard her telling me how hurt she was and thought it was me talking about him.” Everyone just stared at her, whether from relief that she didn’t hate Tuomas or worried about Anette.

“I have to go up and explain. I can’t even imagine what he must be going through right now.” Ashton reached out to Troy. “I need your key. Please, Troy, believe me when I say, I don’t hate Tuomas.” The Welshman nodded and handed her his room key. Ashton ran to the elevator, but it seemed like an eternity before she got up to Tuomas’s room. She knocked on the door.

“Tuomas?” No answer. “Tuomas?” 

She knocked louder. When he still didn’t reply, she opened the door, but he wasn’t in the room. “Tuomas?” 

She said slowly, getting worried. She was about to leave when she heard soft sobbing from the bathroom. She started to head there but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a heart wrenching cry come from inside. “TUOMAS!” she screamed and she ran to the door. What she saw froze her steps.

Tuomas was kneeling on the floor weeping with his head hanging low. Blood ran freely from a deep slit in his right wrist and he held a bloodied razor blade in the other. Ashton ran over and grabbed the sharp blade from him, throwing it into the sink. She grabbed his shoulders shook him gently. “Tuomas please look at me?” she begged.

The keyboardist slowly raised his head. His eyes were swollen and red from long hours of crying. “What in hell’s name made you try to kill yourself?” All he could do was shake his head as another sob broke from him. Ashton pulled him to her and rocked him back and forth on the floor like a child. He held his onto her as if his life depended on it and laid his head on her chest. When she noticed his still bleeding cut, she grabbed a hand towel from the drawer and pressed it to the injury.

“I should go get some help.” She started to get up but Tuomas grabbed her sleeve.

“P..please. Stay with..with me. Please.” He begged, his voice shaking. She saw how terrified he was and nodded, shifting her weight until she was sitting against the wall. She pulled him over and laid his head on her shoulder, stroking his hair until he had calmed down.

“I don’t understand,” he finally said. “I thought you hated me.” A small tear fell from her eye.

“Oh my sweet Tuomas, no. No I could never hate you.” She kissed the top of his head.

He looked up at her, confused. “But, last night…”

She put a finger over his lips. “That was Anette you heard.” She went on to explain what had really happened. “I could never hate you Tuomas. I… I love you.”

The composer’s head shot up. “You love me?” Ashton nodded and caressed his cheek.

Tuomas smiled softly. “That’s why I was coming to see you last night. To tell you that I love you, too.” At this Ashton smiled.

Tuomas looked at her for a moment then slowly lowered his head. He closed his eyes as he felt her nose gently brush his and took a breath before closing the space between them. He gently met her lips and stayed there a moment to see if this was wanted. When she didn’t pull away, he deepened the kiss a bit, hooking his finger under her chin. He started to move and explore her mouth, but still keeping it soft and innocent. Ashton moaned quietly, showing that she wanted this as much as he did.

After a minute he pulled away slowly and cupped her cheek. ”I love you Ashton.” He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.

”I love you too, my sweet angel.” she replied. They sat there for a few minutes before they got up and went out to the room.

Ashton inspected his wrist and saw that the bleeding had stopped. She went back and got a roll of bandage cloth from the bathroom and wrapped his injury up. He kissed her again lightly and they went down to tell the others all they’re news.

The rest of the week was spent sightseeing. They had said goodbye to the band members who were leaving and Ashton had even talked to Anette. Apparently Johan had been at a party for one of his friends and some strippers had been brought as a surprise. He had sworn not to touch them and had remained loyal to her. Tuomas and Ashton saw all the sights and wonders of London before Monday had come. Soon, they were packing to head back to Finland. Ashton couldn’t wait to see Tuomas’s beloved homeland


	11. Chapter 11

When the plane landed in Kitee airport on Monday night, Tuomas began looking around. He grinned when he saw what he was looking for. An elderly couple came over an began welcoming him home. The woman had small kind features. Her short creamy white hair was pulled into a ponytail. The man had short snow white hair. His face looked shy, but kind. He pushed his glasses up after hugging Tuomas. Ashton watched this with a bittersweet feeling.

Tuomas suddenly turned around. “Ashton, these are my parents. This is my mother, Kirsti, and my dad, Pentti.” Ashton shook hands with each one in turn.

“Mom, Dad, this is Ashton DuBray, the best violinist you’ll ever hear. She is also my very, very dear friend.”  
Mrs. Holopainen smiled and wrapped her arm around Ashton. “You must be tired. Come on, lets get you home to a bed.” The girl looked at Tuomas, confused.

“Um, Mom, wait a minute. We need to get our bags and we’ll be out.” 

Tuomas guided Ashton over to the baggage. “I know we said that we care for each other as more than friends, but I need to know where you want to stay. You can stay with me or my parents. They’ve said they would love to have you, but whatever you are comfortable with. I don’t want you to feel rushed into anything. "

“It would be kinda rushing this if I’m already in you house wouldn’t it? I mean we only upped our relationship last Thursday. You parents seem nice.” Ashton found that she already liked his parents, even though she had just met them. It must be a running trait with the family. “I guess I’ll stay with them.” She smiled.

“Ok then. Lets get the bags and head outside.” Tuomas smiled. So she was beautiful, kind, loving, and respectful. This girl just couldn’t lose with him.  
Just when he had gotten their bags, he saw lights flash out of his peripheral eye. He turned to see reporters and journalists running towards them. All of them calling his name. Soon they were joined by fans who wanted his attention as well.

“Why is miss DuBray here?”  
“Are the two of you an item now?”  
“Where will she be staying?”  
“Do you feel that there has been enough time since your breakup to be in another relationship?”  
“How has the tour been so far?”

Ashton looked on confused since all this was say in Finnish. Tuomas tried to just brush them aside, but they were persistent. Luckily a couple security guards saw the situation and ran over to help. They cleared a path and two musicians quickly exited the airport into the cold night air of Finland. Soon they were driving through the county side by Kitee.

Ashton fell asleep on Tuomas’ shoulder on the way to his parents house. She felt him lift her up and carry her into the house. The last thing she remembered was him kissing her forehead and whispering “I love you” as he covered her up.

She woke up the next day to find herself in a bed. It wasn’t fancy, but it was comfortable, just like the room it was in. She sat up groggily, trying to remember where she was. Tuomas’ parents’ house. She went out of the room still wearing her clothes from yesterday and headed downstairs. As soon as she hit the bottom step, she smelled coffee. She followed the smell to the kitchen where she saw Tuomas setting the table and his mom at the stove.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Tuomas said as she walked in. She smiled a bit in reply. He came over and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his shoulder. God he smelled good.

“Oh, wide awake, I see.”

“It smelled good.” She mumbled into his sweatshirt.

”What?” He said with a chuckle. He smiled at his mom who was watching the whole scenario.

“I said ‘it smelled good’,” Ashton replied louder. She was rewarded with him rubbing her back.

Mrs. Holopainen held up a finger, telling her son to wait a minute. She went over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. She brought it over and began moving it back and forth near Ashton’s head. Tuomas laughed when Ashton turned her head and saw the object of her desire. Kirsti began walking backwards to the table and set the coffee cup down. Ashton followed close behind.

“You’ll feel better after you get some if this in you.” The elderly woman replied with a smile. “Maybe some eggs and toast will help as well.” Ashton smiled and nodded as Tuomas sat down beside her at the breakfast table.

“So where’s your dad?” Ashton asked him.

“He’s out taking care of some things.” No sooner had he said this then Pentti came into the kitchen. He went over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

“Hyvää huomenta.” He said as he sat down.

“Hyvää huomenta.” Tuomas and Kirsti replied. Kirsti brought over the food and sat down herself.

“What does heeva huumenta mean?” Ashton whispered to Tuomas.

“Good morning.” He replied.

“Oh,” Ashton turned her attention to his parents. “I want to thank you both for taking me in on such short notice. It’s very kind of you and I’ll repay you in any way I can.”

“You will do no such thing.” Kirsti put her hand over Ashton. “You are here as a guest. We don’t ask or expect any repayment. We are happy to have you. All if our children have moved out so life can get pretty quiet around here. Especially when Pentti goes to work. Your company will be plenty repayment for me.” Ashton opened her mouth to object, but she figured it would be rude. 

The next afternoon, Tuomas asked Ashton to meet him out in the car. They drove for about ten minutes until they got to a parking lot by a lake. Tuomas took her down to the lake where there was a motorboat waiting at a dock. They got in and he started heading across the lake. After a few minutes he called her name. She looked where he was pointing and saw the top of a large house. She gave him a wide-eyed look that said “that’s yours?” He grinned and nodded.

They pulled up to the dock by the house and made their way through the bit of woods between the two places. A little shed was on the left and the ‘house’, which was big enough to be called a mansion, was on the right. They went around to the front where there was a long set of flat steps up to the wrap around porch. They entered the house and Ashton immediately was stunned by the good taste.

A big, cozy living room was to the right, fireplace and all. To the left was a dinning room with a twelve person table. Tuomas pointed out that he only ate there with company. Straight back was a staircase leading to the second floor. To the left of the stairs was the kitchen, a place that showed off Tuomas love of cooking. To the right of the stairs was a hallway leading to the back of the house. There was a sitting home theater on the right. Large shelves filled with movies and dvds line the walls. On the left, behind the staircase was the library. Ashton gaped at the huge amount of books in the room. The only other thing on the bottom floor was a bathroom in the back.

On the second floor there were guest bedrooms and bathrooms. in the All the way back to the split (it was T shaped). At the split there was a door leading to the master (Tuomas’) bedroom. Out the back, there was a deck with a breathtaking view.  
To the left hall, there was a piano room that had simply that, a grand piano in it. There was also a cabinet with sheets of piano music in it. Back more, there was a game room. There were a billiards table, poker tables, game consoles, darts, pinball machines, a card table, and shelves with board games. A mini bar also was snuggled in the corner. These would keep company busy for hours. 

To the right, there was his all famous Disney room of memorabilia. There was also a room full of the awards and records that Tuomas had received for his multiple works, mostly Nightwish.

A door led out to the balcony. Here there as small wraparound couch an chairs by a table. There was a love seat facing the lake as well. In the corner, there sat a big jacuzzi. Across the deck was an ever present minibar. There was a little counter with towels and blankets for the cold nights.

They headed to the basement where there only four rooms. The sauna, the studio, the laundry room, and a bathroom.

“So that’s the home.” Tuomas said when they had finished the tour. “What do you think?” He asked as they stood on the back porch.

“It’s amazing. I love it,” Ashton wrapped her arms around him and folded her lips into his. He immediately responded by pulling tighter. As before, it was kept sweet and soft. When she pulled away, Ashton laid her head in the crook of his neck.

“I love you Tuomas Holopainen. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, rakas.” He whispered.

“Rakas?” She looked up at him curiously.

“It means ‘dearest heart’.” Ashton smiled and laid her head back down. They both just stood there watching the sunset, forgetting that there was any other lives or worlds outside of theirs.


	12. Chapter 12

Before it seemed possible, they were done the next four shows in England and back in Finland for the Imaginaerum premiere. Ashton was still staying with Tuomas’ parents. She helped the couple around the house wherever she could, and grew very fond of them both.

 

The day of the premiere dawned sunny and clear. Ashton spent the whole day planning accessories and makeup for her outfit. Tuomas came to pick her up at about 5:00. He came in and saw his dad sitting in the living room in a suit.  


 

“Where’s Mom and Ashton?” he asked.

 

“Upstairs. They’ve forbidden me to come up and told me to extend the order to you. They said that they won’t be long.”

 

About fifteen minutes later, Kirsti came down beaming. She was wearing a long navy blue dress. Her hair was done up and she had a small diamond necklace and bracelet on. Tuomas smiled at her.  
“You look beautiful.” He told her.  
She patted his cheek lovingly. 

 

“Wait until you see her.” Kirsti pulled him over to the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. “He’s ready, dear.” She called up the stairs.

 

Tuomas looked up the stairs and what he saw took his breath away. Ashton was wearing a floor length violet dress with black lace covering one side. The unlaced part of the bodice was scalloped. A long slit up the left side showed her black lace bootlets and flowed out to a chapel train. She had a slave bracelet on her left hand and a black lace fingerless glove on the other. There was a black choker on her neck. Her hair was pulled into two twisted side ponytails, one over the other and was curled. A large black lace headband decorated her hair. She looked so beautiful.

 

Ashton, on the other hand, was just as drawn by Tuomas’s attire. It was just a simple black suit, with a vest, and a top hat over his loose hair, but he looked so dapper in it. He came over and took her hands. “You look…perfect.” 

She blushed and smiled. “And you, so handsome.” She looked passed him and saw his parents going out the door.

 

“I love you,” she whispered as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a minute.

 

“I love you too, but we are running late.” He smiled at her then crooked his arm. She slid her into it and they made their way to his car.

 

At the arena, there was a huge crowd waiting outside. A few of the other Nightwish members were standing back a bit as they were all going in together. Ashton and Tuomas went over after promising to meet his parents backstage later. They made their way down the carpet getting photos and signing autographs. Once in the arena, they were ushered their seats near the front. There was an aisle leading straight from their seats to the stage so that they could get in and out easily.

 

Once seated, Ashton turned to see Tuomas pale and shaking. She had seen how he was before a show, but this was worse. “Hey, relax. It’s just think of it as a concert.” She put her arm around his back.

 

“I know. But it’s different.” His voice shook almost as much as his body. He squeezed his eyes shut as his breaths quickened. Ashton drew his head close to hers and whispered in his ear.

 

”Hey, hey, it’s ok. Listen to me, just listen to me. This is no different than a concert. And just like a concert, it gonna be amazing. You are a genius and anything you do will be perfect. Ok?” Tuomas nodded and steadied his breath. Soon he stopped shaking and opened his eyes.

 

“Better?” Ashton asked. Again he nodded.

 

A few minutes later, an usher came up told Tuomas that everything was set for him to go up and say a few words. Tuomas took a deep breath and headed up on stage.

 

“Good evening everyone,” he spoke in clear Finnish. “As you know, the movie you are about to see has been a long time coming. The band and I, along with many, many others, have put our passion for film into every part of this project to bring you the best that we can. We’ve loved every minute of it and we hope you do too. We are by no means at a Hollywood level, but we put our hearts into every little detail. So please relax and enjoy the wonders of Imagaerum. Thank you.” Applause filled the arena as he sat back down and the lights went off.

 

An hour and a half later, the arena was filled with applause again as the lights came back on. The whole band and cast went on stage, Ashton excluded since she hasn’t been there for the movie, and took a bow. The band then went backstage where they had hugs and congratulations from their friends and family before prepping for the concert. Tuomas found Ashton pacing the hallway. Her violin lay on a box nearby. She looked worried and scared. He went over to her and took her shoulders.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

She shook her head. “What if they don’t like me? I mean, Nightwish is like a national treasure and they love you guys, but I’m so new to the band. This is also the place where all your major concerts have happened. What if they…”

 

Tuomas silenced her with a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Unlike before, this time he kissed her hungrily, passionately. She gasped when she felt his smooth, warm tongue poking at her lips. She opened her mouth and and granted him access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. Ashton felt her body responding to this passion. She grabbed the front of his shirt and held him tightly. The girl moaned when she felt his warm, soft body against hers. She reached her hand up and laced her fingers through his hair. Just when she hope it would never wanted this to end, Tuomas pulled away and they both gasped for air.  
“What was it you told me?” Tuomas raised her head. “Anything you do will be perfect.” 

 

He pointed out towards the stage. “They will love you. And if they don’t, we will never play here again. They either accept you or they reject us all. And no matter what they think, I love you more than anything in the world.” 

 

Ashton nodded and they headed back into the dressing room.  
Ten minutes later, she stood at the stage side waiting for her queue. When that moment came, she took a breath, raised her bow, smiled, and went on stage. She let everything else fade away and simply focused on the violin she held in her hand and the man she held in her heart. Tonight they alone would share this stage, everyone and everthing else was just superficial. Tonight it was just her and her angel of music.


	13. Chapter 13

When the concert ended, the audience was in a high. They all rose for a standing ovation. The band came forward, hand in hand, and bowed deeply. They wanted to show their appreciation as much as the audience did. As each band member began walking around to different part of the stage, Ashton went over to Tuomas and hugged him tightly.  
“I told you- perfect. Absolutely perfect.” She whispered in his ear. She was rewarded by a kiss on her temple.  
Backstage, Mr. and Mrs. Holopainen left Ashton with an assurance from Tuomas that he would take care of her. An hour or so later, they were driving away from Helsinki. They pulled up to Tuomas’ house and he turned the car off. “Want to come in for some coffee?”  
“Sure. Coffee sounds wonderful.” She smiled sweetly. They went in and took their coats off. Ashton flopped on the couch, took her hair out and let the curls fall freely around her shoulders. She also removed her jewelry and shoes.  
“This feels so much better.” Without a word, Tuomas came over and gently stood her up. He had already taken off his shoes, suit jacket, and tie.  
“Ashton.” He whispered softly. He slowly leaned down and kissed her. She held his neck and pulled him closer. Their kiss deepened and before he realized it, he was unzipping her dress. God, his body was screaming for her. It was taking all of his self will not to just rip the fabric. Ashton understood his signals perfectly and pulled her arm out of the lace sleeve. The gown fell to the floor and she was standing there with only her bare minimums on.  
His gaze traveled down her form and he felt his pants getting tighter. She was so perfect. For a moment he felt very self conscious about letting her see him. “I’m not exactly swimsuit model material.” he thought. Indulging in rich foods and drink without steady workouts had taken its toll on his physique.  
He didn’t have time to second guess himself because she started slowly unbuttoning his vest. One button, two buttons, three buttons, and she slid it off. She kissed his mouth then slowly down to his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. With each button she undid of his shirt, she kissed the skin it had covered. When his dress shirt was gone, she slid her hands beneath his undershirt and slowly pushed it up, her fingers just barely touching his skin. He raised his arms and let her take it off. When his chest was bare he pulled her close and kissed we again with a burning desire. He entangled his fingers into her hair and held onto her tightly. All he wanted was to feel her skin against his. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him, their lips never parting.  
He carried her like that upstairs to his room and sat her down on the black and plum bedspread. He was about to come down over her when she began running her hand down his chest. She stopped just above the bulge in his pants. “You are so beautiful. So perfect.” She said slowly. She began undoing his pants painfully slowly. Tuomas just wanted to scream for her to hurry but instead he clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. Finally, after what seemed decades, his pants fell and he hurriedly stepped out of them. He now stood there in just his briefs. Ashton slowly stroked his inner thighs, getting closer and closer to his cock each time but never even brushing it. Tuomas hands on he shoulders began clenching. God, she was torturing him. If she didn’t suck him soon, he was sure he would scream.  
“Oh God p..please. Please Ashton, please.” She showed a little mercy by finally placing her hand on his hardened shaft and began carressing it gently. After a minute of that, she slid her hands into his briefs and finally he had the sweet satisfaction of skin on skin. Ashton took his briefs down and exhaled when she saw his cock. God he was so long and hard. She took the length of it in her hand and began rubbing him up and down. Ashton could feel herself getting wet. Holding Tuomas’ cock felt so amazing. It was so hard and yet soft, like satin. She smiled mischievously up at him, enjoying his soft moans. She never would have thought that she could enjoy torturing him like this.  
She flicked her tongue out and brushed the tip of his dick. She lifted it and ran her tongue up and down the length of it. She took his one of his balls in her mouth and sucked on it. Tuomas shuddered with pleasure and squeezed his eyes shut. She stopped for a moment until Tuomas began to whimper. She licked the tip of his shaft then took him in her mouth. Tuomas’ eyes shot open and his breath caught in his throat. Ashton began moving back and forth, running her tongue around him and bitting him lightly at the edge. He cried out when she took him all the way in to the hilt. This continued for a few minutes until he gripped her head and began trembling.  
“Coming. I’m com..coming.” he panted out. When she took him deep down again, it drove him fully over the edge. He completely tensed up and clenched his fist in her hair. He shuddered as his cum shot into her mouth. Ashton pulled him out and swallowed all of it. Tuomas continued shaking as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees.  
He looked up at her and laid her back gently on the bed. He kissed her then quickly moved his mouth down her torso until he got to between her legs. He lightly ran his finger over the fabric if her panties, causing Ashton to whimper. He pulled them down and threw them on the floor. The soft fold of her skin were already wet and glistening. He licked the soft velvety flesh, tasting her sweet juices. They were like a drug that he could feel himself slowly getting addicted to. He bit her clit lightly, enjoying when Ashton cried out in pleasure. He suddenly pulled away, licked his finger, and inserted it into her. This caused his lover to arch her back and moan loudly. He slowly began moving his finger in and out of her. This finger was soon joined by another and another. His movements became fast and hard. Ashton felt like she couldn’t breathe, like every other function of her body had shut down so that she could drown in this sensational feeling.  
Just when she was about to peak, he pulled his fingers out. He pulled himself up and unhooked her bra. He started tracing small lazy circles on the smooth skin around her nipple, which made them hard under his finger. He licked one and sucked on it while still fingering the other. Ashton inhaled sharply as his bit and pulled on her breast. She couldn’t take much more of this. She wanted him in her so baldy it almost hurt. She took his head, raised it up to hers, and covered his mouth with hers.  
“Please, love, fuck me. I want you inside me. I need you in me. Please.” Ashton begged him. She was almost in tears. Tuomas smiled at her, his breath ragged and slow. Tuomas propped himself up on his elbows and reached down to position himself.  
“You ready?” She nodded slowly. He entered her with a slow steady thrust. She was so tight, so wet, and so soft. He reached up and grabbed the headboard. This woman was driving him crazy with her body. Once she got used to him, he began moving. He started slow and soft, but quickly sped his movements up when he felt an orgasm coming. He shifted himself until he was thrusting hard into her g-spot. At this point, they were both panting, sweating, and moaning.  
Tuomas sat up on the bed and pulled her up so she was sitting on him with her legs wrapped around him. They never lost movement or speed. Tuomas felt himself tightening up and knew he would come soon. Unfortunately, Ashton beat him to it. He whole body went rigid and she reached for something to hold as her fluids flowed from her. One hand grabbed the headboard and the other gripped the back of Tuomas’ neck. She threw her head back and cried his name. When it had passed, she let herself fall back onto the bed.  
Tuomas wanted nothing more than to come inside her and fill her with his load. He could feel his mind and body going numb as his own orgasm came fast. At the last possible second he pulled himself out of her, shouting a curse, and let his cum splash between them on their stomachs and chests. He leaned back and just let the sweet release take him. When he was done, he fell on top of Ashton, catching himself before he crushed her. He just lay on her chest and let her stroke his hair, his back, and his wet brow.  
They remained unmoving for a while but Tuomas finally rolled off of her. She turned and laid her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of her hot wet skin on his. Her leg came up and crossed him right at his groin. He could really get used to this. Now she was his and he was hers. Soon both of them were sound asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Ashton woke to find herself in Tuomas’ bed. Sometime in the night, she had turned away from him, but he felt him there. He was spooning her and had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She looked back to see him watching her. “Good morning,” he whispered and kissed her temple.

 

“Good morning.” She turned and saw the time. “Wow, it’s almost 10:00 and you’re not up yet.” She scooted back until she was completely against him. He held her tightly and started running his hand down her side. She jumped and started giggling.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re ticklish.” He grinned at her wickedly and pounced in her, pinning her to the bed and tickling her all over. He didn’t stop until she couldn’t breathe. Tuomas took his lover's hands and held them above her head. “I love you.” he said as he kissed her. “You know what sounds good, though? A shower.” She nodded in agreement and they headed into the bathroom. 

 

Once in the shower, they just stood there, wrapped in each others arms, and let the hot water run over them. Tuomas reached over and got some soap on his hands. He began running his hands over Ashton’s body. He cleaned her special area and was rewarded with a choked gasp from her. When he washed the soap off, he knelt down and began licking her. God he loved tasting her pussy. He took her legs and put them over his shoulders to get at her better. He continued tonguing her until she came. She squeezed her legs tightly against his head until the orgasm paste over her.

 

“I see you don’t get your fill last night.” She giggled as he stood up and saw his very erected manhood. 

 

“Never,” he whispered.

 

“We’ll now it’s your turn.” She smiled mischievously when his eyes went wide. “Don’t worry, I won’t torture you like last night.” She got on her knees and took his erection in one hand and put the other on his leg. She kissed the length of it before taking it fully in her mouth. Like the previous night, she took him deep, running her tongue around him as he went farther in. It didn’t take long for him to come again. He gripped the edge if the shower door as his breaths came quicker and quicker. He threw his head back with a cry as his cum shot into her mouth. She swallowed all of his load before standing up. She turned around leaned back against him. He wrapped his arms around and buried his face in her neck.

 

"I don’t want to get out. This water feel too good.” She sighed with contentment. 

 

“I know. I’ll tell you what, how about you stay in a bit longer, and I’ll go make some breakfast?”

 

“Ok.” Tuomas got out, wrapped a towel around himself and went back to his room. Ashton stayed in and enjoyed the hot water running down her back. After a bit, she got out, dried herself off, and headed to his room herself.

 

“Shit, my dress is downstairs.” She went over to the closet and took out one of his shirts. After slipping that on over her undergarments, she headed downstairs. She heard Tuomas talking to someone in the kitchen.

 

“So you’re going to Los Angeles?” he asked.

 

A female voice replied. “Yes. There’re better opportunities for a singer there.” Ashton peeked around the corner to see Tuomas leaning against the island and a woman about the same age standing beside him. She had long red hair with chopped bangs. Her face had small, pretty, pixie-like features with silvery blue eyes. “Come with me, Tuomas. We could do so many amazing things together. Your music with my voice, just imagine.” As she was saying this, she was slowly getting closer and closer to him. She pulled him into a hug. “Please come with me.” She suddenly took his face in her hands and kissed him. He just stood there shocked until the woman pulled back.

 

“Johanna, you know I care for you, but…” Tuomas started to say, but stopped when he saw Ashton coming into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. “Ashton! This isn’t what it looks like. Johanna’s is an…” He was cut short when Ashton’s hand flew up and slapped him hard. 

 

“Don’t. Just don’t.” She shook her head before running from the room.

 

Tuomas turned to Johanna. “That’s why I can’t. I love her Jo. I love her more than life itself. All I can do is wish you the best. Please understand." 

 

“I do Tuommi. I really do.” She put a hand reassuringly on his arm. “I’m glad you found someone special. I'm so sorry for all of this. I should have checked that you were alone first. Go on, she needs you.” Johanna hugged him again and cupped his cheek. “I’ll miss you and I’m sorry we didn’t work out. Goodbye Tuomas. I wish you the all the best.”

 

“Same to you, Johanna. Goodbye.” He watched her leave before turning and heading upstairs. He entered his room to see Ashton laying across it, face down, crying into the pillows. When he put his hand on her back, she shot up and pushed him away.

 

“You could’ve told me you had someone already. How could you be so cruel to me?” She looked at him with a pained expression.

 

Tuomas just smiled softly. “Oh love, Johanna and I broke up before I even began the European leg of the tour. We both just realized that we weren’t in love anymore. I felt like I was settling for a relationship that I hoped would turn into true love and she wanted to further her career. It was a mutual breakup. No hard feelings, not problems. We just both felt like it was time to end it, but we’ve remained friends since then. She just came to say goodbye because she’s going to Los Angeles. I would never hurt you like that. I love you too much, Ashton.”

 

Ashton’s eyes went wide when she realized the mistake she had just made. She started laughing and covered her face with her hands. “What a pair we are for jumping to conclusions. First you in London and now this. I can’t believe I slapped you. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’ll live. I have an idea. Lets promise not to jump to conclusions anymore, since obviously they are dangerous to my health. If we think something is going on, we will talk to each other. Ok?”

 

“Ok.”

 

Later that day, they went and got her things from Tuomas’ parents’ house and moved them into his. They finally told his parents about their relationship. The elderly couple were happy, but acted like it was nothing new. Ashton also called Marie and told her all the latest news. Needless to say, her friend was ecstatic. The couple spent the next week enjoying each other. Soon they were getting ready to head to Mexico for the next leg of the tour.


	15. Chapter 15

Within the next few weeks, the band went through Mexico and some of South America. When they reached Lima, Peru, Ashton and Tuomas got up early and went for a walk on the beach. They had gone about a mile when Tuomas stopped and came around in front of her. Taking her hands in his, he took a breath and began.

 

“Ashton, I love you more than life itself, and you may think I’m a little old fashioned, but i really want to do this right. It’s been about a month since we ‘upped’ our relationship, but I still want to do this.” He got down on one knee.

 

Ashton gasped. _“Is he seriously doing this?”_

 

“If you’re wondering, no, I’m not proposing. But it is along those lines. Ashton Rose DuBray, I have loved you almost from the first moment I saw you. You make me feel happier than I have in a long time. I want you to know that I will do everything in my power to make this relationship work. I promise to protect you, cherish you, and love you with every breath in my body. I will wake up every day smiling. You will be the center of my world, and the only one I will ever care for. I will keep myself for you and you alone. So I want to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

By now, Ashton was crying. She looked down at this man who made her every day one worth living. “Yes. You sweet man, yes.”

 

Tuomas smiled. “Than i have something for you.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. Inside were two small gold bands with the words _‘A Promise To Keep’_ etched into them in silver. “This is for you to remember the promise i made to you. And I have one to remember to keep it.” He slipped the smaller one on Ashton’s left ring finger and put the other on his.

 

Ashton kissed him as he got up. “You are not old fashioned at all. That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, my sweet Ashton.” Tuomas smiled and took her hand as they walked back to the car. By the time they got back to the bus, everyone was up. The band just looked at them as they came into the bus.

 

Tuomas stood there and told them where he and Ashton had been. “And I want you all to be the first to know, I have officially asked Ashton to be my girlfriend. And she said ’yes’.” Everyone broke into cheers and congratulations.

 

“Finally.” whispered Emppu.

 

That night, at the concert, Annette made the announcement, much the the surprise of Tuomas and Ashton, to the audience.

 

“Ok guys, before we do our next song, I have a special surprise for you all.” She went back and slowly guided Ashton over to the keyboards. “Come here, Tuomas. Out from behind you’re little hideaway.” Tuomas cringed and came over to where Annette and Ashton were standing. Anette moved Ashton over to stand next to him before turning to the audience. “So as you all know, these two have been pretty close since she started playing with us. Well, today, they became an officially dating couple.” A huge cheer came up from the crowd. Suddenly Emppu, ever the goof off, ran and grabbed the mic from the singer.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss,” he began chanting. Soon the audience joined him. Tuomas blushed, but pulled Ashton close and whispered in her ear. “Play along.” He then kissed her. After a moment, he grabbed her waist and lifted her. She immediately wrapped her legs around him and he walked behind his keyboard settup and sat down so that they were hidden from view. The band burst into laughter as Emppu just stared. He had not been expecting that kind of reaction, but even he began laughing when Tuomas stuck a thumbsup in the air. The maestro then waved the band on as if to say, “You keep going. I’m good.” Annette was doubling over with laughter.

 

Marco went up to his microphone. “Come on Tuomas. Annette needs to be able to breathe.” He laughed again when the two stood up sheepishly and they began the next song. Tuomas grinned triumphantly at Emppu when the guitarist ran over to that side of the stage. Emppu just smiled at him.

 

“You are.. just… gaa.” he shook his head at the keyboardist. “I wash my hands of you.” Tuomas just grinned happily. Life was just too good for him right now to be anything but happy.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later the band was in Sao Paulo. Ashton and Tuomas were enjoying the experiences immensely. The day of the Sao Paulo concert, Ashton decided to go out for a walk in the afternoon.

 

“I don’t like the idea of you going out by yourself,” Tuomas confessed. “The fans can be pretty crazy down here. With you being the newest member, who knows what they’ll do.”

 

“Darlin’, I’m just going down the street. I need to get more rosin for my bow and there’s a music store about three blocks down. I’ll be back in an hour.” she reassured him.

 

“Well, how about if I go with you?”

 

“Tuomas, I’ll be fine. It’s just three blocks.”

 

He still didn’t look particularly convinced, but he nodded. “Alright. But I’m staying here until you get back.”

 

Ashton leaned up and kissed him. “Ok. I’ll be back in a bit.” And with that she walked out of the hotel. She got to the store with no problem and even made her purchase easily. As she began heading back, she saw a small group outside of the hotel lobby with Nightwish signs. They turned, saw Ashton coming, and ran to her.

 

“Ashton, sign this.”  
“Ashton, can I get a picture?”  
“What did you buy?”

 

Within seconds, she was completely surrounded by fans, and every one was pushing something, whether paper or a camera, in her face. She slowly started to back up until she was against the wall of the hotel. She tried to tell them that she had to get inside, but they didn’t seem to understand her, or didn’t hear her.

 

“Please, I need to… Can you just… Excuse me….” But nothing she tried made them clear a space. More and more people came and crowded around her.

 

 _“I can’t breathe. I need to get them to move. Tuomas please help me.”_ She looked up as tears began to trickle down her cheek. She slid to the ground and buried her face in her knees when she felt herself getting dizzy. The fans just took over the extra space, not even thinking that there may be something wrong.

 

Tuomas, on the other hand knew there was something wrong. It had been well over an hour and Ashton wasn’t back yet. He and Emppu had been going over some ideas for the show while they waited.

 

“Hey Emppu, do you think we should go find her?” Tuomas asked as he started pacing.

 

“You are getting to be ridiculous. She’ll be fine.”

 

“Please. I can’t help but feel like she’s in trouble.”

 

“Ok, let’s go find your damsel in distress.”

 

The two of them headed down to the lobby. They saw the crowd standing outside and put the pieces together.

 

Emppu grabbed Tuomas’s arm before he rushed though the throng. “I have an idea. put your hood up and your glasses on and stand behind this plant.” Tuomas did so and Emppu went outside.

 

He stood a little ways away from the crowd and shouted, “What, I don’t get any love?”

 

His plan worked like a charm. All the fans rushed over to him and left Ashton still curled up in a ball. Tuomas slipped out of his hiding spot and rushed over to her. She was pale and shaking, and her breathing had grown raspy. He slipped his arms underneath of her and lifted her up. He carried her up to her’s and Anette’s room and laid her down. Ashton opened her eyes and saw him sitting beside her. She wrapped her arms around him and burst into tears.

 

“I…was..so scared.” she sobbed into his shoulder.

 

“I know, love. I was too.” Tuomas gently stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth. “Don’t worry about tonight. You just stay here.”

 

“But the con…concert. You ne…need me,” she choked out.

 

Tuomas shook his head, “You need to relax. It won’t do either you or the band any good if you get up there and can’t play. Just sleep for tonight.” He kissed her forehead as he continued to rock her back and forth.

 

After a bit, she cried herself to sleep. Tuomas laid her back down and covered her up. He went back down to the lobby to where the rest of the band was and assessed them on the situation. Later that night at the concert, they played it as any other, but there was a silent agreement among them- they would never play in Sao Paulo again.


	17. Chapter 17

After the South American tour was done, the band split to head to their Christmas destinations. Ashton got Tuomas to come back to Philadelphia for a preChristmas week. He was a bit reluctant but agreed. They flew up on Sunday and got a cab. Ashton gave the driver an address to the northeastern part of the city. As they drove through the highways and byways of Phillie, Tuomas got fidgety.

 

“Hey,” Ashton took his hand, “they will love you as much as I do. If they won’t accept you, they won’t accept me.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder.

 

Soon they pulled up to a simple, small house on the corner of a street. The driver drove around to the side street. They got out at the white picket fence and Tuomas unloaded their bags to the sidewalk before paying the driver. Ashton grabbed her bag in one hand and Tuomas in the other as she bounded up the steps to the little back yard. She immediately opened the back door to a little vestibule with some stairs off of the quaint kitchen. Tuomas came in behind her as she peeked around the corner. She saw the whole family sitting around the table eating supper. A few little kids played in the living room beyond that.

 

“Guess who’s home.” she called. Everyone who could see through the doorway turned as a few of the kids ran in. A little one-and-a-half year old girl with big brown eyes and light brown curls at the front of the pack seemed the giddiest at her aunt’s return. Ashton scooped her up as two other little girls, a four year old with sweet blue eyes and long blond hair and a three year old with big green eyes and choppy blond hair, hugged her legs. She reached down and hugged them as well. She turned back to the girl in her arms.

 

“Oh, Emma! You’re such a big girl.” Emma grinned a huge grinned and hugged her aunt tightly around the neck. She popped back up when she saw a strange man behind her. The little girl immediately turned shy and curled up into Ashton’s shoulder. The other girls also hid behind her legs. Tuomas decided to play along. He scrunched down behind Ashton’s back.

 

“See, he’s just as shy.” Ashton giggled. She smiled as her lovely new boyfriend slowly peeked over her shoulder at the little girl she held. When he saw her, he let out a little squeek and popped right back down. Emma smiled but didn’t react any more than that. He did it again, but this time, he went down. He peeked between Ashton’s legs at the other to girls before squeeking again and popping back up. He continued going up and down until the girls were giggling at him.

 

“Dat?” asked Emma.

 

“That’s Tuomas.” Ashton replied. Emma leaned over her aunt’s shoulder and let out a happy “hi” with a lopsided grin. Tuomas came up until he was at her level.

 

“Hello there.” He smiled at her. “What your name?”

 

“Emma.” she replied an tapped her chest. She reached over and tapped his “Toms.” She grinned at herself.

 

Tuomas grinned as well at her attempt at his name. “Close enough.” He tweaked her nose then went down his knee and looked at the other two girls. “And what are your two lovely ladies’ names?”

 

The older girl started hopping up an down. “I’m Lilly and that’s Annie.” Annie responded with a squeal.

 

“Well my names Tuomas. Are you friendly?” He gave them a quizzing look.

 

“Yes!” The both giggle and began jumping again. Annie ran back into the dinning room. “Aunt Ashy’s home and she brought a Thomas!” she hollered.

 

Ashton came in behind her and set Emma down. She looked around the table at her large family. “Hello everyone. I’m home.” Her dad, David, a fifty-some year old man with a pudgy red face, complete with full beard and mustache, a bald top with dark hair, and a large pot belly, stood up from the head of the table and came over to hug her.

 

“Welcome home Ashton. So who’s this?” He looked past her at Tuomas who was still standing in the doorway. Ashton took his hand and brought him into the dining room. She wrapped her arm around him and turned to the table,

 

“Everyone, this is Tuomas Holopainen. He’s the composer, producer, and keyboardist for the band. He's also my boyfriend. I met his family earlier this month so I felt it was only fair that he get to know you all.” She gave them a look that told them _‘I really care for him. Please be nice and give him a chance.'_

 

“They’re all friendly!” Lilly called from the living room.

 

“Well hello Tuomas. Won’t you come in.” David shook his hand and stepped aside so Tuomas and Ashton could come in more. “We can talk later.” he whispered in his daughter’s ear as she went by. Ashton nodded.

 

She stopped at her mother’s side. Lauren DuBray, was the same age as her husband with long dark hair that had begun to whiten at her temples. Her face, which Ashton remembered to be warm and cheery with sweet, joyful brown eyes and a broad smile, now was wet with tears. She didn’t look happy to see her daughter, but more melancholy, as if Ashton’s return was a bad thing.

 

“Hi mom.” She reached down to hug her mother, but Lauren brushed past her and disappeared into the little L-shaped hallway. She rounded the corner and they all heard her close her bedroom door. Ashton just looked after her for a moment before turning to Tuomas.

 

“I’m so sorry. We didn’t exactly part on good terms.” She turned to her dad, "Should I talk to her or just leave her be?”

 

“I’ll talk to her. Don’t worry.” He walked past her. She heard her mother crying when he opened the door. She turned around towards the rest of her family.

 

”I’ve missed you guys so much.” she said as her voice began to crack. Her eyes started to tear up.

 

Katrina, her oldest sister, Annie's mother as well as a two year old named Harry with blonde hair and blue eyes and a baby named Tuck, came up and hugged her. “Welcome home. I want to hear every detail.” She turned to Tuomas. “I’m Katrina. It’s nice to meet you.” He nodded to her with a “hello”. He could feel the tension in the room and knew that he was the reason for it. One by one her family came up and welcomed their sister and her new boyfriend home. Jasmine, the youngest, couldn’t help but whisper “he’s hot” when she came up.

 

After everyone got acquainted, they moved into the small living room. Ashton snuck over to her parents bedroom door and put her ear to it. She could hear bits and pieces of the conversation going on inside. “Shouldn’t have come back…. He’s worldly….. Get to know him…. Older than her…. At least be polite.” She went away and returned to the living room.

 

Dimitri, her brother one year younger than Katrina and also father to Lilly, Emma, and a baby boy named Daniel, was asking Tuomas about his home. Everyone seemed a little more at ease. Ashton sat on the arm of the couch beside her love.  
Lilly came over and was looking at his earrings. “Silly goose, only girls wear earrings.” She reprimanded.

 

“Oh,” he looked at her shocked. “Can I keep them on? I like them.”

 

“Um, ok!” She started jumping again. “Do you play the piano? We have a keyboard.”

 

“I do play it. And guess what.” He looked to both sides then leaned in and motioned for her to do the same. “I have seven keyboards and three pianos.”

She threw her hands down and exclaimed, “Wow! That’s a lot of keyboards. Where are they all?"

 

“Back at my house.”

 

“Where’s that?” She asked as she cocked her head.

 

“It’s all the way across the ocean. Far far away.” he said with a sigh. “Sometimes I get lonely for it. And I miss my family.”

 

“It’s ok.” she said. “I miss Mommy and Daddy when they go away too.” And with that she turned and started playing with Annie.

 

Just then David came out alone. “Your mom’s gone to bed. Jazz, she wants to know if you’ll clean up the kitchen.” He looked at his youngest daughter.

 

“Fine,” she said sarcastically.

 

Later that evening, Tuomas and Ashton lay in Jasmine’s double bed while her younger sister slept down on the couch. Ashton’s bedroom had been turned into Jasmine’s own living area. The two of them slept in the refurbished attic. Their rooms where separated by a wall and a powder room was walled in on the left side of the door. The stairs at the back door came right up into Ashton’s old room.

 

“Well tonight was certainly…interesting” Thomas said with a chuckle. “I could make it even more so if you want.” he whispered seductively in Ashton’s ear. He slid his hand down under her nightie and slowly began messaging her sweet spot. She gasped but grabbed his wrist.

 

“We can’t. My parents are right below us.”

 

“Then we’ll be quiet.” He pushed a finger into her. She bit her lip and tensed up. Oh yes, she wanted this. She needed this.

 

“Ok. Just your hands and mouth though. The least amount of noise as possible.” she whispered.

 

“As you wish, milady.” With his free hand, Tuomas pulled her nightgown up over head, leaving her only in her panties. He began running his tongue over her breast. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt as her breathing grew rapid.

 

Tuomas moaned quietly, “You are already so wet.” He leaned up and began kissing her neck, lightly sucking the skin. He sat up and moved until he was kneeling between her legs, where he pulled her panties off and slowly began caressing her. The keyboardist leaned down and kissed her inner thighs. He looked at her up through long dark lashes. She had her hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle her moans. Tuomas wanted to see how far she could go. He lay down on his stomach and began tonguing her wet folds. She arched her back and quickly grabbed a pillow, which she held over her face. Tuomas chuckled and softly began sucking her clit.

 

Ashton let out a sob as her body went rigid. Her orgasm was sending sonic waves through her body. When it passed, she took the pillow off her face as Tuomas came up over her. His lips were glistening with the product of his ministrations.

 

“Thank you” she whispered as she caught her breath. She grinned, pushed him over, and crawled on top of him. “Your turn.”

 

She smiled innocently as she reached down through his sweat pants and grabbed his hardened cock. She slowly began stroking him as his breath quickened. She kissed just below his ear down to his collarbone. She went down and pulled his pants and briefs down to his knees. She kissed his dick up and down before looking up at him. “You get too loud and I stop, k?” She warned with a sweet smile.

 

Tuomas nodded. “Suck.”

 

Ashton grinned and happily complied. She sucked him hard into the back of her throat. Back and forth she went with his cock. She loved sucking his dick. He was her on Tuomas Holopainen flavored popsicle. He gripped the back of her head with one hand an bit the back of the other. When she licked him, he let out a long moan. Ashton responded by pulling him out fully without going back in.

 

“No, no, please, don’t stop. Please. Oh God, please.” he begged her. He shuddered as a sob escaped him. He grabbed her nightgown and held it over his mouth. She began sucking him again. It didn’t take long for him to come; hard. He groaned as he filled her mouth with his load. She came up and pulled the nightie away from his face. His breathing was quick and shallow.

 

“You are cruel.” he whispered with a smirk. “Absolutely cruel.”

She smiled, kissed him and laid back down.

 

The rest of the week went pretty well. Lauren was cold and quiet to the two of them. David was polite, trying to make Tuomas feel as welcome as possible. Everyone else was kind, the kids adoring. When the two left to go back to Finland, they seemed genuinely sad to seem them go. They gave each other bags of gifts for Christmas to be opened then. With a promise to come back soon, the couple headed home.


	18. Chapter 18

Tuomas and Ashton arrived back in Kitee a couple days before Christmas. As before, Ashton stayed with his parents. She loved to fill her days helping Mrs. Holopainen (who had insisted on being called Kirsti) make the food for the family’s Christmas Eve and day celebration. Penti and Kirsti became very fond of Ashton. They saw her as a good thing for their son, despite the age difference, the fact that she was American, and the fact that Tuomas had only known her for a few months.

 

On the morning of Christmas Eve, Ashton woke to see Tuomas kneeling on the floor beside the bed, with his chin on his arms, just watching her. “Good morning precious,” he said with his dazzling 'I-love-you' smile. He crawled up on the bed beside her and ran his finger along her jaw.

 

She smiled up at him sleepily then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. ”I could wake up to this every morning,” she said.

 

“If I have my way, you will. But then, if i had my own way, you’d also be in satins and silks, dripping with diamonds and pearls, and have nothing but music surrounding you for the rest of your life.” His eyes grew soft as he spoke.

 

“Well as lovely as all that sounds, I have to get up. There are still things to do for tonight. I don’t want to leave your mom to do it all.” She kissed him one more time before getting up. She sat up on the edge of the bed and stretched, but Tuomas wasn’t letting her go that quickly. He leaned over and kissed the back of her shoulder, then slowly began trailing light kisses to her neck.

 

“Mmmm,” she moaned as she laid back down on the bed under him. “You are becoming incorrigible. You know that right?”

 

He put his hand to his chest, feigning shock. “Me? Incorrigible? Whatever made you think that?”

 

Ashton covered her face and shook her head as she started laughing. She opened her eyes and Tuomas was gone. She looked to the side and saw him laying there, propped up on his elbow. She reached out and pushed his hair behind his ear before kissing him. She leaned her forehead against his. “Never doubt that I love you.”

 

“Not for a moment.” her love whispered.

 

Kirsti suddenly called up from the stairs, “Tuomas, we have company; it’s Susanna and Petri.” Tuomas’ eyes flew open and he raced out of the room to see his older sister and brother. Ashton went over to the window and saw him run out front and hug the middle-aged woman with short brown hair and the older man who was almost bald. It was too far to see their faces, though. In an instant, the maestro was surrounded by about ten children, all wanting attention. Ashton laughed as a few of the older ones tackled their uncle to the grass and all of them swarmed him.

 

Ashton quickly got dressed and went down. By then, the whole family had moved into the living room. When he saw her, Tuomas came over and took her hand. “Everyone,” he called. “I want you all to meet Ashton DuBray. She’s the new violinist in Nightwish, and she’s my girlfriend. I’ve told you all about her and now you get to meet her. Ashton this is the whole family.”

 

Ashton gave a nervous wave. “Hello everyone.”

 

“Don’t worry, they don’t bite.” Tuomas whispered in her ear. He slid his arm around her waist and began introductions. Susanna was friendly and polite, though Ashton could tell tht she was protective of her baby brother. Petri, who looked as if he was Susanna’s twin, was shy, but teased Tuomas not quite subtlely. The kids were curious about Uncle Tuomas’s American girlfriend. By the end of all the meetings, Ashton felt very comfortable and accepted.

 

Later that day, after everything was done in the kitchen, Ashton went out on the side porch of the house and saw Tuomas chopping wood. Winters were pretty rough so he wanted his parents to have a lot of wood in store. Ashton got an idea and ran back inside. She came back out with a pack of paper and a sharpie. She wrote a number from one to ten on each paper. She waited until Tuomas had finished chopping that log before holding up the six paper. She whistled to get his attention. He smiled at the idea and set another log up.

 

For the next fifteen minutes, he would chop and she would rate it. He cheered at the good points and blew a raspberry at the bad ones. The last log he had he split in one clean swing. He got a ten. He chuckled and set his ax down. He put one foot up on the stump and flexed in different positions. Ashton laughed, cheered, and whistled as she walked over to him. When she got to him, he bowed and began waltzing her around the yard. He took her hands and began spinning. The both laughed and shrieked when they slipped and fell. Tuomas propped himself over her and kissed her. “I love you so much. More than I could ever show.”

 

Watching all of this was Kirsti and Susanna. “So what do you think of her mom?” Susanna asked in Finnish.

 

“I like her. A lot. She is sweet, respectful, and she loves him. That’s the main thing.” Kirsti answered.

 

“But she’s American, and so young. She not too much older than your grandchildren. I’m sorry but I just don’t know why he chose her.” Susanna shook her head when she saw the couple start spinning. “She’s like a child.”

 

“I couldn’t care if she’s American, Finnish, or Neanderthal. She may be young, but that doesn’t seem to bother him. Look at him Susanna. When was the last time you saw him so happy, or laugh like that. I’ve missed that laugh more than I can say. He’s happy Susanna. That’s plenty for me. I’ve also known her longer than you have. Give her a chance. Please. I’m sure that is all he wants, is that you give her a chance. Is that too much?” Kirsti looked at her daughter lovingly.

 

“No, I suppose it isn’t too much. Alright, I’ll get to know her before I make an opinion of her. I’ve just seen him hurt too many times.”

 

“I know, dear. But I really like her. I think they’ll last.” Kirsti put her arm around her daughter an they went back to the living room.

 

That night, everyone gathered around the tree to open presents. Ashton found it strange to open gifts on Christmas Eve, but it was the family’s tradition. Tuomas, since it was his birthday the next day, had a huge pile of gifts. He had labeled all of the gifts he was giving from him and Ashton so she could feel a part of it. Ashton rolled her eyes when he undid his first gift slowly, snail speed actually. He did the same with them all, but the kids made up for it by ripping and tearing.

 

Ashton gave Tuomas a photo album with pictures and memoirs from their tour and relationship. In it was her ticket from the first concert, the note he had given her the first night, a photo of them at the Imaginaerum premiere, a picture of their promise rings, etc. Tuomas gave Ashton a locket with a picture of the two of them in it.

 

After they had all eaten, wished each other a merry christmas, and gone their separate ways, Tuomas took Ashton back into the living room by the fire. He pulled out a small box and gave it to her. “Open it,” he told her before steepling his fingers and watching her intently. She slowly opened the little box to reveal a five keys on a keychain and a note.

 

It read: _“Ashton, these past few months have been some of the best in my life. You make me feel a way that I want to feel every single day. This is a key to my home, to my car, my garage, and my boat. I want you to move in and live with me. I don’t know what will come of it, but I never think of the future. All I know is right now, in this moment, I am head over heals in love with you. I am more in love with you than I ever have been with anything in my life.”_

 

Ashton looked up, her eyes brimming with tears. “You really want me to move in with you?”

 

Tuomas nodded. “More than anything.”

 

“Ok then. Like you say, who know what will happen, but ok. I want to move in with you.” She smiled and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and kissed her shoulder. After they pulled away, Ashton looked at the keychain. There were four plain, steel keys, each labeled with a letter. There was a C for car, H for house, B for boat, and G for garage. The last key was a small, delicate, old fashioned key.

 

“What’s this one for?” She asked.

 

“Ahh, that one. That is the key to my heart.” He lifted his eyes and smiled a perfect Mona Lisa smile.

 

“What?” Ashton asked suspiciously.

 

“Nothing.” He answered innocently.

 

“So, the key to your heart. Ok. You’re the hopeless romantic.” She smiled, closed the box, and they left.

 

Christmas Day was spent alone for each family. The couple woke up quite naked and very happy. “Merry christmas, and happy birthday.” Ashton whispered to her love. Ashton and Tuomas exchanged each of their gifts after a hearty breakfast and a shared shower. That night, they went to Jukka’s, along with Emppu. Ashton couldn’t wait for the new year. It was going to be a good one. No doubt about that.


	19. Chapter 19

When they landed in Orlando, Tuomas headed over to an old man holding a sign with the composer's name on it. "Mr. Rosa, how are you," he said as he shook the man's hand.

 

"I'm doing very well. I can't wait to hear what you are planning for me."

 

"Well, I already have a few ideas. Oh, by the way, this is Ashton DuBray, my girlfriend, my companion, my violinist, etcetera, etcetera." Tuomas said as he wrapped his arms around her. They all headed out to the car parked outside.

 

"Don Rosa? The Don Rosa?" Ashton whispered excitedly. "The man who came up with Donald, Daisy, the nephews, Scrooge, all of them?"

 

"The one and the same."

 

Soon they were at the resort and unpacked. Tuomas began setting up his keyboard and computers in the corner while Ashton made some lunch. The next few weeks were pretty quiet. The days were filled with music, reading, eating, swimming, or walking around the restort. By nightfall, Tuomas was usually too tired to do anything else but sleep. He sent Don updates on the work regularly. They rarely went into the parks, since that was how they planned to spend the last week there, if all the music was done, of course.

 

On that last week, Tuomas and Ashton spent every possible second exploring the parks and all their hidden treasures. On the day before they planned to leave, Tuomas told Ashton to pack her bags.

 

"We arent going home yet, are we?" she asked.

 

"No. I have a surprise for you." he replied as he packed.

 

He loaded the rental car they had and drove to the front of Magic Kingdom park.

 

"Um, why are we here?" Ashton asked.

 

"You'll see. Do you trust me?" Tuomas asked as he pulled something out of his pocket.

 

"Of course." Ashton said. She let out a little squeak as suddenly she was blindfolded. 

 

"Good." Tuomas kissed her before getting out. He got her out and started leading her through the park. Ashton heard doors closing, walked up stairs, and heard Tuomas whispering. When the blindfold was taken off, she stood in a regal bedroom. It looked like something from a movie. A bellboy came in behind with their bags. There was a balcony which she quickly ran onto. From her view, she could see the park below and the sun setting in the distance.

 

"Where on earth are we?" she asked. She turned to see Tuomas leaning on the doorframe.

 

"It's called the Princess Suite. We are at the top of Cinderella's Castle. This room took me forever to get for just one night, but i was able to pull a few strings. Do you like it?"

 

"Like it? It's amazing! I love it. We actually get to stay here tonight?"

 

"Yup. And it has all the amenities. Complimentary champaigne, jaguzzi tub, everything." Tuomas came over and kissed her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth while his hands slid down her back, cupped her ass, and he pushed her to him. Ashton moaned and melted in his arms. Tuomas pulled her into the bathroom and stripped her of all of her clothes until she stood there completely naked. He looked down at her as he slowly removed all of his clothes. Ashton looked behind him and saw a square jacuzzi tub in the wall behind him.

 

Tuomas walked over and began filling the tub with hot water. Ashton couldn't resist as she walked up behind him and began running her hands over his bare ass. When he moaned lowly, she leaned down and kissed the dip of his back. Tuomas turned his head around and nodded towards the now full tub. "Get in," he ordered to which she happily obliged. She stood while he sat behind her and lowered her in until she sat between his legs. She could feel his hardened cock pressing against her back.

 

Tuomas reached around and began carressing her, his fingers working deftly, reaching each sensitive spot just right. Ashton threw her head back against his shoulder when two of his fingers slid inside of her, right into her sweet spot. Tuomas whispered dirty little nothings into her ear while one hand fucked her and the other teased her. It didn't take long for her to climax. Her body arched and shook under the sensations.

 

When it passed, she turned onto her knees. "Sit on the edge,"she comanded. Tuomas got up until he was sitting on the side of the tub with Ashton kneeling between his legs. She wasted no time in pleasing him. She licked the tip of his cock before sheathing him fully in her mouth. He gripped the edge of the jacuzzi as she slowly fucked him. Slowly, and almost painfully. When he came, he leaned back, forgetting that there was nothing to support him. He tumbled back onto the rug on the floor.

 

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" Ashton said as she quickly climbed out. Tuomas nodded but the fetal postion and pained look on his face said otherwise. After a minute or two, when he had his breath back, he turned over and sat up.

 

"Well that was a first." he said with a laugh. He stood up and helped Ashton up before taking her into the bed. The rest of the night was spent pleasing and fucking. Neither one fell asleep until the sky had started getting light with the first streaks of dawn. They spent most of the day in bed, but left that night for home. In the plane, Ashton commented on how much it felt just like that; like she was going home.


	20. Chapter 20

In late May, after a tour of Japan, the whole band went to the island on a lake they always went to for some rest and relaxation.  The island was completely wooded. It was an outdoor person's paradise. There was an outdoor barbeque and a main cabin with a living room, two full bathrooms, a kitchen, and a dining room. There were about five small cabins for the band to use. Ashton ended up sharing a cabin with Annette because there wasn't room for her and Tuomas to have their own space. Each was only about fifty feet square. There was games such as darts, poker, a tack shed and boats for fishing, and a sauna. Everyone had plenty to do for the few weeks they would be here.

Only about two or three days there, a boat pulled into the dock. In it was a man about the same age as Tuomas and Emppu, but he had frizzy, sandy hair, and a goatee. As he got onshore, all of the guys went ovver with 'hellos', handshakes, and backslaps. Tuomas looked back and waved Ashton over. "Ash, this is Sami Vänskä. He was our bass player before Marco."

The two exchanged how-do-you-do's and Ashton immediately liked him. He had a sweet, carefree disposition. His English was much like Emppu's: clear, but broken.

A couple days later, Ashton was sitting at the kitchen table in the main cabin mending one of Tuomas's shirts when Marco came in, got a cup of coffee and sat across from her. "Hey Ashton, can I talk to you for a bit. It's kind of, well, complicated, so please be patient with me." Ashton put her work aside and gave the older man her undivided attention.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Ok. You know how much I love my boys, right?" He was referring to his twin sons Antto and Miro. Ashton nodded. A blind man could see that Marco loved his boys with his whole heart and soul. "Well, after Manki had them, she had some," he searched for the right word, "medical complications. She can't have anymore children, and while I love my boys, I've always wanted a girl as well. So what I wanted to know is, this is sounding more and more crazy by the minute, well, will you let me "adopt" you as my daughter. I know you are over 18 and still have a dad, but I've come to think of you as a daughter. It's pretty much for the time you have with the band. I mean, you wouldn't have to call me Dad unless you wanted to, but you could come to me the same way you would with your real dad. If Tuomas starts acting like an ass, or if you need some advise, whatever." Marco reached across and took her hand. "Please Ashton. Would you become my daughter?"

Ashton eyes had quickly filled with tears. She had never known that Marco cared for her like that, but she realized that she felt the same way. She had begun to see him as a father-like persona. "Ok. Yes, I do want to be your daughter. My dad, though he doesn't really say it, sees me as the rebel outcast daughter. I always have been more of a daddy's girl so it does hurt when he pushes me away."

"I'd never do that, princess. I wouldn't care if you're antireligious, if you should happen to be change and be gay, heck you could be an alien waiting to suck my brain, I don't care. You're now my little girl." He stood, pulled her up and hugged her as she cried. She really was his "little" girl. He loved how she tusted him with her emotions in a way a daughter did. "I love you even if you have terrible taste in men." Ashton jerked back and swatted his arm. "I'm joking. Honestly, you couldn't do better. He's a great guy through and through. Tuomas loves you immensely."

"Who do I love immensely?" the keyboardist's voice was heard from the doorway. "Marco, are you making my girlfriend cry?" he asked as he came in. He stopped when he saw Ashton in Marco's arms. "What's going on?"

"I have a new daughter." Marco announced. He went on to explain the situation. Tuomas listened, nodding occasionaly. "Well, I'm happy for you both." The rest of the vacation went smoothly. The weather was warm, the days were fun-filled, and the company was friendly.


	21. Chapter 21

That June and August, Nightwish headed to its two festivals. Ashton, who had never done anything like this, was mezmerized by the amount of people in the audience. The concerts were some of the best she had ever done. She danced around the stage with reckless abandon, it was unbelievable the amount of adreneline she had. She even stole Tuomas's top hat and would only give it back for a kiss. He happily paid the price. Summer seemed to fly by with no thought to time.

On the day before Thanksgiving, Ashton and Tuomas headed back to Philadelphia since there was no celebration at his house. The whole family was out back this time around a fire. When the kids saw Ashton and Tuomas, they went ecstatic. Annie, Lilly, and Harry pumbled Tuomas to the ground while Ashton swooped up Emma and Tuck. Even Lauren seemed happyish to see them. After they got settled in, Ashton helped get dinner ready for the next day along with her sisters and mom, happy to catch up on the latest gossip. Tuomas found himself in the living room with the men and the kids. Baby Daniel was loving Tuomas's hair, a new target for his pulling obsession.

The next morning, everyone at David and Lauren's house got up early for the parade in center city. The rest of the family met up there, even a few friends. Ashton found Marie and the two talked the whole time. Once everyone got back home, they enjoyed a light lunch of muffins and nut bread. After it was cleared, the tables were set for dinner. Soon, everyone began pouring in with the kids. As the night before, Tuomas found himself with the men and kids while Ashton helped in the kitchen.

When dinner was served, everyone sat at a long table and passed food around. Everything was going fine until Ashton found out why her mother was all the sudden so friendly. She found out as soon as Lauren opened her mouth. "So, Tuomas, you I was looking at some of your music the other day and I have to say, they seem....well.... interesting. Especially Nyphonic Fantasia. I do hope that's a thing of the past." Tuomas's face went beat red when this was brought up.

Ashton looked up shocked and lightly shook her head, but her mother continued. "It just seems funny that the more I find out about you, the more I'm shocked." She eyed him coldly. David placed his hand on his wife's arm.

"That's enough Lauren. We all know how you feel."

"Oh I'm not saying that. I'm just wondering why I'm still surprised. I wonder if you family knows half of the stuff i now know. Oh! Even more shocking, what if they DO know and just don't say anything. That may explain you and your ways a little better. I mean, after all, a person is only a reflection of their upbringing." Tuomas's head shot up at the blow to his beloved family. He bit his tongue to hold back the retort he had on his mind.

David slammed his hand on the table, "That is enough I said!" But it was too late. Ashton got up and ran out of the house with Tuomas close behind her. Out in the back yard, he wrapped her in his arms as she burst into tears.

"I am so sorry," she sobbed. "If I had know she was going to say that I never would have brought you back. I just can't...." But she could continue as she choked on her sobs. Tuomas just held her close.

"Shhh. Shhh. It's ok sweetheart. It's ok." He tried his hardest but a tear or two slid down his own cheeks as well. After another five minutes, they went back inside. Tuomas went to find David and Ashton stepped in with cleaning dishes. Lauren came out and all the kitchen activity stopped. Ashton turned to face her mother.

"How dare you. How dare you talk about him and his family that way." Lauren opened her mouth to reply, but Ashton held her hand up. "No! You had your say." She heard Tuomas come in behind her.

"His family saw me with my differences and foreign life and they accepted me in. They never questioned my ways or motives. They saw that Tuomas made me happy and that I wanted to do the same for him. But you. You see someone who doesn't fit your perfect vision and you insult him in the worst way you know how. He gives me everything I need- love, understanding, and mostly, freedom from you."

Before she could react, Ashton felt Lauren's hand come up and slap her. It hit her hard enough to throw her back against the wall. She would have fallen if Tuomas hadn't caught her.

"Alright, that is it. I am taking you as far away from here as I possibly can." he said as stood her up. He glared at the woman who called herself a mother. "How can you..." He tried for some way to finish the thought, but all he could do was glare. "If you ever touch her again, I swear to God I will make you regret it."

Ashton put her hand on his chest. "Don't. Please don't. Now you see why I left in the first place?" He nodded.

"You can't take my daughter away from me! I wont let you!" the hysterical woman shrieked.

"I don't have to." Tuomas scowled at her. "You drove her away."


	22. Chapter 22

Once again Christmas came to the Nighwish world, and again it was met with jubilation. Everyone put up decorations, went shopping, and drowned themselves in the holiday season. Ashton was thrown into parties, dinners, and just general festivities with each member's family and friends.

 

Tuomas was thoroughly enjoying the holiday spirit, even though he had a deeper reason than others: this marked the one-year anniversary of Ashton living with him. He had been trying to find the perfect gift for her, but he couldn't think of anything. Jewelry and objects seemed so simple and meaningless. He wanted to get her something _really_ special. After weeks of looking and researching, he finally got the perfect gift. It was something she had said she loved many a time, and something he had had before so he knew how great it was.

 

In the middle of December, Tuomas and a couple of the guys headed out to the woods to find the perfect tree. They saw a few that were nice, but the keyboardist couldn't find that perfect tree that he wanted for this special Christmas. After a couple hours of searching, he saw it. A 7-foot, full, soft, and fragrant pine tree. As he inspected it, he found that there were no holes, no broken branches, a nice, sturdy trunk, and a point at the top that all but begged for the star he owned.

 

"Guys, I think we've found it," he called as he waved the others over. As they ooo'd and ahh'd over it, Tuomas leaned down and began sawing at the trunk. The soft wood cut like paper and soon the tree was on the sled and being pulled back to the car. A half an hour later, they were back at the house and unloading it. Ashton was waiting by the open door and gaped at the huge tree her boyfriend had bought back.

 

"Holy smokes! Is that a tree or did you glue half the forest together?" she grinned as they hauled the massive tree up the stairs. "I've set the stand up in the living room and got the decorations out."

 

Once the tree was up and steady, the guys left and the couple started to unpack the decorations. Glass balls, tinsle, ornaments, and little bells filled the living room couch and table. Soon they were all on the tree as it sparkled in the firelight. Ashton and Tuomas snuggled on the couch with cups of hot coffee and a heavy quilt over them, marveling at their work.

 

"So what did you get me?" Ashton asked as she set her cup on the coffee table.

 

Tuomas looked at her accusingly. "I'm not going to tell you. It ruins the whole suprise."

 

Ashton shrugged and turned back to the fire. She sighed contently as Tuomas began to kiss the top of her head. His hand trailed down her back and into her pants to her ass where it squeezed her and fondled her. She looked up and met his eyes. Eyes that would put the fire in sapphire. There was nothing there but pure lust and hunger.

 

" _This aught to be interesting."_ Ashton thought.

 

Tuomas got up and pulled the quilt off of her, laying it on the floor in front of the fire. He came back and got a couple pillows which he placed at one end of the blanket. He knelt on it and held his hand out to her. She came and knelt in front of him and he began to pull her sweatshirt off as she undid his pants. Once they were undressed, Tuomas lowered her down to the makeshift bed under him and slowly began kissing her neck and collarbone. Ashton could tell that he was restraining himself from just taking her. 

 

"I want you to fuck me as hard and fast as you possibly can. I don't want you to be soft tonight. I just want you to fuck the hell out of me," she whispered in his ear.

 

Tuomas looked up at her, saw the carnal lust in her eyes, and needed no further encouragement. He pushed himself up and slammed himself into her, straight into her g-spot. Ashton cried out as the pain and pleasure flooded her. Tuomas placed his head on her shoulder as he sencelessly rammed himself into her again and again. Soon he was trembling and shaking as she grew tighter around him. Ashton's breath was stolen from her as she grabbed fistfulls of his hair and clawed at his back. Their moans and cries mixed with the crackling fire. In no time at all, they were both screaming in pleasure as they came together. Tuomas collapsed exhausted beside Ashton.

 

"Thank you," he whispered breathlessly. Ashton's only response was to lean over and kiss his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep. Tuomas lay there for a bit and just watched the fire die down to embers. When the cold from the winter night began to creep in, he stood quietly, lifted his still-sleeping girlfriend, and carried her upstairs to bed. As the two slept, the sky filled with snow.

 

Christmas morning dawned with a fresh blanket of soft snow on the ground. Tuomas woke early and went downstairs to get his present from the basement. He placed it carefully under the tree, trying his hardest not to disturb the contents. It wasn't long until Ashton came down. By then, Tuomas had coffee ready and a fire going.

 

"Good morning sweetheart," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly.

 

"Merry Christmas. And happy birthday," she laid her still tired head on his chest.

 

"Come on, sit down. You have to open this first or you'll know what it is." Tuomas went over to the tree and got the box he had gotten from the basement. He set in on the coffee table before sitting beside Ashton.

 

She slowly undid the ribbon and took the lid off before looking in the box. She covered her mouth to keep from squeeling at what she saw inside. Two tiny kittens lay sleeping on some blankets in the bottom of the box. One was a gay tabby tom  and the other was pure white girl. The boy, disturbed by the light, gave a little yawn and looked up at the woman watching him. He let out a soft mew as he was picked up gently.

 

The next two hours were spent cuddling and opening presents. Storm, the tabby, and Queenie, the girl, seemed right at home with the place. The couple were immediately in love with the addition to their houshold.


	23. Chapter 23

In the beginning of the New Year, Tuomas and the band began working on a new album. The basic idea was a mix of hard and soft sounds, and a few instrumentals. It was decided that there would be no tour for this album, but a long concert DVD and documentary. It was even hinted that this could be the last Nightwish album. Almost everyone had families or other responsibilities and it was all getting to be too much, especially since the band was getting along in years. The final change was that all the old members would be asked to return for the DVD. If this was going to be the last album, they wanted everyone who had played a part in getting there to be present. That meant that John Two-Hawks, Sami, and Tarja would come back, or at least be asked. If Tuomas was being honest with himself, he wasn’t entirely thrilled with the idea of having to face Tarja, but it was a necessary unpleasantness if the album was going to be as big as he hoped. Since this would be an album with a bit of everything from the past and some new stuff, they chose the name Muistoja Tehty (moistoya tetu), meaning _‘memories made’_.

 

Tuomas threw himself into writing immediately. He would spend hours at the piano composing, not even stopping to eat. There were many times Ashton would wake up in the middle of the night to an empty bed and find him fast asleep over the piano, surrounded by crumpled papers. It wasn’t long when he was too exhausted to come up with anything good, and therefore would become frustrated.

 

Finally, one night, Ashton had had enough. She went into the piano room as Tuomas crumbled yet another failed attempt and slumped in defeat. She gently put her hands on his arms. “Come on, you need some sleep and a decent meal,” she leaned down to his head and crinkled her nose. “And a shower.”

 

Tuomas just shook his head. “I can’t. There’s this melody in the back of my head and i just can’t get it out.” He leaned back against her and closed his eyes.

 

"That's because your head is so sleep-deprived, that nothing can get through. Come get some rest and that melody will work its way up." Ashton replied as she urged him to stand.

 

Too exhausted to argue, Tuomas let himself be taken to bed where he vaguely felt his shoes being taken off and blankets being pulled over him. He was fast asleep by the time Ashton kissed his forehead. The composer slept for a solid 18 hours before waking more refreshed than he had ever been in his life. He went downstairs to find Ashton making supper, which he had three helpings of. Then, after a long, hot shower, he returned to his piano with renewed vigor.

 

The next morning, a few of Tuomas's friends came to the house and invited him to a game of hockey they were getting up. Begrudgingly he accepted and got his things together. He and Ashton drove to the rink where about twenty guys were gearing up. The stands were already filling up with friends and family. Ashton spotted Tuomas's parents and, with a kiss for good luck to her boyfriend, went to join them. Soon, the two teams were getting out on the ice to warm up.

 

"Oh no", Ashton heard Kirsti say.

 

"What's wrong,"she asked the older lady.

 

It's Säiliö. In English, it means Tank." She stated as she pointed to a large man skating on the ice from the opposing team. The man must have been 300 pounds, 6.5 feet, of sheer muscle. "His real name is Mikko Jannovian. We don't know why, but he's always hated Tuomas. There is no logical reason, but then again he's mean to just about everyone. Luckily, he hasn't tried anything. He's just rude and insulting."

 

The game continued with no issues. The teams were tied with only a minute left before there was any real excitement. Tuomas's team had the puck and Tuomas got a pass and a breakaway. As he continued down the ice the crowds went wild. Out of the corner ofher eye, Ashton saw Tank rushing after Tuomas, but he was too late. The composer shot and scored as the final buzzer went off. Everyone started surrounding him and patting him on the back. That was when Ashton saw it. It was a small swish of a stick, barely perceivable. Tank tripped Tuomas and the composer fell back on the ice.

 

Ashton could almost hear his head slam on the ice. She waited a minute and watched as the other players began to check on him. She felt her blood go cold and stood an rushed down to the railing. She called Tuomas's name but it sounded far away. Tuomas still lay on the ice, and he wasn't moving.


	24. Chapter 24

Ashton watched as an ambulence pulled up to the rink and paramedics began inspecting Tuomas. She slowly climbed over the railing and made her way over, terrified of what she would hear. When she reached them, one of the paramedics stood and came over to her.

 

"He's alive, but unconcious. He has a concussion, but we won't know if there is any other damage until he wakes up. Don't worry, once we get him to the hospital, he'll be alright." The man put a reassuring hand on her arm. Ashton nodded as she let out a shaky breath. Tuomas was alive. At least he was still alive. She looked down at the unconcious form being lifted carefully onto a stretcher as tears rolled down her cheeks. The paramedic looked back at her, "Are you going to come with us or follow behind?" Ashton just followed him into the ambulence.

 

In the vehicle, Tuomas was stripped of his hockey gear with as much care and slowness as humanly possible. When he was only in his sweatpants and tee shirt, Ashton took his hand and held it to her lips. "Please be ok. Please," she whispered over and over. They soon arrived at the hospital and she was asked to go to the waiting room so that they could run some tests. As she waited, Ashton called the people who needed to be informed and told them what had happened. She found out from Tuomas's dad when he and Kirsti arrived that Tank hadn't been arrested since no one could prove he had done anything and Tuomas had taken the risk of not wearing a helmet. In an hour or so, a doctor came in and gave them the results of the tests.

 

"When he does definitely have a concussion, but there is some brain activity, which are very good. I can't say how long he will be unconcious, or what further damage there is. He will most certainly have a pretty bad headache when he wakes up. You can go up to him and stay as long as you need like. He's upstairs two floors, room 413. Let me know if you need anything." They thanked him and went up.

 

When Ashton saw her Tuomas laying there, hooked up to machines, and not knowing when, or if, he would wake up, she burst into tears. Kirsti held her as she cried and kept telling her that it would be ok. After a bit, when she had no tears left, Ashton went and sat in the chair beside the bed. She took Tuomas's hand and just held it. In that little room, time seemed to evaporate. They never knew when it was daytime or night, or when the various people came or went. Four days went by like that, until one night, Tuomas finally woke up.

 

Ashton had been drifting off in her chair when she heard Kirsti gasp. She looked and saw Tuomas slowly turn his head, scrinching up his brow when he rolled onto the back of his head. He turned to face her before his eyes fluttered open. He looked at her confused for a moment before smiling lightly.

 

"What happened? I felt something hit my skate and then nothing." he asked groggily.

 

"We don't know for certain, but we think Tank hit your skate and tripped you. Your head hit the ice and you've been unconcious for over four days." She ran her fingers softly down his cheek as tears came back to her eyes. "I've never been so afraid in my life."

 

"Not even on the plane to London?" he said with a slight chuckle. Suddenly the smile left his face and he reached up and felt his hair. "Phew, I was afraid they had cut it. It's taken me too long to grow it out to have it all cut off now."

 

Tuomas heard something that sounded like an echo of a laugh; like he was under water. He turned and saw his dad laughing lightly. "Only Tuomas would get a concussion and worry about a haircut," he heard him say, but again it sounded echoey and distorted. He blinked in confussion and shook his head to see if there was something in his ear. He saw his mom look at him, a little fearfully.

 

"Are you ok Tuomas?" She too sounded distorted.

 

"Tuomas?" he heard Ashton call him and she sounded crystal clear. He looked at her puzzled.

 

"Dad and Mom sound all distorted, like im under water, or I'm hearing them through a glass wall, but you sound fine." Ashton thought for a moment, then rang the front desk for the doctor. In about five minutes, he came in.

 

"You're awake, good. So you say you're having some trouble hearing."

 

"Yeah, but only my parents, not Ashton. I don't understand why."

 

The doctor looked at Ashton sitting to the left of the bed and Kirsti and Penti to the right. "Well I'll run a couple test, but I may already know what the problem is." Sure enough, the doctor's guess was right. The way Tuomas had landed on his head, had jarred the nerves in his left ear. They were told that the ear would sprobably return to normal over time. In about a week's time, Tuomas was let out from the hospital and sent home.


	25. Chapter 25

 

For the next few weeks, Tuomas wrote the remaining songs for the album. His hearing steadily returned to normal, with the help of some sound exercises. Before long, the band wa demoing the CD. With baited breath, they waited for the previous members to arrive.

 

Sami was there from the beginning since he lived in Kitee. John Two-Hawks was the next to arrive. He greeted everyone enthusiastically, even Annette and Ashton, whom he had never met before. Tarja and Marcelo were the last to arrive. On that day, everyone was nervous and edgy. Tuomas was terrified since this was the first time he had seen her since she had been fired. He hoped she wouldn't bring her husband, but on that evening, he grimaced when he saw the Argentinian man step from the boat onto the island. His face changed to one of fear and sadness when Tarja came into view. The couple came up the path and stopped in front of him. The awkward silence finally ended when Tarja, ever the diplomatic one, held her hand out.

 

"Hello Tuomas," she said with a small smile.

 

"Hello Tarja," he replied, his voice just above a whisper. He struggled to keep eye contact. "You don't look a bit different. The years have been good to you." At this, his gaze drifted to the man standing slightly behind her. "Hello Marcelo." He held his hand out to Tarja's husband.

 

"Tuomas," he replied coldly as he brushed past the composer and headed to the main house.

 

"Nice to see you too," Tuomas whispered as he turned back to he former friend. With a small smile, he gestured for her to come in. "Come on, there's someone I really want you to meet."

 

Once inside, Tuomas and Tarja found Ashton sitting with Emppu, Annette, and Marco in the kitchen. When the guys saw their old singer, they both rushe to greet her. Emppu was happy and excited to see her, whereas Marco was a bit more reserved. The girls stayed seated until they were introduced.

 

Tuomas took Ashton's hand and led her over. He immediately felt more confidant and relaxed with her at his side. She must've felt it as well, because she wrapped her arm around him and scooted a little closer. Either that, or she felt just as nervous as the keyboardist.

 

"Tarja, this is Ashton DuBray. Our Barefoot Fiddler." This was the nickname they had given her since she never wore shoes or socks unless they were going out. She had even taken to performing without footwear sometimes. "She is also my girlfriend. Ashton, this is Tarja." The two women appraised each other silently as they shook hands, with polite 'hello's.

 

After everyone had met and welcomed everyone else and Tuomas had shown Marcelo and Tarja to their cabin, everyone met at the fire pit to finish the night. The air of tension grew less and less as the booze eased the attitudes. Marcelo still remained quiet and distant, only speaking to Tarja, or occasionally Jukka. By midnight, people were drifting to their beds, knowing full well that tomorrow would hold quite a few surprises.

 

The next afternoon, everyone was seated in the main room to discuss who was doing what and when. Tuomas had a notebook of ideas and since this was essentially his project, he led the meeting.

 

"First I want to thank everyone for coming. I know some if you had to come quite far, but I'm glad you did. I just hope we can all cooperate and put out an amazing album." He thought for a moment that he heard Marcelo snort, but chose to ignore it. "So the obvious point is that we will be doing some old music and some new ones, with both female singers. I have a list of old ones that I personally would like to do and who to do them." He passed out a piece of paper with this statement. "You all can add or remove from it. And since it would be far to complicated to get everyone on tour, we, meaning us guys, thought about doing a big concert DVD."

 

So far everyone has just nodded an looked over the list he had given out. For the next hour, they all threw out ideas and suggestions until they had a set list decided on. All of the new songs were there, plus almost 30 old ones. Tuomas grinned inwardly at how well everything was going until finally, the tension snapped.

 

"I want all of this on paper." Marcelo said as people were starting to leave.

 

"What do you mean?" Tuomas asked, a little worried _. "Oh no, don't spoil everything,"_ he thought.

 

"Think of it as a contract. I want written prove that we will get equal shares in everything. Performances time, profits, credit, everything." He pulled an embarrassed Tarja closer as he spoke.

 

Ewo, as manager, responded confidently. "Of course you can have it in writing, but I don't see the need. We wouldn't have asked her here if she wasn't going to get equality and fairness."

 

Marcelo scoffed loudly. "Well you'll have to forgive me if I have doubts. This band isn't exactly famous for good treatment of their singers." He shot his murderous gaze towards Tuomas. "I don't want  _my wife_ to be hurt by you  guys again."

 

Jukka jumped up, "Hey, watch it. It's not as if we didn't have a reason for what we did. You two were greedy, fame hungry, and no longer cared about the music."

 

Annette chimed in with, "And they've treated me fine so far, so leave them be. You were promised written proof and you'll get it."

 

After this, everyone jumped up with his or her opinion or argument until the living room was filled with voices. Ashton sat there watching the whole scene with mixed anger and sadness. She turned to see Tuomas leaning foreword with his head in his hands. She leaned closer an put her arm around him and heard him whisper. 

 

"This was all for nothing. I knew it would be a bad idea. I think I'm doomed to fail at everything." He said softly as he shook his head.

 

Ashton looked at him in dismay and back at the still-arguing group. Finally the anger in her got the better of her. She jumped up on her chair, threw her clenched fists down to her side, and screamed as loud as she could, "EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN!!!"

 

Dead silence filled the room as everyone stared dumbstruck at the young violinist glaring at them. "If you all don't sit down and shut your fucking mouths, I will come and spank each and every one of you like the children you are acting like. I'm the youngest person here, but even I'm not arguing and fighting over something that makes no difference." A couple people opened their mouths to correct the point but Ashton just continued. "No, it doesn't make any difference. Whatever happened, happened ten years ago and cannot be changed. Now I am dead serious; if you don't want an ass that you can't sit on for a week, sit down."

 

Slowly, people lowered themselves to their seats, but Marcelo stayed standing. "I don't take orders from a child." He stare at her defiantly. Ashton slowly got down and walked over to the Argentinean. She simply stood there and looked at him. Then, without warning, she grabbed his arm, spun the surprised man around, and kicked him square on his rear end. She didn't let go until he had takes the full brunt of we kick, then Marcelo fell forward onto the couch.

 

"Good, now that everyone is seated, can we continue, or are we done?" She looked around at the shocked group. When no one responded, she went back to her chair and held her hand out to Tuomas. The composer just sat there a look of utter shock and pride, on his face. He slowly took her hand and stood up. Ashton looked bak at the group and the glowering Marcelo. "Until later then." she said calmly as she walked out.

 

Tuomas threw Tarja and apologetic look and mouthed 'sorry' as he followed his girlfriend out of the room and out to their cabin. Once inside, Ashton slid down to the floor with her back to the door.

 

"Oh my god, did I seriously just do that. I am so sorry, Tuomas, I don't know what I was thinking." She felt him crouch down in front of her and looked up. His eyes were filled with laughter and pride.

 

"I don't know either, but I am so glad you did. If you hadn't, I would have burst into tears. And I have to say, it was good to see him put in his place." He smiled at the thought of his girlfriend scolding people over twice her age with such authority. He kissed his love as he started to chuckle. Soon they were laughing until tears spilled down their cheeks. Maybe this week would be bearable.


	26. Chapter 26

When the recording was done and the CD made, everyone prepped for the concert/DVD. The Hartwell Arena had been booked and was ready to go. They had even decided to go all out and fly in the London Symphony Orchestra to perform alone with the show. This was going to be the biggest, most blown-out event Finland had ever seen. 

 

The set list had been divided and sorted so that Marco, Tarja, and Annette all had equal performances. Sami would be leading in bass while Marco did backup and vocals. The first half would have Annette and Marco doing stuff from DPP, Once Imaginaerum, and a couple new songs. Tarja came after the intermission with all the older songs from Once, Century Child, Wishmaster, Oceanborn and some new ones. John Two-Hawks would also be in the second part. Everyone would come back out to finish the show with I Wish I Had an Angel. There would be speeches and a final goodbye to end the night. 

 

The night of the show was filled with tension and anticipation. Everyone in the dressing room was jittery and nervous, as well as excited. Tarja stood apart and warmed up her vocals, Annette, Troy, and John small talked, Emppu, Marco, and Sami tuned their instruments, Jukka helped himself to the bar, and Tuomas sat next to Ashton with his resting head on her shoulder. 

 

Ashton's cream, brown, and green steam punk dress and corset looked perfect on her, as did the brown boots and green lace choker she wore. Her curled hair lay over one shoulder and she was playing with a strand in her brown leather, fingerlessly gloves. Tuomas had his white button up shirt with black slash marks on it. A black jacket and top hat sat on the couch beside him with Ashton's violin until show time. He wore black pants and chains to finish the look. His black-lined eyes were closed as he tried to convince himself that the night would go well, that he wouldn't forget notes, and that everything would work out. Ashton, sensing his thoughts, gently massaged his upper leg and whispered reassuring thoughts in he ear. 

 

Finally, Ewo came in and announced that there were ten minutes until show time. Everyone exchanged excited, confident, and terrified looks before standing and coming in for the routine pre-show huddle. Tuomas, as the leader was the only one speaking. 

 

"So this is it, I guess. The very last Nightwish show. Every one of us has played a role to get us here, and I have to say, I am so glad we all could be here to share it," he could feel his voice breaking and his eyes got misty as he looked around at all these people who meant so much to him. These people who had helped him realize a dream and had been there every step of the way. He cleared his throat and continued, "I want to thank you all for being a part of Nightwish. I truly would not trade a single moment of it. So what do you say we go out there and give them a show to remember us by, hmm? Let's go out there and give them the biggest, loudest, most roof-blowing, most metal show this country has every seen." At this everyone cheered and turned head out towards the stage. 

 

Just as Ashton was heading out, Tuomas grabbed her arm, pushed her against the wall, and kissed her hungrily. She eagerly responded to his passion. It was a hot, wet, and passionate kiss, the type that made you want to be naked and personal. Ashton could feel every inch of her lover's body, even through the clothes, as he held her tightly against her. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Tuomas pulled away. He leaned his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

 

"Thank you for that. I just needed...something, I don't know. But that definitely helped." He chuckled a bit as he took her hand, kissed it, and walked out with her towards the stage. Everyone was already there and the orchestra was ready to begin tuning up. 

 

As the A-chord filled the arena, Tuomas looked around him and couldn't seem to grasp that this was the end. It seemed as if two lives were being lived around him. He saw Tarja settling in to wait and was taken back so many years. He saw Annette and Troy and felt like it was just another show in the tour. But the sound of the orchestra, the long strain if the chord, was what reminded him of the reality of it all. This was the last show he would ever perform with Nightwish, his life's work, his child. Where would he go from here? Where would he work? What would he do? He looked over at Ashton tuning her violin. She caught his eye and smiled reassuringly at him. And in that instant, Tuomas knew it didn't matter. He would be alright. He and Ashton would be fine. With that thought calming his mind and soothing him, he nodded to Jukka to head out on stage and start the show.


	27. Chapter 27

It had been almost a month since the last concert. Tuomas and Marco had given a speech at the end. It pretty much was the same as what Tuomas had said in the dressing room, but with more passion. They told everyone, the audience, fans, and family how much they meant and their importance. Everyone did an individual bow and then then did a collective one. The audience cheered, applauded, and cried for the band that they loved. Everyone was in a good mood. 

 

Now, at the beginning of Augest, Tuomas left home for a couple weeks to take care of some business. He told Ashton that it was to do interview for the album. 

 

The day after he got home, he spent the morning fishing with the guys, then he and Ashton went to a restaurant in Helsinki for dinner The place was small and intimate, but nice. Tuomas filled Ashton in on how the trip went. 

 

On the way back, Tuomas pulled off at a small patch of woods. He opened his girlfriend's door, took her hand, and began walking down a path, into the forest. 

 

"What are we doing?" Ashton asked? 

 

"No sense wasting a nice night like this," was the only response he would give. 

 

As they walked, Ashton began noticing changes. There were flowers set in vases along the ground with candles hung from branches. The grass trail soon opened up to a small grotto. It was ringed with more candles and vases, but in the center was a small bench (it looked like a cloth ottoman), a movie projector I front of it, and a canvas screen. 

 

"What is all this for?" she asked. 

 

Tuomas smiled, but wouldn't answer. He sat Ashton down, turned on the movie, and joined her. The screen sprung to life with the old Disney opening and began a collection of different clips and scenes from all the Disney movies. They were all the cute, romantic, or funny you could imagine from every single Disney film there was. 

 

After about a half-an-hour, Tuomas shivered a bit in the cool night air. "I'm getting chilly, I'm gonna run back to the car and get my jacket. You go ahead and keep watching, I'll only be a minute." He got up and jogged back down the trail behind them. Ashton watched him until suddenly she heard her name spoken. She turned to the screen and saw it had changed from movie clips to a video of Tuomas sitting on their back porch, with the setting sun over the lake behind him. 

 

"Hello sweetheart, if you're watching this, it means that the nights been going well. I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far, I guarantee you that I have. I've enjoyed the last two years immensely. You took a man who just lived day to day and have him a reason to be happy." As he spoke, images and little videos that had been taken throughout their relationship played between the video of him on the porch. Ashton put her hand to her mouth as her eyes watered up. "You make me wake up every morning and smile when I see you lying beside me, or on me as it is some days. We have definitely had our ups and downs," as he said this bit, he absent-mindedly rubbed his wrist where the scar from his London incident still showed, "but your made it worth it all. You've changed my life from one of monotony and routine to one that makes every moment special, an adventure. I love you Ashton. With every breath in my body I love you. I don't care what happens from here on out, remember that; remember those three words. Etch them on your heart, imbed them into your memory, just never forget them. I want to tell the world, but that would be an easy thing to. I'd just have to whisper it in your ear, because you are my world. I want to give you my life, my heart, and everything I own. Without you they are all worthless. Now, I need you to do something for me. Stand up." 

 

Ashton stood up and tried to focus through her tears on the beloved face in front of her. "I don't know what will happen from here, that's up to you. I want you to come up and turn off the projector." Ashton stepped up and hit the 'on/off' switch. 

 

"Now turn around," said Tuomas's voice from behind her. She turned to see him down on one knee where the seat had a been a moment ago. He had changed from his jeans and dress shirt into the suit he had worn to the premiere. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she finally realized what was going on and the tears came back. Tuomas reached up and took her hand. Even his eyes were moist with tears. 

 

"Everything I just told you is true. I love you more than life itself. I would lay down anything and everything for you. You have made me so happy since I met you, but you would make me feel like a king if you, would be my wife." He reached into his pocket and pulled you out a small black velvet ring box. "Ashton Rose DuBray, will you make my life complete? Will you marry me?" 

 

Ashton was sobbing in earnest now. She bent down as she cried. All she could do was nod as she looked at this perfect angel who was offering her his life and his heart. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She bent down and kissed him happily. 

 

His warm, sweet mouth broke into a huge grin and he wrapped his arms around her waist, stood, and swung her in a circle. When he put her down, he took her hand and pulled her promise ring off. He replaced it with the ring from the box - a small, solitaire marquis-cut on a thin yellow gold band. It was so simple and elegant. Ashton loved it. She looked up at Tuomas, her Tuomas, her fiancée. "I love you so much. So much." She whispered as she kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

 

When the pulled apart, Tuomas looked up to the sky and called out to the air, "She said 'yes'!" My Ashton said she'd marry me." Suddenly the woods erupted with cheers. Emppu, Jukka, Marco, Petri, and Tero all came out from behind the trees. Emppu had his camera, Jukka had a video recorder, and Tero and Marco were carrying the bench. They had pulled it away while Ashton turned off the projector. They all hugged, shook hands, back patted, and congratulated the couple.

 

Emppu explained that Tuomas and Tero had made the video over a month ago. When Tuomas had been away doing interviews, he had instructed the guitar player on what to buy, how and where to set everything up, and gave them the plan on how he was going to so everything. They were all very eager to help. They had finished setting up that morning while there were "fishing". Ashton thanked them all for everything they had done. 

That night as they lay in bed, exhausted from their lovemaking, they looked at the ring and how it glistened in the moonlight. Tuomas was the first one to break the silence. "Your dad gave me his blessing." Ashton shot up and stared at him, dumbstruck. 

 

"He did? When? How?" She couldn't not believe her father had giving his blessing. 

 

"While I was doing interviews, I had to go through Philadelphia, and, being old-fashioned, I went to their house and asked him. He was surprised, and a little hesitant, but he consented. He said that he had never seen you happier, and he knew that I would still ask you, blessing or no blessing. Your mom was fuming at him when I left." 

 

"I can imagine. I am so glad your family's not like that. I think your mom almost had a heart attack when we told them. She was walking on cloud nine." 

 

"I think she'd given up on the hope of me ever marrying or having kids. She was definitely ecstatic. I completely understand why." He gave her his sly, you-know-what-I'm-talking-about grin. His eyes drifted to his once again hardened cock. 

 

Ashton grinned back at him, "Round two?" When he nodded vigorously, she shifted herself until she was kneeling over him. She slowly began kissing from his ear, down his neck (which also enjoyed some soft licks), across his chest, around his naval (some hickeys were left there), and back up to his mouth. As she slipped her tongue in, she lowered herself onto his more than ready erection. Oh, she was to love being married to this man.


	28. Chapter 28

It had been almost a month since the last concert. Tuomas and Marco had given a speech. It pretty much was the same as what Tuomas had said in the dressing room, but with more passion. They told everyone, the audience, fans, and family how much they meant and their importance. Everyone did an individual bow and then then did a collective one. The audience cheered, applauded, and cried for the band that they loved. Everyone was in a good mood. 

 

Now, at the beginning of Augest, Tuomas left home for a couple weeks to take care of some business. He told Ashton that it was to do interview for the album, He promised to take her out for a nice dinner when he got back. 

 

The day after he got home, he spent the morning fishing with the guys, then he and Ashton went to a restaurant in Helsinki for dinner The place was small and intimate, but nice. Tuomas filled Ashton in on how the trip went. 

 

On the way back, Tuomas pulled off at a small patch of woods. He opened his girlfriend's door, took her hand, and began walking down a path, into the woods. 

 

"What are we doing?" Ashton asked? 

 

"No sense wasting a nice night like this," was the only response he would give. 

 

As they walked, Ashton began noticing changes. There were flowers set in vases along the ground with candles hung from branches. The grass trail soon opened up to a small grotto. It was ringed with more candles and vases, but in the center was a small bench (it looked like a cloth ottoman), a movie projector I front of it, and a canvas screen. 

 

"What is all this for?" she asked. 

 

Tuomas smiled, but wouldn't answer. He sat Ashton down, turned on the movie, and joined her. The screen sprung to life with the old Disney opening and began a collection of different clips and scenes from all the Disney movies. There was every cute, romantic, or funny part you could imagine from every single Disney film there was. 

 

After about a half-an-hour, Tuomas shivered a bit in the cool night air. "I'm getting chilly, I'm gonna run back to the car and get my jacket. You go ahead and keep watching, I'll only be a minute." He got up and jogged back down the trail behind them. Ashton watched him until suddenly she heard her name spoken. She turned to the screen and saw it had changed from movie clips to a video of Tuomas sitting on their back porch, with the setting sun over the lake behind him. 

 

"Hello sweetheart, if you're watching this, it means that the nights been going well. I hope you've enjoyed yourself so far, I guarantee you that I have. I've enjoyed the last two years immensely. You took a man who just lived day to day and have him a reason to be happy." As he spoke, images and little videos that had been taken throughout their relationship played between the video of him on the porch. Ashton put her hand to her mouth as her eyes watered up. "You make me wake up every morning and smile when I see you lying beside me, or on me as it is some days. We have definitely had our ups and downs," as he said this bit, he absent-mindedly rubbed his wrist where the scar from his London incident still showed, "but your made it worth it all. You've changed my life from one of monotony and routine to one that makes every moment special, an adventure. I love you Ashton. With every breath in my body I love you. I don't care what happens from here on out, remember that; remember those three words. Etch them on your heart, imbed them into your memory, just never forget them. I want to tell the world, but that would be an easy thing to. I'd just have to whisper it in your ear, because you are my world. I want to give you my life, my heart, and everything I own. Without you they are all worthless. Now, I need you to do something for me. Stand up." 

 

Ashton stood up and tried to focus through her tears on the beloved face in front of her. "I don't know what will happen from here, that's up to you. I want you to come up and turn off the projector." Ashton stepped up and hit the 'on/off' switch. 

 

"Now turn around," said Tuomas's voice behind her. She turned to see him down on one knee where the seat had a been a moment ago. He had changed from his jeans and dress shirt into the suit he had worn to the premiere. She clasped her hand over her mouth as she finally realized what was going on and the tears came back. Tuomas reached up and took her hand. Even his eyes were moist with tears. 

 

"Everything I just told you is true. I love you more than life itself. I would lay down anything and everything for you. You have made me so happy since I met you, but you would make me feel like a king if you, would be my wife." He reached into his pocket and pulled you out a small black velvet ring box. "Ashton Rose DuBray, will you make my life complete? Will you marry me?" 

 

Ashton was sobbing in earnest now. She bent down as she cried. All she could do was nod as she looked at this perfect angel who was offering her his life and his heart. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." She bent down and kissed him happily. 

 

His warm, sweet mouth broke into a huge grin and he wrapped his arms around her waist, stood, and swung her in a circle. When he put her down, he took her hand and pulled her promise ring off. He replaced it with the ring from the box - a small, solitaire marquis-cut on a thin yellow gold band. It was so simple and elegant. Ashton loved it. She looked up at Tuomas, her Tuomas, her fiancée. "I love you so much. So much." She whispered as she kissed him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. 

 

When the pulled apart, Tuomas looked up to the sky and called out to the air, "She said 'yes'!" My Ashton said she'd marry me." Suddenly the woods erupted with cheers. Emppu, Jukka, Marco, Petri, and Tero all came out from behind the trees. Emppu had his camera, Jukka had a video recorder, and Tero and Marco were carrying the bench. They had pulled it away while Ashton turned off the projector. They all hugged, shook hands, back patted, and congratulated the couple.

 

Emppu explained that Tuomas and Tero had made the video over a month ago. When Tuomas had been away doing interviews, he had instructed the guitar player on what to buy, how and where to set everything up, and gave them the plan on how he was going to so everything. They were all very eager to help. They had finished setting up that morning while there were "fishing". Ashton thanked them all for everything they had done. 

That night as they lay in bed, exhausted from their lovemaking, they looked at the ring and how it glistened in the moonlight. Tuomas was the first one to break the silence. "Your dad gave me his blessing." Ashton shot up and stared at him, dumbstruck. 

 

"He did? When? How?" She couldn't not believe her father had giving his blessing. 

 

"While I was doing interviews, I had to go through Philadelphia, and, being old-fashioned, I went to their house and asked him. He was surprised, and a little hesitant, but he consented. He said that he had never seen you happier, and he knew that I would still ask you, blessing or no blessing. Your mom was fuming at him when I left." 

 

"I can imagine. I am so glad your family's not like that. I think your mom almost had a heart attack when we told them. She was walking on cloud nine." 

 

"I think she'd given up on the hope of me ever marrying or having kids. She was definitely ecstatic. I completely understand why." He gave her his sly, you-know-what-I'm-talking-about grin. His eyes drifted to his once again hardened cock. 

 

Ashton grinned back at him, " Round two?" When he nodded vigorously, she shifted herself until she was kneeling over him. She slowly began kissing from his ear, down his neck (which also enjoyed some soft licks), across his chest, around his naval (some hickeys were left there), and back up to his mouth. As she slipped her tongue in, she lowered herself onto his more than ready erection. Oh, she was going to love being married to this man.


	29. Chapter 29

December 10th. That was the date they set for the wedding. Both of them wanted a winter wedding and now that they were in the middle of planning, all they were hoping for was snow. The wedding was colored silver, powder blue, and dark purple. It was a bit hectic to choose a wedding venue and a honeymoon destination (they had both been everywhere). Tuomas just wanted a church to get married in, but he had always picture to the Kitee Church. Ashton, however, had her sights set on a place near Philadelphia. 

 

"It's called Cairwood Estate. There's a church, woods, and a manor for the dinner and reception. I've always wanted to get married there. If you let us get the place, I'll let you pick the honeymoon." This was the deal breaker for the groom. 

 

"Ok. We can get married here. Then we'll go to Alaska for the honeymoon. Southern, not the arctic circle." Ashton cringed at the thought of more cold weather, but she had her heart set on Cairnwood, and she knew Tuomas had always wanted to go to Alaska, so she agreed. 

 

In late September, she called her family to tell the girls to meet her an Kirsti in New York City for dress shopping. They would be going to Kleinfield to get Ashton's dress. Maria, Jasmine, Brianna, and Katrina all came. Lauren wouldn't though. After trying on a few, Ashton's eyes landed on one dress that sealed the deal. It was an A-line lace and organza dress by Elie Saab. The top had criss-crossing overlays of organza and the bottom flowed with the lace overtop to a chapel train. As soon as she tried it on, she started crying, as did everyone else. This was _the_ dress. 

 

It was decide that Maria would be the Maid of Honor and Jasmine and Brianna would be bridesmaids. Tuomas chose Emppu to be his best man, with Tero and Petri as groomsmen. 

 

Before anyone knew it, November had come. Ashton went back home to spend a month with her family, much to Tuomas's disapproval. When she got home, she spent her time with her new nieces and nephews, especially a new one from Dimiti's family, a girl named Raila. Lauren was polite, but distant, until one night just after Thanksgiving, when she sat Ashton down in the couch for a talk. 

 

"There are some things I need to say, so please don't Let me just get them out. I need to start by apologizing. When you left, I felt like I had failed as a christian mother. You had left the church an turned to worldly ways. And then you brought Tuomas home, and I couldn't handle it, so I lashed out at him. I saw him as a bad thing, someone trying to take you away from me. I never stopped to really look at him, to get to know him. If I had, I would have seen how completely happy he makes you, and how much he loves you. No, he's not the ideal man I had envisioned for you, but looking at the two of you, I couldn't picture anyone better for you. I want you two to have my blessing. It doesn't mean much, but its yours. And I would love to come to your wedding, if you'll let me. I promise I'll be good. Whadya say, will you forgive me Ashton?"

 

Ashton wrapped her arms around her mom and hugged her. "Mom, of course I forgive you. And of course you're coming to my wedding, I want you to be there front and center. Tuomas may not be your ideal man, but I live him. God, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love him. And I know he loves me, too. As for your blessing, it means the world to me. Thank you." And so they were back on good terms. 

 

The week of the wedding, all of Tuomas's guests flew in. The couple had booked a couple hotel floors for them to stay in. Tuomas and Ashton agreed that on the day before and morning of the wedding, there would be no communication between them at all. Unless someone got seriously injured or something happened, there could be no phone calls or texts, and no speaking. Tuomas and the guys went to a hockey game for the Philadelphia Flyers. Ashton and the ladies went to a teahouse, out to dinner, and a chick-flic afterwards. 

 

On the morning of the 10th, both the bride and groom woke up early to get ready. The whole proses was video taped to be watched by both on the flight later on. Ashton and the girls were giggly and excited. She couldn't believe that today she was marrying her Tuomas. He on the other hand was dealing with extreme nervousness. What if he messed up? What if something went wrong? The guys were all teasing him about how he was going to do his hair and makeup, trying to lighten his mood. It wasn't that he was upset, just terrified. 

 

By 10:00, everyone was ready. Pictures were taken, hugs and good wishes were given, gifts were exchanged, and finally everyone piled into their cars an headed to the Estate. It was time for a wedding. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go to my Tumblr account (Sweetheart627) there will be pictures of all the wedding stuff collected from all over the Internet.


	30. Chapter 30

A fresh blanket of snow covered the ground as the bridal party pulled up to the church's doors. David helped Ashton out and the girls laid her train and chapel veil out smooth. Marco was waiting at the side door to go in and let the dj know to start playing the procession song. He hugged  Ashton tightly as his eyes teared up. Today his adopted little girl was getting married. His boys, Antto and Miro, were waiting inside to open the doors. Once the bridal party was in line, Marco went in the side door and music was heard playing inside. The doors opened and the ceremony began. 

 

 

Lilly and Annie were the flower girls and they started the procession. Next went Lauren on Dmitri's arm. Harry came next in his little tux as the ring bearer. Emma followed with a sign that said "Dreams Do Come True". Brianna, Jasmine, and Marie came up the aisle next. Finally, after one last hug from her daddy, Ashton entered the church on his arm. 

 

Everything seemed to fade as she locked eyes with Tuomas. He looked like he couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry. He was perfect in his tux. Ashton took a breath and started walking. 

 

Tuomas felt like he was both flying and under water. When he saw Marco come in, he nearly panicked. 

 

"Breathe," Emppu whispered behind him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second, and readied himself to see his bride. As the bridal party had entered, he felt a bit better, but when he saw Ashton, he completely relaxed. She looked absolutely breathtaking. As she slowly came up the aisle, he could feel his eyes watering. 

 

David placed Ashton's hand into Tuomas's and the two turned to the officiant. The man had a license in Finland and he had obtained one here for the service. 

 

"Dearly beloved, we gathered here together to join this man and this woman together in holy matrimony..." For about fifteen minutes, he spoke about love and the couple, about how the roles of husband and wife should be played. Finally he got to the vows. 

 

"Tuomas Lauri Johannes Holopainen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others from this day foreword, until death do you part?" 

 

Tuomas looked at his bride lovingly and replied softly, "I do." Ashton broke into a huge grin. The pastor turned to her

 

"Ashton Rose DuBray, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others from this day foreword, until death do you part?" 

 

She smiled up at Tuomas and nodded, "I do." He let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. 

 

"Do you have the rings?" They turned to their attendants who handed them their wedding bands. They slipped them on each others fingers while the pastor explained the significance of them. 

 

"Well then, by the power vested in me by the United States of America and the Republic of Finland, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may..." 

 

He didn't even get a chance to continue the phrase before the newly married couple kissed. Ashton threw her arms around Tuomas's neck as he wrapped one and around her waist and the other in her hair. 

 

"...kiss the bride," the pastor finished in a redundant manner as the newlyweds pulled apart with a sheepish grin. They kissed again shortly and then embraced. 

 

"I love you," Tuomas whispered in her ear. 

 

"I love you too." 

 

They turned to the guests as the pastor announced, "I present, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Tuomas Holopainen." Everyone in the crowd cheered and applauded. Ashton looked up at the man she loved. Her angel, her Tuomas, her husband. He offered her his arm and they walked back down the aisle. 

 

At the doors, Antto and Miro had their cloaks ready and waiting. The couple came out the doors into the snow. Their family and friends followed behind them and formed a receiving line. There were many "I'm so happy for you"s, "Congratulations"s, and a few "take care of her"s, or "welcome to the family"s. once everyone had gone through, anyone who wouldn't be in pictures headed to the reception area in the manor. Everyone else posed in front of church, in the woods, on the manor terrace, and in the snow for about two and a half hours. 

 

By the time everyone was in the manor, the meal was ready to be served. This was the menu:

 

                  Appetizer

   Salmon, shrimp, and cod sushi 

   Pasta au gratin 

 

            Soup and salad

   Corn chowder

   Caesar salad

 

                    Entree

   Mushroom and cheddar stuffed steak medallions with pomme frites and a truffle mayonnaise. 

                       or 

   Chicken fetticini alfredo 

 

                   Dessert

   Crème Brûlée with a white chocolate raspberry sauce 

 

While they were finishing the food, anyone who wanted to give a could give a speech. There were some embarrassing tales told and some sweet moments. 

 

Everyone enjoyed the food and open bar, but as soon as the music started, the dance floor was packed. Everyone was dancing to the mix of rock, Disney, and pop music. After an hour or so, the dj announced that the bride and groom were ready for their first dance. 'Can't Help Falling In Love' by Andrea Bocceli and Katherine McPhee began playing as Ashton and Tuomas came onto the floor. When they reached the middle, Tuomas bowed Prince Charming style and Ashton smiled as she dipped into a low curtsy. They slowly began waltzing around the floor, Tuomas even using a few of the fancy steps Ashton taught him. 

 

"You look like a pro," she whispered in his ear at one point. By the end they had switched to slow dancing. When the music ended, everyone cheered as the newlyweds kissed. 

 

Almost immediately after, Tuomas came back on the floor with his mom. Her dark grey dress accented the diamonds her curly French twist. Josh Groban began singing 'In Her Eyes' as the mother and son danced. Again it ended with applause and praise of the performance. Tuomas then returned to the table beside Ashton. 

 

In a minute, David came and collected her for the father/daughter dance to Heartland's 'I Loved Her First'. Though not as agile or elegant as the others, David danced with his daughter to the best of his ability. Thankfully she stuck to slow dancing. As the song ended, Marco came onto the floor and took the bride for his dance with her. To differentiate this from David's dance, this was the one that other daddy/daughter couples could join in on. The song was 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride. 

 

After all the planned dances were over, the group ones started. Even the kids got in on the Cha Cha Slide, Cotton Eyed Joe, and the Chicken Dance. By the end, everyone was laughing at the silliness. 

 

All to soon, it was time to bring it all to an end. The couple went over to the cake to cut it. Everyone wanted them to smash it at each other, but they were both laughing so hard, they could barely do it the right way. 

 

When they finally got it, they gathered everyone around for the bouquet and garter toss. Ashton closed her eyes and threw the bouquet over her head. Marie was the lucky catcher. Everyone began teasing her about who would be her man. When Tuomas tried to get the garter off, he couldn't find it, and had to go under Ashton's dress to look for it. After everyone began hooting and hollering, he decided to play along. He lightly began biting along the inside of Ashton's thigh and pulling the garter off with his teeth, which caused her to squeal and blush, earning even more cheers and taunting. Finally, Tuomas got the garter off and began shaking it in his teeth for all to see. He turned his back on the crowd of guys and snapped it like a slingshot over his head. Tero leaped up and snatched it out of the air. This earned a face palm from Marie. He sauntered over to her, twirling the garter around his finger and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

 

"Pfffht, in your dreams," Marie turned and sauntered off, earning a high five from Ashton. 

 

After thanking everyone for the day, Tuomas and Ashton headed off to their suite in the manor, not without a few wolf whistles and dirty suggestions. They would be leaving the next afternoon for the honeymoon and everyone was informed when so that they could be there to see them off. 

 

Once they reached the room, Tuomas slipped out of his over clothes until he was in just his dress shirt and pants. He then unlaced Ashton's dress for her as she let her hair down. He dress fell to the floor and he stared in awe at the sight before him. Ashton wore a strapless white lace and satin corset with matching panties. Her soft blonde curls fell over her breasts and she still wore the diamond jewelry Tuomas gave her. Oh, he was going to love tonight. 

 

Ashton walked over to him and kissed him deeply. "Do you trust me?" 

 

  
_Not the start I was hoping for._ "Of course I do," he replied. 

 

She slowly began removing his shirt, as she guided him back to the bed, her eyes following her hands. "Then I want to have you tonight. I want to worship you, your body. I want to make very inch of you sing under my touch. Do you trust me that much?" Tuomas just nodded. Ashton smiled and lowered him until he lay in the middle of the bed in just his pants, his head resting on the pillow. Ashton laced her fingers through his and kissed him as she raised his arms above his head. She held his wrists there with one hand and got something out of the nightstand drawer. Tuomas felt something soft wrap around his wrists. He looked up to see cloth bound hand cuffs keeping him in place. Another set hooked onto the chain and the bed post above his head. He looked at Ashton quizzingly. 

 

"I want to worship you. To pleasure you fully. You can't touch." She undid his pants and slid them off with his briefs then took two more hand cuffs and chained his ankles to the end of the bed. When he was properly restrained, Ashton leaned up and kissed him. "I have the key right here," she pointed to the nightstand where a little key sat. "It unlocks them all. Shall we start?" All Tuomas could do was nod. He had never seen this side of her, but he was curious what she would do. To his disappointment, what she did was blindfold him. She pulled a black scarf out of her bag and tied it tightly around his eyes. 

 

She straightened up and kissed his fingertips. From there she traced her lips down his left arm while her finger slid down the other. She kissed his mouth again then his neck and collarbone. She sucked and licked his chest and nipples as his breath got shallow. She left a trail of hickeys down his stomach and hips. To his disappointment, she didn't even touch his dick, but began kissing and nibbling his inner thighs. She kissed his knees and ankles. She leaned down to his foot and began  nibbling the instep. He gasped at the response it got in his groin.

 

"I'll be right back," she promised as she slid off the bed. She went into the bathroom because he heard the change in her steps from the rug to the tile. In a few moments he heard her place something heavy and metal on the night stand and climb back onto him, between his legs. 

 

"You ready?" she asked. He nodded. For a moment nothing happened, but then there was a sudden shock of coldness on his chest. Ice. She had an ice cube. He sucked in a breath and shivered as she breathed warm air on the spot. She repeated the action again and again, never in the same area twice. What really got him was when she put it on one of his balls. She let it sit a moment on the hot skin and begin to run down to his asshole. This caused Tuomas to arch off the bed and cry out. She soothed the sensitive nerves by sucking on the area and warming it again. Finally she put the ice back away and returned to her place between Tuomas's legs. She smiled at his half hard cock. 

 

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, but we aren't there yet." She began kissing and licking his perineum and balls until he was half hard. "I want to try something. Tell me if you want me to stop.  First, taste these," Ashton put her index and middle fingers in Tuomas's mouth. He closed his eyes and marveled at the taste. Like warm sugar and a hint of cake. When she was satisfied with the job, she pulled her fingers out. Tuomas pouted at the lose. 

 

"All in good time, my pet," she cooed as she kissed him. He liked the nickname. With her first finger, she began playing with his asshole, wetting it and preparing it for what she had in mind. Then, slowly, she pushed her middle finger into his ass. Tuomas's eyes flew open and his cock came to life. The feeling was weird, but God it felt amazing. Ashton took his cock in her mouth and and began bobbing it down her throat. As her head moved, so did her finger. Tuomas squirmed on the bed at the unfamiliar feeling. It felt strange to have something in him like that, it even hurt a bit, but the feeling was such a turn on. Needless to say it only took a minute until Tuomas was coming in Ashton's mouth, screaming in pleasure. This orgasm was sending shock waves through him. 

 

When he was done, she knelt over him and began grinding herself into him. She leaned down and kissed him hungrily. He could taste himself on her tongue. 

 

"You taste better," he whispered. She just smiled and began sucking his neck again. It only took a minute for him to get hard again. Ashton gripped him and ran him along her entrance, lubing him with her wetness. When he was slicked up, she slid herself down onto his erection. She slowly began rising him, grinding him against her clit. 

 

Tuomas was a mix of sensations. He was enjoying the sex, but he was frustrated that he couldn't touch her. But when she sped up her movements, he forgot anything but the feeling of her tight folds squeezing him. 

 

Ashton could feel herself tightening up as she raced towards her peak. She let herself go numb and exploded around Tuomas as he came inside of her. She collapsed on top on him as the sonic waves faded. She reached up and unlocked the cuffs around Tuomas's wrists and remove his blind fold. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. 

 

"That was amazing. Thank you. I now consider myself thoroughly fucked." He whispered breathlessly. She looked up and kissed him. After she had unlocked his feet, she let him make love to her again. It wasn't long before they were both too exhausted and had fallen asleep. 

 

The next morning, Ashton woke up to the sun shingling through the window. She yawned and looked up to see Tuomas watching it too. She kissed his chest, "Good morning husband." 

 

He turned and looked at her lovingly, "Good morning to you too, Mrs. Holopainen." He kissed her sweetly and they just lay there remembering the previous day. In about and hour or two, they had eaten breakfast and were ready to head to the airport. They met their families in the hall of the manor to say their goodbyes before stepping out into the sun. Everyone who had been at their wedding was lining the steps and began throwing flower petals on them as they passed through the crowd. When they reached their car, they turned and waved to everyone before heading off to their honeymoon. 


	31. Chapter 31

Tuomas and Ashton landed in Anchorage, Alaska by nightfall. A cab took them to the Alyeska Resort where they would be staying for a week and a half. With it being early in the season, and the fact that they were above natural hot springs, the weather was as pleasant as winter weather could be. It was too early for the skiers, so the resort was practically empty. The suite that Tuomas and Ashton had was the only one occupied on that floor, giving them plenty of privacy.

The first day they were there was spent in their room and exploring the hotel and grounds. There were hiking trails nearby, wildlife centers, Anchorage, and many other attractions to fill the days. On the first day that they went hiking, they saw a black wolf on a ridge about a quarter mile away. The animal looked at them for a moment, howled, and walked away. They also spotted moose, foxes, a bear, a flock of wild geese, and a few eagles. They went into Anchorage that night to do some clubbing. While there, a techno song came on and Ashton begged to dance.

"Oh no, I've done enough dancing for one year, thank you very much," Tuomas protested. But Ashton was having none of that. She grabbed her husband by the belt and pulled him out on the dance floor.

"Come here, Viking man." Once she had him dancing, she began teasing him. She slipped her hands under his shirt and caressed the bare skin she found. Tuomas leaned down and kissed her.

"I'm your Viking man now. Now and always. I love you, my sweet, perfect wife." He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifted her up, and kissed her passionately, right in the middle of the crowd. While one arm held her aloft, the other gently began fondling her ass. Ashton looked at him shocked.

"My my! So brazen tonight, Mr. Holopainen. Tell me, what happened to that shy, innocent man I fell in love with?"

Tuomas slipped his hand under her mini skirt and panties and played with her sex. "He got a taste of this." As he said this, he pushed a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp. "Come on, let's go back to the hotel. I'm getting all hot and bothered, and I'm not interested in giving everyone here a sex show."

As soon as the they reached the hotel, Tuomas grabbed Ashton and hoisted her over his shoulder. She squealed and laughed, "Put me down, you overgrown Finnish oaf. Tuomas!"

Tuomas spanked her and shrugged her back up on his shoulder, "Silence wench. You want me to be a viking? Well this is how a viking carries his new bride." She couldn't see it, but he was grinning from ear to ear. Ashton gasped and blushed as more people turned to stare.

"Tuomas Lauri Johannes Holopainen, put me down this instant!"

His only response was to strut through the lobby, earning both stern and amused looks from the concierges and other guests. He set her down in the elevator, pulled her tightly against him, and kissed her passionately. Ashton gripped the lapels of his denim jacket and held on for dear life as Tuomas stole her very breath away. The elevator took a million times longer and yet not long enough, but the couple didn't even notice. They were too busy exploring one another.

As soon as the doors opened, Tuomas grabbed Ashton's hand and they raced down the hallways to their room. They slowed down, failing miserably at acting normal, as they went by a cleaning lady, but as soon as they passed her, they took off running again. Both of them tripped and fell as they slid around the last corner, ending up in a giggling pile on the tiled floor.

Once they had finally made it into their room, they blindly shuffled to the bed, kissing and removing clothes as they went. By the time they were at the laying down, they were both naked and more than ready for sex. Tuomas didn't even waste time prepping his wife. He spat into his hand, lubed himself with it, and slid himself into her slick, tight hole. He pushed himself in again and again, getting deeper and rougher each time. Ashton grabbed his shoulders and pulled herself up until she was on his lap. The rode together, moaning and panting at the explosive sensations. Tuomas leaned down and began sucking Ashton's breast. This was the more than she could take.

"Aaha. Oh fuck, Tuomas!" Ashton cried out as she came around him. She curled up into his shoulder as her orgasm washed over her.

Tuomas sped up his thrusts as he rushed to his limit. It only took a moment until he came inside of her, filling her to overflowing. When they had both exhausted themselves, they just sat there, wrapped in each others arms, Ashton laying on his chest, Tuomas resting his head on hers.

"I love you Ashton, never forget that." Tuomas whispered as he kissed her hair. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I honestly don't know where I would be without you." Ashton sighed and smiled. She looked up at her husband and kissed him sweetly. It was the type of kiss that could take away all pain and make you fly.

Suddenly, the whole room was bathed in purple and pink light. Ashton and Tuomas rushed to the window wrapped in the bed quilt and looked out the window. The Northern Lights danced across the sky. Flashes of light reached out to the snow-covered mountains in the distance.

Tuomas went back to the bed and grabbed the pillows. He pulled the love seat over to the windows and made a makeshift bed on it. The two snuggled together and watched to lights sway to and fro in the air for over an hour. Soon they were both fast asleep.

The rest of the week was much the same. The days were spent exploring and enjoying the Alaskan wilderness, the nights making love to each other and occasionaly watching the Northern Lights. All too soon, however, it was time to head home. Emppu and Marco met them at the airport with Tuomas's car. When the couple got home, Tuomas swooped Ashton up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Once inside, they noticed that the whole house had been decorated for Christmas already. A perfect tree stood in the corner of the living room, devoid of ornaments. A note on the hall table said,

 _"Welcome home! We are so glad you guys are back, and hope you've thoroughly enjoyed your time away. Since you're just starting a new life, we figured that we'd give you a hand in getting a footing. The house has been cleaned and prepped for Christmas (there was no way you two would be able to get it done in time), but we left the tree for you. You will find the kitchen full of groceries. Storm and Queenie have been fed twice a day, but they missed you two. Every night, they would sleep on your bed. Enjoy today alone, because you know we all want to see_ _you guys and hear about the trip tomorrow. We will see you then, Mr. and Mrs. Holopainen._  
Love,  
Mom and Dad, Petri and Susanna (and families), Marco (and sons), Emppu, Tero, and Plamen"

No sooner had they finished reading the note then Storm and Queenie came bounding down the steps and raced over to their owners. Once they had all been reunited, Tuomas and Ashton began decorating their Christmas tree. Their married life was just starting, and there were many adventures in store.


	32. Chapter 32

Christmas and New Year passed by in a heartbeat. Tuomas and Ashton had their first Valentines day as Mr. and Mrs. The day was spent roaming the snow-laden woods. When they got back, Tuomas surprised Ashton with a fireside picnic. He had gone out and gotten all of her favorites: chocolate-covered strawberries, crème brûlée, white chocolate-covered raspberries, pumpkin pie, a can of whipped cream, and the best bottle of red wine he had in his cellar. They feasted and cuddled until the fire had died down to embers. Then, Tuomas took her hands and led her up to the bedroom. 

 

When they got there, he told her to undress while he got something before disappearing into the closet. Upon returning, he found her naked and awaiting him. He place a small black bag on the night stand and held his hand out to her. Ashton came and stood before him. Her husband traced his finger along her jawline before kissing her. A soft, gentle kiss, but one full of promise of things to come. Tuomas guided her down to the middle of the bed then showed her the contents of the black bag. Three pairs of cloth-bound handcuffs and a black scarf.

 

Ashton sucked in a breath and looked at her husband. He grinned at her mischievously before kissing her again, this time hungrily and greedily. As his tongue explored her mouth, he secured her wrists to the bed above her with one set of cuffs. He then blindfolded her before spreading her legs and cuffing her ankles to the bottom bed posts. With her short height, this was quite a stretch; one that immobilized her completely. 

 

In the darkness, Ashton felt Tuomas begin kissing and licking her neck. He sucked on one spot until there would definitely be a hickey the next morning. His ministrations soon moved to her breasts. He sucked and bit on one, his mustache only adding to the sensation, while he fingered the other. His long hair brushed over her chest causing her to shiver. He lingered there a bit before taking his torturous mouth lower to Ashton's sweet spot. There he began tonguing her, slowly, rhythmically, until she was just about to peak. At the last moment he pushed a finger into her and began wiggling it right into her g-spot.

 

Ashton tightened up and moaned lowly as her orgasm came like thunder. She wanted to curl up on herself to hold onto the feeling, but her stretched position restricted her movements greatly. All she could do was hang on as the feelings rolled through her. She realized, when her mind had returned to Earth, that Tuomas had suddenly lost his clothes. Not that she was complaining at his hard manhood pressing into her stomach. He straddled her at her shoulders and pressed his cock against her mouth. 

 

"Open," he whispered harshly. She happily obeyed and Tuomas slid himself into her mouth. He held the back of her head as he slowly went in and out of her mouth. That wasn't enough for her, though. Ashton wanted him to really fuck her. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked him down her throat, burying her nose in the curls at the base of his cock. She stayed like that until she started choking, then she pulled him out just enough to catch a breath. 

 

For his part, Tuomas was in ecstasy. His wife's throat was so tight and wet. He groaned and grabbed the bed frame as she sucked him back down again. When her tongue began teasing him, it became too much for the man. He shouted her name as he came in her mouth. When Tuomas had emptied himself, he pulled out  and kissed her. God how he loved this woman. 

 

In only a few moments, Tuomas was hard again, but this time, he filled her where she needed it. As he thrust himself deep inside of her, he sucked on her breasts again. It didn't take long for Tuomas to come inside of her, filling her to overflowing. Feeling his hot cum shoot into her was enough to take Ashton over the edge as well. By the time they had both had their fill and were fast asleep, the sky was beginning to grow light with a new day. 

 

The next few weeks were quiet and peaceful. Tuomas was enjoying his off time and Ashton was enjoying married life. About three weeks after Valentine's day, Ashton woke up to an upset stomach. At first she thought nothing of it, but it intensified the next couple of days until even the thought of food cause to rush to the toilet with nausea. When she heard of a flu virus that was going around, she went to get herself checked out. The doctor promised to call her with results, but he didn't think it was a flu she was dealing with. 

 

The afternoon after this doctor's appointment, Ashton and Tuomas were at Kirtsi and Pentti's house for a family cookout. Ashton was able to eat a bit but, not nearly as much as she should. It was early evening when her phone rang. She excused herself and answered it outside. Tuomas watched her talk for a moment before she slowly lowered herself to a bench. He could see tears on her cheeks and rushed out to see what was wrong as she hung up on her call. 

 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he put his arm around her and pulled her close. 

 

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. Oh Tuomas, there isn't a single thing wrong in the world." She looked up to show him a huge smile on her face. 

 

He looked at her amused, but curiously. "Then what's _right_? Something in that phone call got you worked up."

 

"Tuomas, I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby." She laughed at the sheer joy the new brought her. 

 

Tuomas's eyes went wide and he began chuckling as a smile spread across his face. "A baby? _My_ baby?" 

 

"Yes, your baby. You're going to be a daddy, Tuomas." She cupped his cheeks and leaned her forehead against his. 

 

Tuomas couldn't believe it. He put his hand over his mouth and stared at her in teary-eyed wonder. "A baby," he whispered over and over. Suddenly he jumped up, picked her up and spun her in the air as he laughed. "God, I love you, woman!" 

 

"Tuomas! Put me down!" Ashton squealed. He finally consented and set her down on the bench again. Tuomas knelt in front of her and tenderly placed his hand her stomach. 

 

"I cant believe it. My baby. _Our_ baby." he leaned up and kissed her lovingly. "I love you so much, my sweet wife." 

 

She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "Come on. Let's go share the good news." Needless to say, everyone was ecstatic at the announcement. They all couldn't wait for the newest addition to the Holopainen family. 

 

Ashton and Tuomas got right in with a setting up a nursery. They both wanted to be surprised at the baby's gender, so the room was going to be pastel yellow and brown, with a baby Winnie the Pooh border around the middle of the wall. A couple months later, Tuomas, to prove his masculinity, decided he was going to buy a kit and make the crib. It wasn't even an hour before "god dammit"s and "what the fuck is this for?"s filled the room. Ashton had little pity for his fingers because he refused to read the instructions. By the time he "finished" it looked like a Monet abstract. Poor Tuomas just about lost it when he set an encyclopedia in it to test the strength and the whole thing collapsed in a heap on the floor. He sat by the wall and sulked while Ashton finished putting away some new clothes. She then went and sat beside him, her already rounded stomach prohibiting her doing so with ease. 

 

"Hi." she said as she laid her head against his. He just huffed in response. "You want to try it again?" He just looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm serious. I'll help you this time and I'm sure we can get it right. Hmmm? Want to give it another go?" Unfortunately, his wounded Finnish pride wouldn't let him admit to needing help. But Ashton wasn't giving up on him. She knew with enough persuading, he'd come around. "Come on, grumpy gills. We are going to make a cradle if it kills..." 

 

She suddenly sat up with a gasp causing Tuomas to look at her worried. She stared at the floor confused for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Quick give me your hand." She grabbed his hand and placed it on the side of her stomach.  At first Tuomas felt nothing, but suddenly there was a small tremor beneath his fingers. He turned on his knees and felt again. Sure enough, there was another small movement, like a slow shiver. He let out a little laugh.

 

"I guess our baby wants his or her cradle." He looked up at Ashton. through dark lashes. 

 

"Yeah I can just hear him or her saying 'Come on Daddy, get off you lazy ass and make my bed'." She slowly stood up, but Tuomas remained on his knees. He ran his hands over her stomach and kissed the spot they had felt movement before laying his head against her. Ashton brushed the hair from his face and caressed his cheek. "Five months to go. It seems so long and like it will go by so quickly." She sighed at the thought. 

 

"We never settled on a name. I like Meri for a girl. What do you think?" Tuomas suggested as he stood. 

 

Ashton thought. "I like it. Meri. It sounds cute. And what about Elliot for a boy?" 

 

Tuomas crinkled his nose, "Elliot?" He stopped for moment, "Hmmm, Elliot. It kinda grows on you, doesn't it? I like it." 

 

Ashton leaned up and kissed her husband before taking his hand, "Come on, we have a cradle to build. And this time, we'll read the instructions." 

 

Tuomas have her a sarcastic laugh but began undoing the rubble of his attempted project. 

 

In early September, Tuomas was up in the piano room playing for a bit. He was couldn't believe how much his life had changed in the past five years. He had met and fallen in love with Ashton. He had retired Nightwish. Now he was married with a baby on the way. Ashton was well-rounded and more than ready for the baby to come. Her nights had gotten less sleep and her days more and more restless. Tuomas did everything he could to lighten her load, but she hated to feel useless. Right now she was cleaning the few dishes from lunch in the kitchen. When he had offered to do them, she had blatantly refused.

 

"It's only a few dishes. I can do them. Let me do something while I can. I'll get some rest as soon as I'm done. It's either I do this or I carry laundry baskets." He had finally given in to her with the promise to be down to make sure she was resting. Tuomas looked at his watch to see if he should head down yet when he heard a crash from downstairs. He rushed down to the kitchen in a panic. 

 

"Ash? Are you ok?" He stood in the doorway and stare at Ashton. She sat on the kitchen floor against the sink, a shattered glass a few feet away. She looked up at Tuomas with a mixture of fear and pain. 

 

"Help me," she said, her voice filled with terror. Tuomas's gaze drifted from her face to the puddle of crimson that was slowly spreading from between her legs. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. 

 


	33. Chapter 33

A placental abruption. That was what the doctors had told them. After that, all the technical stuff didn't matter. Their baby was dead, suffocated. Tuomas and Ashton went into a state of shock as the doctor rambled on and on about details. Ashton would have to deliver the baby naturally, but it would be a lot less painful since they didn't have to worry about and anesthetic harming the baby. 

 

Tuomas held his wife as she went through with the birth, trying to believe that this was just a bad dream. Finally, the small, still form of their baby slid into the doctor's waiting hands. Tuomas and Ashton just watched in silence as their daughter was cleaned, covered and taken away. They never even got to hold her. The nurses cleaned Ashton then left the two of them. As soon as the door to the delivery room closed, Ashton turned into Tuomas's arms and began sobbing. All he could do was hold his wife and rock her as she cried.

 

"Shhh. It'll be alright. It's going to be alright," Tuomas whispered. He tried to be strong for her, but he could hold his own tears back. Soon, they both were weeping for their tiny daughter. 

 

Ashton slept fitfully that night, dreaming of a crying baby being ripped from her arms. Tuomas sat beside her, unable to sleep at all. He went over the last few months over and over, trying to find something one o them had done that could have caused this. It was early morning before he finally drifted off. The doctor came in in the afternoon to do some tests and checkups. He said that he wanted to keep Ashton another night to make sure nothing would rupture if she tried to get up. 

 

Throughout that day, family and friends called to give their condolences and support. Ashton barely even noticed. She constantly, and absent-mindedly, ran her hand over her flat stomach, willing it to swell with her child again. They had decided to name the baby Meri Kristina Holopainen. That was the name that would go on the grave. 

 

The next morning, the doctor came back in with the test results. He pulled a chair up to the foot of the bed, sat down, and slowly turned to the couple. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. There were complications with the pregnancy. Your uterus has a hemorrhage  and, though we can easily close it up and it should heal, it will be very difficult for you to get pregnant again." He stopped to let them take that in. Tuomas covered his face as fresh tears flowed. Ashton seemed to go into a state of shock. "There is only about a 5% chance you will ever get pregnant again. That, plus the fact that you, Tuomas, are getting on in years and aren't as fertile as you use to be, lowers the chance even more. I'm so sorry, but there's no way for the situation to be altered." The doctor stood and walked out to allow them some privacy. 

 

Ashton stared at the foot of her bed in silence. She could feel everything go dark and crumble around her. She felt all will and point to live slip into a void. Her head and heart filled with the doctor's words as the turned cold and hard. Everything slipped into a blue. 

 

Tuomas looked up, expecting to see her crying. When he saw her black stare, he began to get afraid. She wouldn't respond to anything, she just stared. He called the doctor back in, but he only confirmed Tuomas's theory. 

 

"She in shock. I'll give her a sleeping pill and that should wear it off some. She need a lot of rest in the next few weeks. Both physical and mental. A quiet, peaceful environment is key to her recovery. It would do you good to relax as well. Maybe hire or ask someone to come clean and cook for you. You broth have had a shock and need time to recover from it. Ok?" Tuomas just nodded as he watched Ashton slipped off to sleep. 

 

Ashton was released a week later with the order to stay in bed for three weeks. She slept almost all the first night and day. Tuomas brought up some food for her, but she wouldn't eat. When he tried to hold her, she shrugged him off. She wouldn't let any visitors touch her either. For the first week, that was what she did. She wouldn't let her husband or anyone hold her or comfort her. Even on the nights she shed tears, she did so silently. Finally, Tuomas wanted an answer. 

 

"Why won't you let me hold you? Comfort you?"

 

Ashton looked at him bleakly and simply replied, "You can't be strong for both of us all the time. I can't that of you." That was the only answer she would give him before going back to sleep. 

 

This was too much for the ex-composer. He ran outside into the cold rain and began pacing the yard beside the house. When he felt like he couldn't bear it any more, he grabbed a rock from the ground and hurled it into the forest with a cry. It hit a branch and broke it clean off. Tuomas continued to throw rocks into the woods as he screamed his pain and despair into existence. He fell to his knees and slammed his fists into the wet gravel as tears mixed with the rain drops on his cheeks. "I can't lose you too, Ashton. I _won't_ lose you. Please." He finally just gave in and wept openly. He leaned down on his elbows, covered his head with his hands and let out a long, heart-wrenching scream. One that testified to the hole that was missing from his heart. 

 

Then, suddenly, there was a hand on his back. He looked up to see Ashtons's mom crouching beside him under an umbrella. Behind her a bit stood David by a cab with his umbrella. Lauren pushed the hair from Tuomas's face and offered her hand to him. He took her hand and stood up shakily. Lauren dried his face with her scarf before she cupped his cheek and gave him a reassuring smile. For some reason, it gave the man some hope. He shivered as he realized that he was soaking wet and freezing cold. Lauren wrapped her arm around him and began walking back into the house. David had already taken their bags in and paid the cab off. Once inside, Lauren wrapped her arms around her son-in-law and held him as he finished crying, but soon his teeth were chattering and he shook all over as a chill began setting in. 

 

"Alright, you need to head up and either get a hot shower or bath. No sauna, an actual shower or bath. As hot as you can stand. If you don't, you're going to catch pneumonia. You won't be any help to Ashton if your sick." Tuomas nodded and headed up to do as he was bid. At this point, he was so physically and mentally exhausted, he would felt like he would collapse. 

 

When he got out of the bath almost an hour later, he found warm clothes outside the door. They had been run through the dryer, along with a blanket and towels. The warmth radiated through him and soothed his nerves. He headed downstairs to find his in-laws in the dining room. Lauren was just placing some hot, fragrant, soup on the table in front of David. 

 

"Oh, I was just about to come up and get you. Dinner's ready." Lauren pulled a chair out for him as she sat down next to her husband. Tuomas's stomach growled and his mouth watered as he realized that he hasn't had a real meal since before the hospital. Later, after three helpings, Tuomas filled a bowl for his wife, but Lauren stopped him. 

 

"Let me take it up. She doesn't know we are here yet. She was sleeping earlier and didn't see me getting you stuff." Tuomas handed her the bowl and watched her disappear upstairs. He got himself a glass of wine and joined David in the living room. 

 

"So what's she been like since Meri?" David asked Tuomas as the Finnish man started a fire. Tuomas took a breath and sat in his chair. Queenie jumped up on his lap and curled up in the warmth. He stroked the cat's fur and turned to his father-in-law. 

 

"She's pulling away from me. She won't let me hold her or comfort her. She said that I can't be strong for both of us, but I need to do something. I can't lose her, too. It's hard enough know we can't have children now. I can't...no, I won't lose my wife as well. I just won't. I'll do anything to get her back."

 

A bit later, Lauren joined them. "She ate everything I took up. Once I got her to eat one bite, she ate it all. She must not have realized how hungry she really was. I held her for a bit and told her everything new from Philadelphia." Tuomas was torn between relief that Ashton had eaten and jealousy that Lauren had been allowed to hold her. The relief won in the end. 

 

A few days past like that, Ashton only responding to Lauren's ministrations. Tuomas spent his time tending to the house or talking with David. One evening, a week after Lauren and David had arrived, the two men sat outside on the back porch as the sun went down. Tuomas finally stated something he had been observing,  "She never cried. Ashton never cried after that first time. After we found out about the no more children, she never once cried beyond a few tears here and there. I don't understand why she won't let me comfort her." 

 

David just looked out over the lake and replied,  "I had a dog once. Tugger, his name was. He was a German Shepard/collie mix. I remember one time he got a splinter in his paw. Anytime I tried to get it out, he would growl or bite at me. He would not let me near that foot. I left it be for a while, figuring on him coming to me when it hurt too much. He never did. It was two weeks later and he wouldn't put any weight on his paw. I could see it was infected, but what could I do? So finally, one day, I got some tweezers and a needle an I did what needed doing. I held him down, well actually, I sat on him, and got to taking that splinter out. He bit me a couple times, but it needed to be done. Since tigger waited so long, it hurt more. If I had done it right away, there would have been a lot less pain for him, but I was afraid of getting hurt myself. When it was all over, Tugger cried and just wanted petted, but he licked me. He knew I had helped him. You are, he was afraid of facing the pain. Even if it would end the agony, he didn't want to face it. Sometimes you just have to do what needs doing." Tuomas thought for a bit and he understood. 

 

That night, Tuomas got into his pajamas and slid into bed behind Ashton. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her close. She tried to wiggle out, but he held her fast. 

 

Tuomas grabbed her arms and shook her lightly to get her to stop. "No! I am going to hold you. I am going to love you. I lost a child, I won't lose you, too. I just...I just can't." He laid his forehead against hers as she sobbed. 

 

"Oh Tuomas. Why? Why our little girl. I don't understand. I just don't understand." She buried her head in his shoulder and cried. For hours after that, they both cried and comforted each other. Finally, they fell asleep in the early morning. 

 

When Ashton woke up, she was snuggled tightly against Tuomas's chest. She turned her head and just listened to his heartbeat. _Not everything is gone. He's still here with me. If I have him, I still can live. I still can go on._ And she would. Ashton decided then and there that she wasn't going o give in. She was going to live. 


	34. Chapter 34

It had been over a year since Meri had died and Tuomas and Ashton were happy again. They had adopted a small Maltese/Yorkie puppy just after Christmas. Tuomas had found her abandoned on the side of the road and had bought her home for Ashton. He hoped that she would ease the pain of his wife's predicament. Mitsie, as they had named her, loved her family right away. Even the cats seemed to like to newest member of their family. 

Now Christmas was approaching again. Decorations were put up, trees were cut, and presents were boughten. On one snowy night in the first week of December, Ashton and Tuomas were curled up on the couch in front of a blazing fire. Tuomas was slowly rubbing Ashton's back, getting lower and lower each time. She was doing the same thing on his chest. After a bit, Ashton looked up to see Tuomas staring intently at the fire. She felt his heartbeat quicken when she leaned up and placed a kiss on his jaw. Tuomas's eyes fluttered shut as she slowly began kissing and licking his neck. He leaned into her touch before he laced his fingers through hers. He guided her hand down to the prominent bulge in his pants and massaged the spot. Ashton stopped her ministrations on his neck and watched him puppeteer her hand to pleasure himself. She pulled her hand out of his and slipped it under his pants where she jerked him off skin on skin. Tuomas threw his head back against the couch and moaned lowly at the welcome feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

Ashton slipped off the couch to between her husband's legs and deftly removed his pants and briefs. She pulled his dick out and slowly licked it from hilt to head. Tuomas entwined his fingers in her hair as she put the tip into her mouth only to take it out again after a suck or two. She continue to tease him, pulling him to the edge only to let him crash agin, until he had had enough. He grabbed her waist and placed her on the coffee table. 

"If you're going to be a prick tease, you're going to get a taste of your own medicine." He spread her legs only to find her already dripping wet. "If you're this turned on already, my job's going to be easy." He went to work licking, sucking, and biting every inch of her sensitive area. He gazed up at her through long, dark lashes as his pushed a finger into her, wiggling it against her g-spot. Ashton cried and begged for release, but Tuomas knew every sign, and knew exactly when to pull out of her. 

He wasn't, however, the type of man to leave her hanging. When he felt like she had had enough, Tuomas removed the rest of their clothes, picked her up, and walked into the dining room. There he laid her down on the edge of the table. He pulled her legs up over his shoulders and pushed himself into her all the way to the hilt. He pushed, pulled, and moaned as her warm wetness embraced him tightly. Tuomas soon slipped Ashton's legs down to his waist, pulled her up until he was holding her, and turned to sit on the table. He had Ashton sitting on his lap and she began to move up and down, grinding herself against him when he was fully sheathed. They both moaned and gasped as their sweat-glistened bodies slid together with a perfect fit. It only took a couple thrusts until they both came hard. With all the tantalizing foreplay, the release was more than welcome. 

When the tidal waves had passed, Tuomas laid back on the table and pulled Ashton down on top of him. They rested there until the cold of the night crept over their still forms. The walked, hand in hand, back into the warm living room where they fell asleep on the couch. 

Christmas slipped closer and closer. Tuomas got another monster tree, which barely fit in the corner they put it in, and Ashton cooked her heart out. She caught a bit of winter sickness, but nothing too serious. By Christmas Eve, it was over. That morning, they followed the usual routine of waking up naked and sated, breakfast, then presents. Just as they finished cleaning up the paper trash, Ashton handed Tuomas another gift. "I saved the best for last." 

Tuomas stared quizzingly at the long, thin box. He undid the wrapping to reveal a necklace box which he slowly opened. The contents caused him to gasp and brought tears to his eyes. On top was a slip of paper that had "Miracles Really Do Happen" written in calligraphy. Underneath the paper was a positive pregnancy test. 

Tuomas stared at the test stick for what seemed like an hour before turning to his wife. He tried to to find the right words, but all he could say was "How?" before the tears choked him. Ashton held him as he cried. 

"I don't know how it happened, but it did. Against all the odds, despite everything they told us, I'm going to have a baby. Please tell me you're happy." She lifted his face to hers and saw him smiling brightly. 

"Happy? You just told me that a miracle happened and you're pregnant. I'm just afraid that I'll wake up and find that this is a dream. I have never been happier in my life." Tuomas kissed and hugged her as they both wept with joy. 

The next nine months could not have gone smoother. There was barely any discomfort, morning sickness, or pain. The doctors had nothing but good reports on the baby. There was always that fear of another miscarriage in the back of their minds, but in late August, Ashton's water broke on her exact due date. It wasn't even five hours later when they saw their tiny daughter slide into the world, filling the room with her soft cries. Tuomas and Ashton's eyes filled with fresh tears when their healthy, 6.5 lb baby girl was placed in her mother's arms. 

Tuomas knelt beside the bed and stared in awe at this tiny miracle. Her small head was cover with a full head of dark hair. Chubby cheeks, full rosy lips and a tiny button nose took the bottom half of her face, but her eyes were closed so he couldn't see the color. Tuomas turned to his wife. "She is absolutely perfect my sweet Ashton. Perfect." He kissed Ashton's wet brow and smiling mouth. 

Ashton lifted their daughter and placed her in Tuomas's arms. As soon as the baby sensed someone different, she opened her eyes and looked up at her daddy questioningly. After a moment she gave a huge smile before yawning, snuggling into Tuomas's chest, and falling back asleep. Tuomas felt his heart fall in love with this little angel as she slept peacefully. One little fist held a strand of his hair and the other had its thumb in her mouth. 

They discussed names for a while before they settled on the one that just seemed to fit. Tuomas looked at the little girl now sleeping on Ashton's chest after being fed and stroked her cheek. "Welcome to the world, Judah Lauren Kirsti Holopainen."


	35. Chapter 35

By June of the next year, little Judah was crawling around the house, getting into everything. Her blonde curls haloed her rosy cheeks and big blue eyes. Tuomas and Ashton never skipped a chance to hold her and love her. She was the joy of their lives. Tuomas had her play on his piano, even though he tried to bang it with her chubby little hands. Her favorite place in the world was laying on her daddy's shoulder. She would fall asleep there in minutes and sleep all through the night. She was, in all ways, the perfect child. 

 

As summer poked along, Tuomas developed a bit of a cough. He simply attribute it to pollen and summer allergies. He didn't tell anyone, thinking it would simply pass after a week or so, but by the beginning of August, he was still dealing with the pesky cough, only now it was accompanied by pain in his chest and a sore throat. Often times, a coughing spell would leaving him gasping for breath. One evening after putting Judah to bed, Ashton finally confronted him about it. 

 

"Hon', are you ok? You've been dealing with this cough for a bit and it doesn't seem to be getting any better." She put her hand on his arm. 

 

"I'm fine Ash," he smiled reassuringly at her. "It's just allergies. All the pollen and dust in the air. We've had a dry summer. It'll pass." But as soon as she had walked away, another coughing fit took him. He held a handkerchief up to his mouth to cover it. Once it passed, he glanced down to seen a red stain of blood on the blue cloth. Tuomas's eyes widened in shock. Maybe this was more than a simple allergy cough. Unfortunately his Finnish pride wouldn't allow him to admit that there could be something wrong with him. 

 

Over the next few months, he got worse. His fits would leave him feeling dizzy or weak. He was almost constantly tired and had little appetite. Breathing was painful on some occasions, but still Tuomas refused to see the symptoms of anything serious. He hid all of this from Ashton as best he could, but she soon began to notice. She tried to convince him to go see a doctor, but he brushed it off as unimportant. 

 

In late September, Emppu had everyone over for a Nightwish get together barbecue. It was so good to see everyone together again and to catch up on the latest news. Tuomas laughed and chatted with all the guys, feeling better than he had in months. His coughing was minimal if any, and this only brought his spirits up even more. Ashton enjoyed showing their daughter off to all the women and gossiping on the latest metal news.  

 

The day was going so well that both of them almost forgot Tuomas's problem. It wasn't until early evening that things took a turn for the worst. Tuomas began feeling dizzy and light headed when his chest just seemed to close in on itself. He could barely breath and everything was spinning like a top. _"A drink. I just need to get a drink."_ He excused himself and slowly made his way over to the table where all the drinks were. By the time he reached it, he felt like his legs were made of cement, his head was filled with liquid, and his chest was being crushed in a fiery vice. The people around him laughed and passed it off as him being drunk, but Tuomas knew something was wrong. 

 

He reached for a cup, but he couldn't seem to get his fingers around it. Suddenly, everything from his head to his lungs exploded in pain. Tuomas collapsed to the ground, pulling the table over with him with a huge crash. The world was spinning into blackness. He heard someone scream his name but everything was too fuzzy to know who. He didn't know if it had been a month or a moment, but soon air began seeping back into his lungs. He coughed up some blood and more air came in. He opened his eyes and saw a blurry image of his wife's panicking face before completely surrendering to the blackness the promised its warm embrace. 

 

Ashton was freaking out. She had been sitting around the fire with her back to the drinks when she had heard the crash. She had whirled around to see her husband crumbled on the gravel. Everyone was simply laughing, thinking he had had a bit too much to drink. Their tune changed drastically when Ashton had screamed and run over to him. He was barely breathing when she had reached him. She begged someone to call and ambulance as she started to give him CPR. He had finally coughed up some blood and opened his eyes partially. He looked at her before falling unconscious. 

 

Now she sat beside him in the vehicle praying that he'd be ok. Jukka's wife Sattu had taken Judah back home and promise to look after her until Ashton could come home. The paramedics hooked him up to and oxygen machine and cleared a passageway until he was breathing semi-normally. At the hospital, the doctors ran test after test while Tuomas remained comatose. Kirsti and Pentti arrived, but nothing changed until late that night. 

 

The doctor came in to with the results of the tests, and his face told of bad news. He pulled up a chair and took a deep breath before delivering the verdict. 

 

"Tuomas had SCLC. That's small cell lung cancer. This particular type is a M1a classification. It's called a malignant pleural effusion. 

What it means is that the cancer in his lungs has spread to the fluids around his heart and lungs, his lung's walls, bronchus, and lymph nodes.  He's already already in stage 4. I'm so sorry. We could try chemotherapy or radiotherapy, but at this point it won't be much help." 

 

Ashton, who had sat silently so far looked up at him questioningly, "What do you mean it won't help? If it will get rid of this, how could it now help? Please, just be straight and simple with me. Why couldn't it help?" She was starting to get frantic. That horrible word was spinning in her head. _Cancer, cancer. Your husband has cancer._  


 

The doctor tried to find and easy way to explain it without sounding harsh. He finally just gave in and decided to give it to them straight. "It wouldn't help because," he sighed and looked Ashton squarely in the eyes, "he's dying. If he had come to us sooner we may have been able to save him, but I can't know for sure. I have no way of knowing how long this has been infecting his lungs." 

 

Ashton couldn't get herself to accept it. He couldn't be dying. She heard Kirsti start sobbing behind her, but still it seemed like a dream. A horrible nightmare that no amount of pinching could wake her from. Her precious Tuomas was dying, and there was no way to save him. She looked down at his still unconscious form as she picked his hand up, laid her cheek into it, and sobbed freely. 


	36. Chapter 36

Tuomas woke up two mornings later. He was groggy and unsure where he was, but became very quiet when the doctor explained his condition to him. 

 

"How long do you think I have?" he asked. 

 

The doctor thought for a moment, "Half a year, maybe 8 months. I can't say for sure. We could try chemo or radiotherapy, but I can't promise any definite results." 

 

Tuomas shook his head, "If I have less then a year to live, I want to spend it with my family, not in a hospital. Unless you were 100% sure it would kill this thing, I don't want to waste my time." 

 

The doctor nodded with and understanding look, "I figured you would have that mindset. I'll get you a subscription for something to keep the pain and attacks at a minimal." He nodded to Tuomas and Ashton and walked out. 

 

Tuomas rubbed his forehead as he tried to grasp what was coming. "Maybe I could go all Davie Jones and have them cut it all out." He smiled softly and turned to Ashton to she her looking at her hands folded on her lap. He reached to take one but she jumped up and turned away from him. 

 

"This isn't a joke, Tuomas. I begged you to go see a doctor. I begged and pleaded, but you and you damn pride wouldn't listen. They could've helped you if you had just listened. They could've saved you." She turned back to him and he saw the tears flowing down her face. "Why didn't you listen? We both knew something was wrong. Now I have to, once again, sit back and watch helplessly as my world is torn apart. I had to with Meri, and now I have to with you." Ashton began to pace as her voice broke into breaths and whispers. "How could you be so cruel to put me through this hell again? I had another baby, but there can never be another you. I can't do this Tuomas, I just can't." 

 

Tuomas slowly unhooked himself from the machines and made his way over to Ashton who was still pacing and crying. When he got to her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her to his chest as she finally lost control and sobbed hysterically. 

 

"I'm sorry Ashton. I am so sorry. I don't want this any more than you. I don't want to leave you and Judah. I'm just as terrified as you are." He rocked her back and forth, soothing her like a child until she had calmed down. He lifted her face to his and kissed her gently. He kissed her mouth, the tears on her cheeks, and her forehead as he apologized and told how much he loved her. In a bit, he returned to his bed, too exhausted to stand anymore. Ashton kept watch over him as he slept through the day and night. 

 

At the end of the week, Tuomas was released to go home. Judah was excited to see her mommy and daddy after being apart for that long. She came toddling out from the kitchen with Mitsie, Queenie, and Storm. She hugged Tuomas's neck then asked, "Daddy booboo?" 

 

Tuomas pointed to his chest, "Here's daddy's booboo. In here." He smiled when she leaned down and kissed him, just above his heart. 

 

"Booboo all bye byes, Daddy."

 

Tuomas kissed the top of her head softly, "Yes, my sweet little Judah, you made daddy's booboos go all bye byes." He grinned at Ashton "Who would have thought a child's kiss could cure cancer?" 

 

Ashton gave him a sad smile in return, "If only we all had the belief they have. Anything would be possible, and all would be right with the world. Do you want take her up for her nap while I get supper going?" Tuomas nodded and thus began life with cancer in the Holopainen family. 

 

Tuomas held strong for the first few months, but by the new year, he was growing weaker. Every so often he would have a coughing fit that would completely drain him. It got to a point that even going from his room to the living room would tire him out. Everyone did the best they could to ease things for him, but they couldn't fight the battle inside of him. 

 

One night, near the end of April, Ashton got herself for bed and crawled in beside her husband. He had been soon so well that day, but was more than ready for bed. She was about to lay down when he began running his fingers down her arm. He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. "Will you do something for me?" 

 

"Anything. Do you need something before I get settled?" She went to get up, but he stopped her and pulled her down to him. 

 

"I want you to make love to me." 

 

Ashton looked at him surprised. "Tuomas, you don't have to strength for that." 

 

He gave her his biggest, saddest puppy-dog look. "Please, Ashton. I know I'm not going to have a lot of time left, and I want to have you just one more time." He slid her hand down to his half hard erection. Ashton sighed, seemingly doubtful of her husband's schemes, but consented. She slipped their clothes off and retrieved a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. 

 

After thoroughly coated them both in it, she slid herself down onto Tuomas's length. Ashton had forgotten how good it felt to have him inside I her. She leaned down and kissed him as she slowly rode  up and down. They continued with this slow, sweet, love-making rhythm. In the pale moonlight, they whispered reassurances and vows  of an eternity spent together.

 

It took almost an hour, but finally Tuomas came inside of her. It was weak, and Ashton barely even felt it, but it completely exhausted him. As his wife cleaned all the stickiness off of them, the cool air in the room chilled Tuomas's sweat-drenched body until he was shivering. Once cleaned, Ashton lay next to him and they cuddled closely. Forehead to forehead, hands entwined between them, legs linked, they simply lay there, committing every detail to memory. 

 

"I, Tuomas, take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others from this day foreword, until death do you part," he whispered softly as he rubbed his nose against hers. 

 

Ashton cried softly as she repeated, "I, Ashton, take you to be my  lawfully wedded husband. To love and to cherish, to have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others from this day foreword, until death do you part."

 

Tuomas sighed as he kissed her forehead, "I really hate that last part right now. I never thought we would have to deal with it this soon. We were supposed to grow old together. Watch our children and grandchildren grow up and make their ways in the world. I was supposed to die with white hair, not no hair," he chuckled as he reached back and felt his greatly thinned out hair. "You know what scares me more than anything? Not knowing what's going to happen to you and Judah. I don't really give a fuck what happens to me after I die, but not being sure that you two will be ok terrifies me." 

 

Ashton kissed him before answering, "Don't worry about us. The guys will make sure we are taken care of. You have nothing to be afraid of." Tuomas looked at her lovingly as his exhausted mind finally drifted off to a deep sleep. Ashton pulled the blankets up tighter around him before allowing herself to fall asleep as well. 


	37. Chapter 37

It was a warm morning in June when Tuomas died. Ashton woke up to the sun peaking though the window. She snuggled tighter against Tuomas's shoulder and listened for his heartbeat. When it didn't come, she looked up to her husband's face. There was no there movement at all. She took his hand and pressed to her cheek when she realized that he was dead. Ashton leaned down and kissed his cold lips as she started crying. He was gone. Her sweet, perfect Tuomas was gone forever. She laid back down on his shoulder and wept. 

 

 

All the memories they had made ran through her mind. That first concert, their first kiss, their wedding, the girls. But there were some memories she didn't know about. She didn't know how Tuomas had woken up in the middle of the night and realized that this was his last time waking up or how he had such peace about it. She would never know how much he whispered "I love you" as he kissed the top of her head, caressed her arm, and held her close. And she never understood the relief he had as all the pain disappeared and he felt himself slip into Elysian Fields. 

 

Ashton called Kirsti and Pentti and told them the news. The both rushed over in time to say goodbye to their son before the men from the funeral home came to take him away. When Judah woke up, they told her that daddy had gone up to the stars. She was sad at first as she thought, "Did Daddy's booboos go bye byes?" 

 

"Yes, sweetheart, his booboos went bye byes."

 

She gave a little smile, "I happy. Daddy didn't like booboos. Now Daddy happy too."

 

Ashton felt a little relief that her tiny daughter was taking it so well. She expected her to be screaming and crying for Tuomas. She realized that she herself felt calm about the whole situation as well. Where she expected to feel agonizing lose and grief was simple sorrow. No gaping hole in the depths of her heart, just sadness. 

 

"I guess it's for the same reasons as Judah. I know that he's not suffering anymore. I know that he's finally at peace."  

 

The day of the funeral came so much quicker than it should have. Everyone who knew Tuomas showed up. Even Johanna came from Los Angeles and David, Lauren, Jasmine, and Brianna flew over from Philadelphia. The Church of Kitee was packed to overflowing. They all listened as one person after another told of Tuomas's loving heart and how much of an impact he had had on them. Ashton simply sat there stoically, unable to show any emotion. 

 

As the church began to file out for the procession to the gravesite, a piece of land overlooking Kitee and the lake that Ashton had purchased for this specific purpose, Ashton saw someone she never expected, Tarja Turunen. The older woman was standing all the way against the back wall with a mesh veil covering her face. As people filed past her, Tarja slowly walked up to the coffin at the front. When she got there, she touched it gingerly, as if Tuomas would be angry at her presence. Ashton approached her silently and heard her whispering. 

 

"Forgive me, Tuomas. Forgive me for my attitude, my choices, and for what I did to you. I wish I had the strength to tell you this while you..." her voice began to crack as she tried to continue, "while you were still alive. I've made a quite a few mistakes, but my biggest regret is losing your friendship. We use to be thick as thieves. Now I... I can't...oh, Tuomas." Her emotions finally got the best of her. Tarja covered her mouth with the back of her hand as sobs tore from her. 

 

Ashton placed her hand gently on Tarja's shoulder, causing the older woman to gasp. She turned to apologize for the intrusion, but Ashton shook her head. "It's ok. We all need a chance to say goodbye. To make amends. All of us." 

 

Tarja gave a sad smile, "Thank you. I have to say though, when Marcelo and I came to do the album, I have never seen Tuomas light up like he did around you. You made him so happy. Well, I've done what I came to do, but I need to be going. My plane leaves tonight for home. Again, thank you. And take care." She nodded to the young woman before lowering her veil and leaving. 

 

Later on, the closest friends and family gathered at Kirsti and Pentti's for a luncheon. Ashton welcomed everyone and thanked them for their well wishes, but she began to feel the pressure of her grief. The more people tried to comfort her, the more pain she felt. It didn't take long before she got in her car and drove home. She rushed into the house and up to her room where she threw herself onto the bed. She grabbed Tuomas's pillow and screamed into it. She simply screamed again and again as hot tears soaked to fabric. She was so absorbed in it that she didn't even feel two pairs of hands trying to sooth her and comfort her. Her screams soon turned to sobs and choking as anger, fear, and frustration turned to sorrow and grief. It wasn't long before she was gasping for breath and felt bile rising in her throat. Ashton didn't know how, but one minute she was in the middle of the bed crying, and the next she was over the edge retching into a trash can. A large hand held her head up as she lost all the food in her system. 

 

When she was done, someone went to empty the bin and the other person held and rocked her gently back and forth. She looked up to see Marco brushing the hair from her forehead. His eyes were red and misty at seeing her in so much pain. He kissed the top of her as she leaned against his chest. She cried softly and he hummed a lullaby to her. She saw the other person come out of the bathroom with a glass of water. 

 

"Mom," was all Ashton could get out. Lauren shushed her gently and helped her take a few sips of water. "He's really gone, isn't he." 

 

Lauren nodded and took her daughters hand. "But don't think that means that he's left you. He's still here. You may not see him, but you can feel him. He's in everything around you. All your memories keep him close. Now, do you want to get some rest." 

 

Ashton hadn't realized how exhausted she felt. It was like a train had hit her then she had almost drowned. She nodded weakly to her two caretakers. Marco picked her up while Lauren pulled the blankets back. He laid her down and removed her shoes and jacket before covering her up again. 

 

"We will be downstairs if you need us, ok?" He brushed a kiss to her cheek as she nodded. Ashton was already asleep before he had even left the room. 

 

The next week was slow and calm. Ashton felt better after having had a good cry. Her family and loved ones stayed close by, offering help and relief whenever she needed it. On Sunday afternoon, her family and Tuomas's parents were at the house for supper. Jasmine and Brianna were trying to lighten the mood by suggesting things their sister could do with her time. 

 

"Why not travel. You could show Judah all the world ha to offer. Or you could come back to Philly for a bit. Or Disneyworld maybe." 

 

Ashton simply shook her head, "I won't be going anywhere for at least another year. I won't be able to." 

 

Brianna looked downcast, "Why not. I'll come with you if that's your problem." 

 

"No, but thank you. I don't have a problem. It's not that I don't want to travel, but I can't now. Firstly, there are so many things that need my attention here. Second, Judah's too young to travel that much. She wouldn't understand or really enjoy any of it. But the main reason I can't is," Ashton took a deep breath, "is because I'm going to have a baby." 

 

Everyone gasped and began talking at once. Asking how, when, how long she had know, and every possible question they could think of. Once they had quieted down, Ashton continued, "I'm due in January. I got pregnant in April with Tuomas. He was feeling a bit down and asked me to...well...you know. I only found out the other day. He didn't even know about the baby. I will have my baby and I will love him or her as much as Judah." 

 

And so it came to be. On January 28, Ashton delivered a healthy baby boy. He screamed and cried at this strange, cold world, but as soon as Ashton held him, he settled. She name her 5.7lb Elliot Tuomas Marco Holopainen. She wanted him to have his father's name, but not to feel like was defined by it. She didn't want him to grow up thinking that he had to be Tuomas, or live up to that standard. 

 

Judah loved her little brother. She couldn't wait for him to be old enough to play with her. And play they did. As they grew, they played, fought, and teased. They were a typical brother and sister. From the beginning, they would go outside when it got dark and say goodnight to Tuomas. They picked a star for him. This tradition carried through to today. On their sixteenth birthdays, Ashton gave them both a picture of their dad. Judah's was in a locket and Elliot's was a pocket watch. They also began to recieve and allowance from Tuomas's will. Ashton pairs for Elliot's out of her share, since he wasn't in the will. 

 

Now, Ashton stood by the lake, holding that wedding picture. She couldn't believe that it had all happened over 20 years ago. It was all fresh in her memory like yesterday. Since then, David, Kirsti, and Pentti had died. Marco was getting on in years. He had come to live with Ashton after he and his wife got divorced 12 years ago. He still sees his boys from time to time. As for Elliot and Judah, they grew up. 

 

At the age of four, Elliot had stated that he wanted to be a doctor because there wasn't one that could make his daddy feel better. He had stuck with that idea his whole life, that he wanted to help cure cancer. He wanted to prevent situations like theirs from happening to other people. So now he was studying pre-med at Harvard University. 

 

Judah decided she wanted to be a dancer. Ashton enrolled her a ballet class in a Russian school where she flourished. She went in to join the Bolshoi Ballet of Moscow where she met her new husband, Sasha. They were returning from their honeymoon today.

 

Ashton smiled to herself as she fingers the wedding band round her neck. Tuomas gold ring dangled from a small chain, glinting in the sunlight. She had never remarried. There had never even been another romance. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to find someone who met Tuomas's high standards. Soon Ashton just gave up in the idea of love. Now, there were a few wrinkles, and a dusting of gray hair, but she still could have a relationship if she wanted, but she didn't need anyone but her children. 

 

From behind her she heard a whistle. She turned to see Marco calling her over. He made a gesture for a plane and tapped his watch. They were going to pick up the kids at the airport. Elliot was home on spring break and Judah was home from her honeymoon in Paris. Ashton sighed and hiked back to the house. She looked at the picture one more time and hugged it to her before gently setting it back down on the table and walking out the door. The smiling faces in the photo remained as they were, captured forever in that moment of happiness that could never be taken away. 

 

_ THE END _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally done. Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos. I decided to put the Epilogue in with the final chapter. It's been a roller coaster, but its been fun. There will be more stories to come, so TTFN (ta ta for now).


End file.
